


Cosmic Suzuran (космическая сага с уклоном в киберпанк)

by JacquesChristian



Category: Crows Zero (2007), Crows Zero II (2009), Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Обсценная лексика, Русский | Russian, драки, пост-травматический синдром, психологическое насилие, физическое насилие, эксперименты над несовершеннолетними
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в альтернативной вселенной “Светлячка” (сериал+кино) за 5 лет до начала событий в сериале. Боевой космический крейсер “Судзуран” под предводительством капитана Серидзавы дезертировал из космофлота Альянса после битвы в Долине Спокойствия.<br/>Потерявшая половину экипажа и боевого пилота и настойчиво преследуемая крейсером Альянса “Хосеном”, команда решает попытать счастья под крылом у одной из крупнейших семей Пограничных якудза - Рюсей-кай. Глава семьи, Хидео Такия, идет навстречу капитану Тамао, с одним лишь условием: его вакагасира, Шун Идзаки, будет посредником между якудза и судзурановцами. Серидзава соглашается, не зная, что у Идзаки есть личные причины для того, чтобы завладеть крейсером...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** драки и физическое насилие, обсценная лексика (в каноне “Воронов”); сцены психологического насилия и экспериментов над несовершеннолетними (в каноне “Светлячка”); пост-травматический синдром.
> 
>  **От Автора:** эта вещь сложилась из двух идей. Первая - я подумал, что “Судзуран” вполне мог бы быть космическим кораблем. Вторая - если бы этот корабль находился во вселенной Светлячка, как бы распределились роли? Генджи идеально лег на роль Ривер, но его судьба очень отличалась бы от ее. А дальше - понеслось))).
> 
>  **Со-автор:** Black Comediant

**2512 год, середина. Персефона, съемные апартаменты Рюсей-кай**

Во всем был виноват этот крысеныш Вашио.

В том, что Цуцумото в последнем бою с "Хосеном" потерял оба глаза, а "Судзуран" остался без боевого пилота. В том, что "Хосен" последние полгода вылавливал их в самых дальних закоулках обжитого космоса, неожиданно появляясь в самые неподходящие моменты. В том, что они остались не только без пилота, но и без двух третей боевого состава, финансов и надежды на самостоятельное разрешение своих проблем. И плюс ко всему в том, что он, бывший коммандер 1 класса галактического флота Альянса, и нынешний капитан боевого космического крейсера класса "файрвол" с нежным названием "Ландыш", был в данный момент вынужден в пол кланяться главе Рюсей-кай с просьбой о поддержке деньгами и людьми.

Сука! Снова вспомнив этого подонка, Тамао в который раз сильно пожалел о том, что не дал Токаджи, своему первому помощнику, выкинуть этого ублюдка в открытый космос без скафандра.

Все были согласны с Юджи: оба близнеца Миками, старшие механики, Токио Тацукава, их бортовой врач и консультант по связям с общественностью, хакер Киришима и командиры обоих боевых отрядов - Сугихара и Хонджо. И только единственная женщина на борту, чье мнение, тем не менее, имело вес, поскольку именно она вот уже год являлась для судзурановцев источником какого-никакого финансирования, хоть небольшого, но постоянного, выступила резко против. Пообещав, что в случае, если к ней не прислушаются, она разорвет контракт по аренде транспортного ВИП-шаттла, компаньонка Аизава Рюка запретила его убивать.

Команда "Судзурана" никогда не была так близка к неповиновению, а его командный состав - к тройному убийству, как в тот момент. И лишь огромный личный авторитет Тамао, помноженный на силу его кулаков и скорость владения оружием, спасли не только Рюку, но его самого, а заодно с ними и предателя, от мучительной и не быстрой смерти.

А сейчас вот, когда он практически упирался лбом в металлические плиты пола в "кабинете" Хидео Такии, нынешнего кумичё одной из самых больших и самых известных преступных семей Пограничья, эта дрянь Рюка на Онсене нежилась в горячих источниках и мило щебетала со своей бывшей ученицей Кёко. Серидзаве так ярко представились эта картина, что он яростно скрипнул зубами и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.

 Бабы - это зло, прав был Юджи. Сколько ж можно быть благородным дворянином? Чертово воспитание, не позволявшее Тамао не то, что поднимать руку на женщин, но даже повышать на них голос, в который раз над ним поиздевалось. Вот Токаджи было все равно, он бы эту Рюку порвал на "британский флаг", что бы это ни значило, но денежный вопрос держал первого помощника капитана за горло покруче, чем любой противник в бою, и Юджи пришлось уступить в вопросе с Вашио. А потом уступать снова и снова, пока, наконец, они не потеряли Цуцумото как боеспособную единицу, и Юджи не пришлось сесть за штурвал. Токаджи никогда не пилотировал в бою крейсер, только истребитель, и был уверен в том, что если сейчас они столкнутся не то, что с "Хосеном", а с любым кораблем Альянса, от них останутся лишь космический мусор да строчка в межпланетных новостях.

Сам Тамао, будучи пилотом перелета, не обладал той скоростью реакции, которая была у боевых летчиков. Какое-то время он, конечно, продержался бы, но надолго его бы не хватило. Перелет и бой - две абсолютно разные вещи, если говорить о боевых крейсерах.

_*****_

**_2512 год, середина. “Судзуран”, где-то в системе Красного Феникса_ **

_Экстренный совет, собравшийся на капитанском мостике "Судзурана", в который входил весь оставшийся командный состав крейсера, бортовой врач, хакер, старшие механики и чертова компаньонка, несколько часов ломал голову на тем, что же теперь делать, (после того, как мужская часть совета, в предварительном хорошем мордобое, разобралась, наконец, с тем, кто и в чем виноват)._

_Рюка молча сидела за дальним концом рабочего инфо-стола, презрительно скривившись, после того, как Токаджи, наплевав на этикет, переорал ее и запретил подавать голос. Братья Миками о чем-то тихо шептались с Киришимой, периодически подозрительно поглядывая на окружающих. Юджи, в кресле пилота, вопреки всем уставам и правилам курил самокрутку с хокайским табаком (который Миками разводили на нижней палубе), мрачно уставясь в потолок. Токио благоразумно держался подальше от Юджи, периодически потирая подбородок и сверкая в его сторону гневным взглядом. Юджи нехило приложил Токио в челюсть, когда тот по неосторожности бросился разнимать их с Тамао. Сидевшая без вожака часть "чёртовой троицы" (эту кличку дал Киришиме, Хонджо и Суги старший из неугомонных Миками) как всегда то ли о чем-то трепалась по коммуникаторам, то ли снова соревновалась в одну из своих дурацких игрушек. Оба почти никогда не принимали участие в обсуждениях, предоставляя право голоса Киришиме, как самому открытому из них. Но их лидер редко встревал в спор, не посоветовавшись предварительно хотя бы с одним из товарищей._

_Сам Тамао с завидным спокойствием восседал в капитанском кресле и в который раз думал о том, что жизнь - штука непознаваемая и со странным чувством юмора. Еще полтора года назад он, тогда 26-летний коммандер 1 класса космофлота Альянса, служивший вторым помощником капитана на "Судзуране", потомственный военный из разорившейся аристократической семьи, родившийся на Хока и воспитанный в лучших традициях этой красивой, но жестокой планеты, даже подумать не мог о том, что однажды примет участие в военном мятеже. О том, что рано или поздно он будет капитаном "Судзурана", Тамао Серидзава знал твердо. Но что ему для этого придется увести крейсер из Альянса, нажить смертельных врагов в лице капитана "Хосена" Тайги Наруми и его первого помощника Тацуи Бито, сбежать в отдаленные миры и уйти в подполье, зарабатывая на жизнь контрабандой и скрываясь от военного трибунала и федерального флота - такого он себе точно не представлял._

_А сейчас он - владелец и капитан вольного боевого крейсера с командой из пятидесяти оставшихся с ним человек. С ним рядом - его боевые товарищи и друзья, с которыми Тамао прошел огонь и воду. Все еще молоды: самому старшему - Токио - всего двадцать девять, "троица" едва доросла до двадцати пяти._

_Юджи Токаджи, 28 лет, пилот. Его первый помощник и стратег, лейтенант 2 класса, командир эскадрильи истребителей "Судзурана", выходец с третьей луны Хока. Юджи - обладатель горячего нрава, сварливого характера, изворотливого ума и потрясающей злопамятности, ненавидящий тупые приказы и командиров-идиотов, оказался на "Судзуране" после дисциплинарного взыскания и понижения в ранге. Если верить Миками, Токаджи на своем предыдущем корабле до больничной койки отпиздил командира эскадрильи за то, что тот изнасиловал молоденького пилота, только пришедшего из академии. Мог бы, правда, и убить, но лейтенанта удержали товарищи. Токаджи сослали на "Судзуран" - крейсер, известный крутым нравом капитана и жесткими взаимоотношениями в команде. За два года Токаджи дослужился до командования эскадрильей, вернул себе звание лейтенанта 2 класса и шел на очередное повышение, когда случилась битва в Долине Спокойствия._

_Токаджи был преданным другом и заклятым врагом; из тех людей, что будут идти за тобой или против тебя до самого конца, насколько хватит сил, и даже после - пока один из вас не сдохнет. С Тамао они стали заклятыми друзьями. Юджи следовал за ним, но следил за каждым шагом, запоминая, в чем Тамао проявил слабину, чтобы потом, в "приватной беседе", высказать ему за все его прегрешения. После таких бесед Токио порой приходилось накладывать швы и сращивать ребра, но голову они прочищали на ура._

_Шоджи Цуцумото, 26 лет, пилот, лежащий сейчас в вынужденной коме в лазарете. Лейтенант-майор, боевой пилот "Судзурана", друг и кохай Тамао по лётной академии и старшим классам гакко. Тихий, спокойный, всегда уравновешенный Шоджи, любивший космос больше, чем любую планету, обожавший дальние перелеты и не имеющий равных в боевом пилотировании. Всегда гордившийся своим острым зрением и скоростью реакции, пилот от бога, Цуцумото остался без глаз после того, как раскаленный кусок взорвавшейся приборной панели ударил его прямо в лицо. Токио сделал все, что мог, но без денег они не могли купить импланты, да и с ними Цуцумото вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет вести крейсер в бой, только на обычный перелет. И лишь после восстановительного периода._

_Гребаный Вашио, оставивший после себя "приятный сюрприз" в виде дистанционно управляемой бомбы. Ее взорвали, подав сигнал через систему связи, который Киришима не успел перехватить, когда "Хосен" в очередной раз догнал "Судзуран", приблизившись на расстояние дальнего боя. Лишь безбашенность и дикое упрямство Токаджи и его пилотов спасли практически неуправляемый крейсер от полного поражения. Они отделались развороченной основной приборной панелью, дырой в правом борту в районе двигателей, гибелью большей части пилотов и потерей половины экипажа. Тамао удалось увести "Судзуран" в овердрайв, несмотря на частично поврежденную систему жизнеобеспечения, с которой Миками в тот момент практически сотворили чудо, не дав ей окончательно сдохнуть._

_Миками, Такеши и Манабу, 28 лет, военные инженеры. Братья-близнецы, родившиеся черт знает где на Пограничье, но выросшие на первой луне Хока. Прирожденные механики, которые, судя по поверьям, бытовавшим в команде, имели с двигателями и системой жизнеобеспечения "Судзурана" чуть ли не телепатическую связь. Миками, еще со времен Альянса, всегда были для крейсера источником не только всей контрабанды, но и большей части информации и компромата на членов экипажа. Как им удавалось знать всех в лицо и по именам и откуда они брали компромат - знали только сами Миками. Впрочем, многие люди просто упускали из виду тот факт, что за вечной веселостью (за которую им так часто влетало от командного состава) и кажущейся придурковатостью близнецов скрываются острые умы, прекрасная память, дьявольская изобретательность и инженерное образование. Миками были грозой рабочей команды, головной болью командования и верными друзьями тем, кого они уважали._

_"Чёртова троица": лейтенант 1 ранга служб кибер-связи Хироми Киришима, 25 лет, лейтенант 2 ранга Макото Сугихара и лейтенант 1 ранга Тошияки Ходжо, по 24 года каждому. Лучшие в своем выпуске воспитанники военной академии Хока "Эбидзука", в которую попадали исключительно потомки аристократических семей планеты (и в которую непременно попал бы сам Серидзава, если бы его отца не отдали бы под трибунал за отказ выполнить приказ и не лишили бы титула)._

_Троица, которая в принципе никогда не должна была попасть на "Судзуран", оказалась тут из-за проблем с дисциплиной. Несмотря на поразительные успехи в учебе, они были притчей во языцех всей "Эбидзука". Учились в одном потоке, строили ровесников и младшекурсников вдоль и поперек, пресекая на корню любое неповиновение. Из них получились отличные командиры, но только вот задавали они слишком много вопросов, слишком многое оспаривали, слишком часто высказывали собственное мнение, что очень не нравилось руководству академии. Поскольку семья Киришимы была одной из кадзоку Хока, вроде как из сёнии, исключить его с друзьями за такое никогда не посмели бы, но вполне себе отомстили за нервотрепку, направив служить на "Судзуран"._

_Троица попала на крейсер буквально за пару месяцев до битвы на Гере, а после Юджи и Тамао вдвоем разъяснили им политику партий. Хонджо и Суги, став командирами боевых отрядов, занялись поддержанием в них порядка и боевого духа. Хироми, погруженный в Кортекс-пространство, держал связь с внешним миром, отслеживал корабли Альянса, связывался с потенциальными клиентами и в общем и целом не вызывал проблем, до тех пор, пока не начинал задавать вопросы. Это он делать умел. Впрочем, его вопросы всегда отличались удивительной серьезностью и пониманием происходящего. Для Тамао он был вроде детектора выполнимости: если молчит, то план должен сработать, если хоть раз задаст вопрос - придется еще раз все обдумать. Помогало._

_Токио Тацукава, 29 лет, врач. Выходец с Осириса, гордость родного университета, один из талантливейших нейрохирургов своей планеты. Умный, интеллигентный, располагающий к себе людей, успокаивающий одним своим присутствием, Токио попал на "Судзуран" волей случая. Он возвращался в качестве ВИП-гостя на его борту, чтобы начать работу в лучшей клинике Осириса после академического отпуска, когда крейсеру внезапно приказали выдвигаться на Геру, в помощь силам Альянса. Коммандер-майор Каваниши лично связался с главой клиники и заявил, что выход Тацукавы-сенсея на пост главного нейрохирурга откладывается на неопределенный срок. Токио был вынужден остаться на крейсере практически заложником. После бунта, когда Тамао предложил ему вернуться на Осирис, Токио, будучи, как и все они, в шоке от того, что случилось в Долине Спокойствия, отказался. Сейчас он был не только их главным и единственным врачом, но и партнером Тамао по шахматам, высокоинтеллектуальным беседам и капитанской каюте._

_Сам Тамао, догонявший по возрасту Токио, оказался на "Судзуране" по прихоти своей неугомонной судьбы. Старшего сына генерала 1 ранга армии Альянса, будущего шестого тодзама-даймё, Тамао Серидзаву ждала блестящая офицерская карьера. Будучи наследником не только титула, но и военной стязи, Тамао никогда бы не попал в лётную академию, если бы не случившееся с отцом._

_Серидзава-старший, большую часть жизни посвятивший службе в армии, единственный раз за всю карьеру отказался выполнять приказ. Он не смог дать своим людям команду без суда и следствия уничтожить несколько сотен человек, организовавших восстания против политики Альянса на некоторых планетах. В то время борьба за независимость только-только начиналась, и армия Альянса была направлена на быстрое, но жестокое подавление любых проявлений мятежа. Непокорного офицера отдали под трибунал. Его практически обвинили в поддержке мятежников, в шпионаже и подрыве общественных устоев._

_От смертной казни отца спасли показания тех, кто с ним служил. Все как один офицеры клялись, что генерал Серидзава ни разу не вызывал подозрений, что он - безупречный офицер и преданный сторонник Альянса и его политики. В качестве наказания генерал был вынужден уйти в отставку с лишением всех военных почестей и званий._

 

_Хока со времен ее колонизации и терраформирования всегда была планетой, на которой много внимания уделялось званиям, титулам и положению в обществе. Аристократия и армия были глубоко переплетены, и положение в одной имело огромное влияние на положение в другой, и наоборот. Отец не просто лишился генеральского звания, он лишился также и титула, всех связанных с ним привилегий, части состояния и уважения в высшем свете. Даже не смотря на то, что большая часть друзей и знакомых их семейства понимала, почему он так поступил - приказ есть приказ, а военный есть военный, и не важно, что он думает по поводу этого приказа._

_Хока была планетой в составе Альянса. Пусть она не относилась к центральным системам, но располагалась не так далеко от них. Правитель, занимая свой пост, принимал клятву о служении Альянсу не только за себя, но и за все население планеты и ее трех лун. Инакомыслящие в лучшем случае выселялись на одну из лун (там власть Правителя была не настолько сильна, а местное управление плевать хотело на политику - у них хватало своих проблем), в худшем их ждала смертная казнь. Так что, в общем и целом, семейство Серидзава легко отделалось._

_Да, они покинули свой дом в столице и уехали в одну из дальних провинций. Да, супруга господина Серидзавы отказалась принимать на себя этот позор и ушла, оставив мужа и четырех детей. Да, господин Серидзава от такого удара начал пить и скоро промотал остатки денег. Но они были живы и на родной планете._

 

_К 15 годам, когда Тамао доучивался на среднем уровне гакко и пришло время выбирать свое призвание, он подрабатывал на двух работах, следил за тем, чтобы отец не спился окончательно, воспитывал двух сестер и младшего брата, держал в порядке дом и умудрялся учиться. Поступление в "Эбидзука" ему не светило, поэтому пришлось закончить старший уровень гакко, где он познакомился и сдружился с Цуцумото, который был на полтора года младше._

_Именно Шоджи, грезивший космосом, подбил Тамао поступать в лётную академию - "Учуусэн". К этому времени его сестры уже начали зарабатывать сами, отец, наконец, бросил выпивку и пришел в себя. Тамао мог больше не бояться за свою семью. Он подал заявление в "Учуусэн", к собственному удивлению прошел вступительный конкурс, хорошо отучился и выпустился четыре года спустя лейтенантом 1 класса. Первым (и последним) его назначением стал "Судзуран", где он оказался вторым пилотом перелета. Закончивший учебу год спустя Шоджи за блестящие успехи в учебе и безупречное полетное мастерство получил право выбрать корабль назначения. Тамао как знал, что Цуцумото выберет "Судзуран". Его кохай был, наверное, самым лучшим другом за всю жизнь Тамао, и самым преданным…_

 

_Тамао очнулся от воспоминаний, когда тишина, повисшая на капитанском мостике, перешла в разряд неестественной. Судя по тому, как смотрели на него присутствующие, от Серидзавы явно ждали ответа. Еще бы знать - на какой вопрос. Он обвел мостик взглядом, отметив, что Рюка успела за это время убраться из помещения. Скатертью дорога._

_\- Извините, задумался, - пробормотал Тамао, легко кивнув. - Так о чем речь?_

_Миками и Киришима переглянулись между собой и как-то одновременно и одинаково хмыкнули. Им было не привыкать к странностям их капитана, но и право посмеяться над ним они оставляли за собой. Еще пару переглядываний и кивков друг на друга спустя Такеши, отличавшийся от коротко стриженного черноволосого брата буйной шевелюрой ядовито-зеленого оттенка и густо подведенными глазами, взял слово._

_\- Мы тут прикинули, босс. Нам нужны люди, так ведь? И деньги?_

_\- И оружие, - встрял Манабу._

_\- И оружие, - подтвердил Такеши. - У Токаджи осталось всего два десятка пилотов, у Суги и Хонджо - не больше тридцати людей на двоих. Так что, люди нужны тоже. Плюс истребители._

_Услышав свои имена, Макото и Тошияки оторвались от коммуникаторов и, наконец-то, обратили внимание на происходящее._

_\- Вот-вот, - поддакнул Манабу, за что получил от братца ощутимый тычок локтем куда-то в район печени._

_\- Да не вякай ты, уёбище, - Такеши еще разок для верности ткнул брата и продолжил: - Так вот. О чем бишь я? А, да! Как ни крути, а мы в полной и беспросветной жопе, босс._

_Снова открывшему рот Манабу уже Киришима отвесил подзатыльник, на что Манабу ответил ему коротким ударом в живот, потом демонстративно надулся и перебрался в кресло второго пилота, ближе к Юджи._

_Детский сад, а не команда одного из лучших боевых крейсеров, честное слово. Иногда Тамао ощущал себя воспитателем младшего уровня гакко, а не офицером, пусть и бывшим, космофлота._

_Киришима, отдышавшись, послал Манабу по известному адресу грубым жестом, а Такеши продолжил развивать мысль:_

_\- Так вот, мы тут прикинули, босс, пора нам двигать к Пограничным якудза._

  _Тамао удивленно моргнул. Ему в голову приходило много идей о том, как исправить их положение. Одной из них была даже позорная мысль о сдаче, возникшая после ранения Цуцумото. Но Серидзава знал, что друг будет всю жизнь винить себя, если его сэмпай из-за него пойдет против своих убеждений. И мысль о сдаче была задвинута на самый край сознания, хотя и не забыта. Но пойти на поклон к якудза... Эта идея у него не возникла даже мельком._

 

_Когда терраформировали одну из Граничных планет, впоследствии получившую простое имя «Хока»* (“родина”), получилось так, что большую часть ее переселенцев составили люди, жившие на “Земле, что была” в небольшой, но густонаселенной стране Япония. Они принесли на новое место свои верования и традиции, свою систему управления и свою преступность. За четыреста с лишним лет многое на планете изменилось, особенно когда она вступила в Альянс, но многое осталось прежним, лишь приобрело больший размах._

_“Якудза” в древней Японии звали себя члены преступных банд, заправлявших рэкетом, игорным бизнесом, проституцией и занимавшихся заказными убийствами. Самые старые семьи якудза давно легализовались и фактически смешались с хокайской аристократией. Кланы и семьи помладше, насчитывающие не больше пары сотен лет, уходили на другие луны и планеты, расширяя и укрепляя свое положение на галактическом уровне. Те, кто промышлял в Пограничье, занимались в основном контрабандой, охраной частных клиентов и азартными играми, запрещенными на большинстве планет Альянса. Их влияние было огромным, а количество людей, состоящих в каях - семьях, могло доходить до нескольких тысяч, в кланах - гуми - до десятков тысяч человек._

_Насколько знал Серидзава, к Пограничным якудза после поражения мятежников подалось много бывших "коричневых плащей". Несмотря на обещанную Альянсом амнистию, солдат армии мятежников объявили военными преступниками. У тех же, кто просто их поддерживал и помогал, были проблемы с жильем и работой; в центральных и околоцентральных системах они были никому не нужны. У людей с семьями выбора было мало, кроме как пытаться обустроиться на самых малопригодных для житья планетах, а вот одиночки, не долго думая, пополнили преступный мир._

_К якудза, иерархия которых была во многом сродни военной, а дисциплина местами даже жестче, часто приходили те, кто состоял в армии мятежников, а также те, кого выкинули из космофлота или армии Альянса._

_Что ж, возможно это был их шанс, иначе ..._

 

_\- Иначе нам придется продать "Судзуран", - озвучил Тамао ту мысль, которую все думали, но никто не хотел высказывать._

_\- Выходит, что так, Тамао, - Юджи, часто приходящий к одним и тем же выводам, что и капитан, распрямился в кресле, в котором все это время полулежал, уставившись в потолок. - Мы не в состоянии его содержать, у нас нет ни финансов, ни рабочей силы, ни боевой._

_\- Чё-ё-ёрт, - прошипел Манабу из соседнего кресла. - Как продавать? Босс? А мы как же? Куда мы денемся, а?_

_\- Да заткнись ты, урод! - Такеши, чуть не свалив по дороге расслабленно сидевшего Тацукаву, внезапно налетел на брата и врезал кулаком в челюсть. - Никто ничего не продает!_

_Манабу, от неожиданности пропустивший удар, тряхнул головой и ответил брату пинком тяжелого рабочего ботинка под колено. Такеши осел на пол, грязно выругавшись._

_\- Хватит затыкать мне рот, козел! - Манабу добавил еще пару пинков куда придется, не вставая с кресла. В ответ Такеши ухватил его за ногу и резко стянул вниз._

_\- А ну утихли оба, мудаки! - гаркнул на них Юджи. - Заебали уже!_

_Близнецы дернулись друг от друга. Манабу при этом шарахнулся башкой о кресло, и Такеши кинулся к нему смотреть, не повредил ли он себе чего. Впрочем, у обоих братьев головы были вполне себе крепкие, и Манабу отделался лишь легким испугом._

_Юджи затушил очередную самокрутку о подлокотник, выкинул ее точным броском в мусорный люк, выбрался из пилотского кресла и подошел к инфо-столу. Мрачно посмотрел на Хироми, который автоматически выпрямился под его взглядом._

_\- Ну, что у вас?_

_Киришима сглотнул и напрягся. У них с Юджи были вечные терки из-за самых разных мелочей. Юджи считал, что вожак троицы слишком самоуверен и нагл, Киришима - что он будет ничем не глупее, а то и поумнее первого помощника. Любой их разговор мог запросто перейти в драку, и плевать, что победителем пока еще всегда оставался Юджи. Киришима был очень хорошим учеником и учитывал результаты любой драки, в которой участвовал. Токаджи становилось не так легко справляться с ним физически._

_\- Серидзава-сан, - обратился хакер к Тамао, - Вы помните скандал с семьей Идзаки?_

_\- Идзаки? Идзаки-Идзаки... Из дзюсамми кадзоку? - Что-то такое Тамао очень смутно помнил. Что-то про старшего сына и про подстрекательство к мятежу. Помнится, об этом говорили в общепланетных новостях, но он в то время был настолько загружен учебой, что вряд ли толком слушал._

_\- Да-да, - закивал Киришима. - Из них. Так вот, Идзаки-сан был нашим сэмпаем в "Эбидзука"..._

_\- Да не пизди! - перебил его Токаджи. - Шун Идзаки? "Тот самый Идзаки" был вашим сэмпаем?_

_Хироми аж в лице изменился от того, что кто-то посмел сомневаться в его словах._

_\-  Да не вру я! Суги! Хонджо! - рявкнул он на своих дружков, - Это же правда?_

_Те одинаково нервно вздрогнули и дружно кивнули в ответ._

_\- Ну вот!  Идзаки-сан, после того, как семья от него отреклась, подался к Пограничным якудза, под крыло Хидео Такии. Они вроде как какие-то дальние родственники. В общем, когда мы последний раз с ним связывались..._

_\- Ты держишь связь с якудза? О чем можно говорить с этим уродом? - Юджи через стол ухватил Хироми за воротник рубашки и рывком заставил подняться. - О чем ты растрепал ему, гаденыш?_

_\- Юджи! - негромко, но резко сказал Тамао. - Отпусти его._

_Когда их капитан говорил подобным тоном, вся команда знала, что дело будет швах, если они не заткнутся и не разойдутся. Токаджи зло на него глянул, но руку разжал. Киришима одернул рубашку и остался стоять._

_\- Киришима, - до сих пор молчавший Токио, сидевший ближе всех к хакеру, похлопал его по спине. - Мы все, - он кивнул головой в подтверждение своих слов, - тебя внимательно слушаем. Да, Токаджи-кун?_

_Токаджи что-то неразборчиво буркнул в ответ, демонстративно достал еще одну самокрутку, прикурил и уселся обратно в свое кресло. Закинул ногу на ногу и водрузил на переносицу лётные очки, достав их из нагрудного кармана куртки. Весь его вид говорил о том, что Киришиме и Токио лучше какое-то время не встречаться с ним в коридорах "Судзурана" в одиночку._

_\- Вот видишь, абсолютно все._

_Миками вернулись на свои места за столом и усадили Киришиму обратно на стул между собой. Хироми чуть помолчал, успокаиваясь, потом продолжил:_

_\- Конечно, мы поддерживаем связь с Идзаки-саном, он же наш сэмпай. Мы помогли ему, когда даже родная семья от него отреклась. Он связывался с нами каждые сто-двести циклов, когда была возможность. Сэмпай постоянно предлагал вернуть нам долг, но до сих пор не было ничего такого, в чем нам нужна была бы его помощь. Последний раз мы общались задолго до Геры, потом он исчез. Безо всяких следов. Мы уж думали - все, кончили его где-нибудь в Пограничье. А буквально пару циклов назад он вдруг объявился. Прислал спейском через одного из наших знакомых._

_\- Мы пока не отвечали, - продолжил за друга Хонджо. - Не знали, что можно ему говорить. Идзаки-сан - свой человек, но кто его знает, что он сделает с информацией. Нас-то он не тронет, а за остальное мы ручаться не можем._

_\- "На войне и в бизнесе нет правил" - вот его кредо, - добавил вечно мрачный Суги. - Но свое слово он держит железно._

_\- Я отследил спейском, - снова заговорил Киришима. - К слову, у Рюсей-кай хреновая кибер-защита... Хидео Такия, а с ним и его вакагасира Шун Идзаки, сейчас на Персефоне. Вряд ли там их база, но они явно задержатся на планете какое-то время._

_\- До Персефоны всего пара кликов, босс. - вклинился Манабу. - И..._

_\- Можно помочь устроить встречу выпускников, - договорил за него Такеши._

_Близнецы, ухмыляясь, переглянулись и стукнулись кулаками у Хироми над головой. Тот лишь дернул плечами, отталкивая их от себя._

_\- Ха, - шумно выдохнул Токио, положив сцепленные руки на стол. Его белая рубашка ярко выделялась на фоне металлических конструкций и пластика. - Что скажешь, Тамао?_

 

 _Серидзава задумчиво откинулся на спинку кресла, машинально теребя резинку на запястье. За время, что они провели в бегах, его некогда по уставу_ _короткие волосы отросли, и теперь их приходилось забирать в хвост на макушке, чтобы не лезли в глаза при работе. Остригать их не хотелось: до "Учуусэна" он никогда коротко не стригся, и теперь в глубине души совершенно по-детски радовался, что больше_ _не придется._

_Он не знал, о чем думать. Слишком мало информации, слишком все на лету и быстро. Его нельзя было назвать медлительным, а уж тем более - тугодумом, такие в космофлот не попадают, но Тамао всегда был обстоятельным и старался учитывать многие варианты, если была такая возможность. В боевых действиях и в драках он словно жил в другом режиме: быстро реагируя, по-крупному рискуя и принимая мгновенные решения. В остальное время Серидзава предпочитал не торопиться с выводами._

_Тамао взглянул на Токаджи. Тот прятал глаза за полароидом очков, отказываясь реагировать. Капитан вздохнул._

_С Юджи было тяжело. Горячий нрав его часто подводил. Токаджи мог вспыхнуть, как пластик, попавший под лазерный заряд, по самому неожиданному поводу. Если на службе ему приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы в очередной раз не нарваться на разборку со старшими по званию, то после бунта он не старался держать себя в руках. Только если немедленная драка его не устраивала. Но можно было быть уверенным, что Токаджи всегда найдет способ добраться до того, кто его задел._

_Чаще всего жертвами его мести становились Миками и чёртова троица. Первые, как правило, за дело, вторые - просто потому что. “Воспитание молодежи”, любил говаривать Токаджи, пиздя означенную молодежь по почкам и печени, “всецело лежит на старших товарищах. Учитесь, “кохаи”, пока я жив”._

_“Кохаи”, зализывая в лазарете раны, клялись Токио, что однажды прикончат "любимого сэмпая” во сне. Или выкинут в космос. Или отправят в мусоросжигатель. Или взорвут вместе с истребителем. В общем, Тацукава утверждал, что каждый раз эти “или” становились все изобретательнее и суровей. Но так и оставались угрозами, не переходя в дело. Неровный баланс сил сохранялся - видимо, все стороны это шаткое равновесие устраивало._

_Тамао в их разборки не вмешивался. Лишь изредка, если видел, что Юджи заносит. Списки угроз его первого помощника, озвученные все тем же Токио, были гораздо длиннее и изощреннее. Тамао ржал в голос, слушая своего партнера, и при случае не забывал Юджи подколоть на эту тему. Так и веселились. А чем еще заниматься на дальних перелетах?_

_\- Киришима, - капитан принял решение. - Мне нужна вся информация, что у вас есть. О Рюсей-кай, Хидео Такии и Идзаки. Самое позднее - к завтраку. Вопросы есть?_

_Хироми помотал головой._

_\- Отлично. Все свободны._

_Когда Тамао покидал мостик, Юджи все еще сидел в кресле боевого пилота и смотрел на черноту космоса за бортом. Он так ничего и не сказал. Тамао пожал плечами, развернулся и оставил его одного._

*****

**2512 год, середина. Персефона, съемные апартаменты Рюсей-кай**

 - Капитан Серидзава.

Говорил Хидео Такия негромко, но каждое его слово было слышно очень отчетливо в тишине "кабинета". - Что привело в эти края офицера Альянса? Решили с пользой провести отпуск?

Тамао выпрямился, не поднимаясь с колен, но Такия жестом указал ему на металлический стул, стоящий напротив стола. Тамао сел на него, держа спину ровно, но расслабленно. Киришима и Токаджи поднялись вслед за ним и остались стоять за его спиной, на пару шагов позади и, судя по тому, что он мог видеть краем глаза, в парадной стойке. Некоторые вещи тяжело выбить из себя, если ты привык делать их годами. Тамао это по себе знал.

Серидзава посмотрел на главу Рюсей-кай в упор. Хидео Такии было немногим за пятьдесят. Его нельзя было назвать красивым мужчиной, скорее харизматичным. Весь его облик излучал спокойную уверенность и силу. Чем-то он напомнил Тамао его отца времен службы, до всего случившегося. Такая же внутренняя уверенность в том, что он все делает правильно, и что у него есть полное право вести за собой людей и ожидать их беспрекословного подчинения.

Да. Сегодня прямо день воспоминаний, и все - не к месту и не вовремя.

Тёмные глаза якудза смотрели ровно, без самодовольства, презрения или превосходства. Разве что самую малость насмешливо, словно происходящее его по-хорошему забавляло. Пусть. Тамао и сам был не против хороших развлечений.

_Черные начинают..._

\- Такия-сан, - начал Тамао, так же негромко и отчетливо, - я хочу предложить вам деловое партнерство.

Серидзава долго думал, как вести этот разговор. И, судя по секундной вспышке веселья в глазах Такии, выбрал верный вариант.

\- Вот как? - голос кумичё был все таким же ровным, бесстрастным. - И с какой стати мне сотрудничать с Альянсом?

\- Мне известно, что сейчас у вашей семьи много проблем с конкурентами. Пропадают корабли, грузы, вы терпите финансовые и людские потери. Плюс, в секторе происходит все больше нападений Пожирателей. Я хочу предложить вам охрану и помощь с доставкой.

\- И кто же будет обеспечивать безопасность? Космофлот?

Тамао внутренне собрался. От этого хода зависел теперь успех всей партии.

\- Боевой крейсер класса "файрвол" с двадцатью истребителями и двумя транспортниками на борту.

Такия негромко хмыкнул.

\- Этот крейсер, - продолжил Тамао, - больше года является не собственностью космофлота, а моим личным кораблем. Насколько мне известно, вам знаком "Судзуран"?

_Черные двигают льва…_

\- "Судзуран"? - светло-рыжий вакагасира, Идзаки, подпиравший стену широкими плечами справа от кумичё, не сдержал удивленный возглас.

Хидео на секунду прикрыл глаза. Взгляд его стал цепким, пронзительным.

\- Что хочу получить взамен я, Такия-сан? - Тамао позволил себе очень легкую улыбку, одними уголками губ. - Людей, вооружение, запасы и процент от прибыли.

\- "Судзуран", значит, - Голос Хидео Такии, четверть века назад два года отслужившего на крейсере командиром эскадрильи в звании лейтенанта 1 класса, впервые смягчился. - И как поживает наш нежный цветок?

_… Партия._

  _*****_

**_2511 год, в системе Желтого Дракона_  **

_Первые космические крейсеры класса "файрвол" появились около пятидесяти лет назад, когда Альянс только начинал крестовый поход по сплочению обжитого космоса под своей эгидой._

_"Файрволы" создавались как корабли, предназначенные исключительно для космических полетов и боев. Их собирали на орбитальных станциях; ни один крейсер этого типа никогда не садился на поверхность планеты._

_Это были не очень большие корабли, по сравнению, скажем, с "валькириями", рассчитанные максимум на 250-300 человек экипажа, в зависимости от модели. В более современных их версиях на борту могло быть в среднем сто человек вместе с гражданскими пассажирами._

_"Файрволы" были предназначены для охраны и оборонительных боев в космосе. Снаряженные орудиями дальнего действия, очень маневренные и скоростные, обладающие хорошим защитным полем, эти крейсеры буквально создавали защитные стены, давая возможность охраняемым кораблям уйти в овердрайв._

_И только в случаях крайней необходимости, как это было на Гере, их поддержку запрашивали для нападения или дополнительной помощи при действиях в планетных атмосферах и на поверхности, в которых использовались транспортники и истребители._

_В отличие от сил мятежников, корабли которых собирались всего на двух-трех орбитальных станциях, а команда состояла из представителей разных планет и систем, корабли космофлота собирались на станциях разных планет. Экипаж, как правило, набирали из жителей той системы, где базировалась станция._

_"Файрволы" и истребители Хока были одними из лучших в космофлоте. "Судзуран" и "Хосен" оба были из их числа, как и еще десяток кораблей._

_"Судзуран" принадлежал к третьему поколению крейсеров, правда, модернизированному. Его корпусу и внутренним конструкциям было почти тридцать лет; а вот двигатели, оборудование и вооружение последний раз обновляли незадолго до того, как Тамао попал на него младшим пилотом._

_На борту крейсера было место для сорока истребителей, двух транспортников, одного транспортного ВИП-шаттла, восьмидесяти десантников и пилотов, двадцати техников и кибер-специалистов, а также десяти старших командных офицеров._

_Экипаж “Судзурана”, как и всех хокайских кораблей, состоял исключительно из жителей Хока и ее трех лун. Основным его отличием было то, что попадали на этот крейсер те военные и пилоты, у которых имелись дисциплинарные взыскания, кого по каким-либо причинам не любило командование или такие, как Тамао или Шоджи. Команда крейсера отличалась редкой для хокайцев нелюбовью к военной дисциплине, на многое имела свое мнение, которое не боялась высказывать офицерам, и уважала не звания и титулы, а мастерство, храбрость и силу воли._

_Коммандер-майор Каваниши был капитаном не только потому, что его назначили на этот пост, а потому, что команда шла за ним по собственной воле._

_Токаджи, попав на крейсер простым пилотом 1 класса, меньше чем за год заработал себе право быть командиром звена эскадрильи, а еще через год вернул прежнее звание. Юджи был жестким и порой мстительным, но, как и у каждого в команде, у него было внутреннее чутье на несправедливость и ложь, которые притягивали и заставляли уважать. Он никогда не отступал в драке или в бою, использовал все шансы для того, чтобы победить, и сражался до последнего. Эти качества Юджи за последние полгода особенно ярко проявились в постоянных столкновениях с “Хосеном”._

_Любовь Шоджи к космосу и его бесспорный талант пилотирования сделали молодого лейтенанта 2 класса старшим боевым пилотом, и всего за полтора года помогли ему добиться звания лейтенанта-майора. На каком другом крейсере это случилось бы так быстро? А ведь Цуцумото, как и большинству из них, не было еще и 30 лет._

_На каком еще корабле простой пилот перелета Серидзава смог бы стать вторым помощником капитана? Где бы еще он смог продвинуться по званию выше лейтенанта-майора? Кто, кроме Каваниши, закрыл бы глаза на то, что простолюдины, каким был Тамао, не должны получать высшие офицерские звания и командовать людьми?_

_Служба на "Судзуране" не была раем. Больше всего она напоминала чистилище, в котором тебя постоянно проверяли на вшивость. Какой ты человек, что тобой движет? Чего стоят твое слово и принципы? Готов ли ты отстаивать то, во что веришь, пойдешь ли до конца? Твое звание офицера - пустой звук, или ты поведешь вперед своих людей, и неважно, какой противник вас ждет? И пойдут ли люди за тобой - самый главный вопрос._

 

_Когда пришел зашифрованный спейском с приказом прибыть на орбиту Геры, команда даже обрадовалась. Последнее время они не участвовали в военных действиях, больше занимались охраной торговых судов в околоцентральных системах да иногда сталкивались с Пожирателями, если бывали где-то в Пограничье. Им не хватало адреналина, и крейсер мало-помалу превращался в один огромный бойцовский клуб._

_Суги и Хонджо строили недавно прибывшее пополнение. Юджи с командиром второй эскадрильи устраивали пилотам игру в “царя горы” по всей нижней палубе и машинному отделению. Миками гоняли технарей в хвост и в гриву, заставляя их соревноваться в том, кто быстрее разберет-соберет оружие, от лазерного пистолета до пушек ближнего боя. Хироми написал для Шоджи программу боевого симулятора повышенной сложности, и Цуцумото зависал в ней часами, тренируясь. Серидзава, в обязанности которого, как второго помощника, вменялись тренировка экипажа и укрепление чувства товарищества, периодически поднимал боевую тревогу в любое время цикла, иногда по два раза подряд. Ему же приходилось разруливать все разборки, строить Хонджо и Сугихару, чтобы не переусердствовали, возвращать Киришиму в реальный мир, утихомиривать Миками, чтобы те не оставили их без вооружения в самый неподходящий момент, и в свою вахту сидеть за панелью управления. Когда его особенно все доставало, он строил всю команду на нижней палубе и давал приказ привести крейсер в особо парадный вид. Несогласные делали работу в двойном размере - за себя и товарища справа._

_В общем, люди уже начинали выть от скуки и доебываться друг до друга по пустякам, как вдруг пришел приказ о сборе сил Альянса на орбите Геры._

 

_Армада, направляющаяся к планете, на которой базировалась армия повстанцев, была не очень большой, но внушительной. В ней насчитывалось порядка пятнадцати “файрволов”, штук тридцать “чистильщиков”, семь “валькирий”, четыре “дракона” и флагман. Остальные силы Альянса должны были уничтожить другие известные скопления "коричневых плащей" в разных системах._

_Задачей “файрволов” в этом сражении было отправить десант на планету, а самим крейсерам - прикрывать флагман и уничтожать все без исключения корабли, поднимающиеся с планеты. Пленных приказано было не брать, даже если сами сдавались. “Валькирии” отслеживали весь сектор, чтобы не появилось непрошенных гостей, их штурмовики также высадились на планету. “Чистильщики” и “драконы” вели нападение в нижних слоях атмосферы. Флагман руководил операцией и держал связь с командованием Альянса._

_Гере грозила тотальная зачистка. Альянсу было глубоко наплевать, есть ли на ней мирные жители и что станет с планетой после._

_Когда все закончилось, и остатки команды вернулись на "Судзуран", люди пребывали в абсолютном шоке. Они потеряли десять истребителей, командира второй эскадрильи, транспортник,  первого помощника капитана (он же второй пилот перелета) и целый отряд десанта, включая почти всех новичков. В общем и целом, почти половину команды. Это было немыслимо._

_Но худшее, как оказалось, ждало их впереди._

 *****

**_2512 год, середина. Персефона, транспортник “Судзурана”_ **

 

После встречи с кумичё Рюсейкай они вернулись на транспортник, когда на Персефоне наступила ночь. Манабу в грузовом отсеке играл сам с собой в очень странную версию баскетбола, а Токио смотрел по взломанному Киришимой медкому какую-то научную передачу. Кроме них пятерых в транспортнике никого не было: всю команду оставили на борту. Они прилетели на планету не ради отдыха.

 Переговоры, по мнению Серидзавы, прошли вполне успешно. Им предстояло провести на планете как минимум несколько дней, чтобы найти подходящих людей, купить необходимые припасы, оружие и недостающее оборудование. Такия-сан любезно предоставил им кредит в счет будущих сделок. Процент, конечно, был высоким, но вполне посильным. Если им подвернется работа со стороны, они вполне его покроют.

Одним из условий сделки было участие вакагасиры Идзаки и его подчиненных - Чуты Тамуры, отвечающего за людей, и Такаши Макисэ, занимавшегося оружием, во всех будущих сделках. Сам Идзаки выступал личным представителем Такии и посредником между командой “Судзурана” и будущими заказчиками.

Токаджи был в молчаливом бешенстве. По неизвестной Серидзаве причине одно упоминание о рыжеволосом, уверенном в себе лейтенанте якудза (не говоря уже о его присутствии в поле зрения), категорически выводило Юджи из себя. Это из-за него, после памятного разговора на мостике, Токаджи всё-таки навалял Киришиме хороших пиздюлей. Повредил ему левую руку и ребра, спустив парня с лестницы между палубами. На вопросы Тамао Юджи ответил лишь "а не хуй под руку попадаться" и отказался говорить на эту тему.

Когда Суги и Хонджо приперлись к нему выяснять, что за хуйня, им тоже влетело, хотя и не так серьезно, как Хироми. В результате весь перелет до Персефоны троица провела в медотсеке, где Тацукава, матерясь сквозь зубы, пытался привести их в норму. Киришима до сих пор не мог ничего толком делать поврежденной рукой, а Суги прихрамывал на правую ногу. Злой как черт Токио пообещал Юджи в случае, если такое еще раз повторится, когда у них толком нет лекарств и необходимых препаратов, он отрежет ему яйца без наркоза и забудет пришить обратно. Тамао его еле успокоил.

 *****

**_2503 год, Хока, Шун Идзаки_ **

  _Шун Идзаки, если верить рассказам его кохаев и той информации, что Киришима собрал для Тамао, был весьма неординарной личностью. Ровесник Серидзавы, старший сын дзюсамми, Идзаки  родился и вырос на Хока. Его матерью была бывшая компаньонка, родом с Ариэль, на которой его отец так и не женился. Впрочем, Идзаки-старший официально признал Шуна_ _своим наследником, из-за чего его_ _мачеха парня искренне ненавидела._

_Вопреки ожиданием отца, владельца корпорации, занимающейся межпланетной торговлей, Идзаки по окончанию среднего уровня гакко выбрал не финасовую, а военную академию, и поступил в “Эбидзука”. Он был умен, хорошо учился, занимался спортивной стрельбой и боксом. Терпеливый и расчетливый, он предпочитал зря не рисковать и ввязываться в невыгодные для себя дела не любил. Больше всего Шун Идзаки, независимый и свободолюбивый по натуре, ненавидел уступать. Можно сказать, эта черта была его единственным слабым местом._

_Жизнь  Идзаки в одночасье повернулась к нему задним местом, когда ему только-только стукнуло 19 лет._

_Как рассказала чёртова троица, все проблемы у Шуна начались в последнем году младшего курса. У них сменился сенсей, преподававший историю и политику Альянса. Был такой дурацкий, мало кем любимый, но обязательный предмет, по которому сдавали переводной экзамен. У сенсея этого в академии учился сынок, на одном потоке с Идзаки. Парень был наглый, хамоватый и туповатый, и завидовал Шуну по-страшному. Он доставал его по всяким пустякам, делал мелкие пакости (на большие у него духу не хватало), жаловался папеньке, если за дела эти ему прилетало, в общем, всячески нарывался. Короче, как раз под экзамены, он довел-таки Идзаки до кипения, и тот его отпиздил. Не сказать, чтобы так уж сильно, но сломал нос и отбил почки. Ничего такого, что медики Хока не восстановили бы за день. Папенька-сенсей, в праведном гневе от происходящего, ничего поделать с Шуном не смог: двадцать человек подтвердило, что драки не было, Идзаки никого не трогал, а парень упал с лестницы в мертвой для системы наблюдения зоне._

_Тем не менее, сенсей отыгрался. На экзамене по своему предмету он начал задавать Шуну вопросы по войне с "коричневыми плащами", причем такие, на которые однозначного ответа не было. В аудитории, где присутствовало, кроме кадетов, несколько высших чинов академии, наблюдающий от Альянса и велась запись, он подвёл всё к тому, что Идзаки заявил, что методы подавления повстанцев слишком грубы, а политика, проводимая Альянсом, в корне не верна. Не дав ему довести мысль до конца, историк обвинил Шуна в сочувствии и пособничестве повстанцам._

_Те, кто был в курсе противостояния Идзаки и сенсея, прекрасно понимали, что парня только что подставили. Если бы не наблюдатель, то, скорее всего, все просто посмеялись бы, учителю высказали бы пару нелестных слов, Шуна заставили бы извиниться - и никаких проблем. Но присутствие человека из Альянса обязывало руководство к принятию мер._

 

_Идзаки сняли с экзаменов, посадили под замок в отдельном корпусе и запретили общаться со всеми, кроме дознавателя и защитника. Поставили в известность родителей. Отец его в это время был где-то в центральных системах по делам компании, связи с ним не было из-за важности и секретности проводимых сделок. Идзаки с ним и сам практически не общался после поступления в "Эбидзука" - тот никак не мог простить Шуну его выбор - и помощи просить никогда бы не стал. Мачеха же откровенно обрадовалась тому, что есть возможность убрать старшего наследника с дороги, и запретила предоставлять Шуну корпоративных адвокатов._

_Когда начался дознавательный процесс, оказалось, что хорошо отредактированная запись экзамена попала в новости. За считанные дни огласка приняла межпланетный масштаб: разгорелся_ _скандал, в котором были замешаны кадзоку._ _СМИ подогревали истерику, вызывая в новостные передачи всех, у кого было что сказать об Идзаки. В основном, это были глупости, слухи и откровенные гадости. В одном из таких интервью мачеха Идзаки заявила, что в доме дзюсамми кадзоку нет и быть не может места "повстанческой мрази", что все это - влияние его родной матери - компаньонки (и неважно, что та умерла, когда Шуну было всего семь лет), что парень с детства был бунтарем и что семья лишает его статуса наследника и отказывается от него._

_Руководство академии было в шоке. Хорошо знавшие Шуна учителя пытались хоть чем-то ему помочь, но на кону стояла репутация заведения, и мнение их никого не волновало. Идзаки в срочном порядке исключили._

_Поскольку он больше не являлся кадетом военной академии, Шуна подлежало передать федералам на время проведения следствия и последующего суда. Но в день, когда Идзаки должны были перевозить из академии в федеральный участок, оказалось, что парень исчез._

_Все попытки федералов разобраться в том, что случилось, оказались безрезультатными. Той ночью в корпусе, где его держали под арестом, случился перебой с питанием и все записывающие устройства временно отключились. За то мизерное время, которое понадобилось системе на подключение к аварийным источникам и перезагрузку, Идзаки просто пропал из помещения, закрывавшегося снаружи на автоматический замок. Данные его идентификационного чипа отсутствовали в системе, которую, как предполагалось, невозможно было взломать._

_Подозревали его друзей и сокурсников, но никто из них даже близко не подходил к корпусу. Все попытки хоть что-то выяснить у кадетов и учителей уперлись в стену молчания и ответы "ничего не знаем"._

_Федералы спешно перекрыли космопорты планеты и всех трех лун в поисках "сбежавшего шпиона мятежников", прочесали столицу с окрестностями вдоль и поперёк, даже к якудза сунулись - но ловить было некого._

_Идзаки исчез с лица Хока._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *邦家 [ ほうか] - страна, чья-либо родная страна (родина)


	2. Глава вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена поцелуя между несовершеннолетними.

**_2490 год, Хока, столичный пригород,  
резиденция дзюсамми-кадзоку Идзаки_ **

  _\- Шун-чан, где ты, малыш? Поздоровайся с гостями, - мамин голос был радостным. Последнее время это бывало так редко, что шестилетний Идзаки Шун стал забывать, как это, когда мама радуется._

_\- Шун-чан? - мама показалась в дверях комнаты, в которой Шун самозабвенно пытался разобрать маленького робота-уборщика. Ему очень хотелось знать, куда же девается пыль, которую тот протирает. Пока что дело шло туго: он никак не мог найти, как же его открыть. Впрочем,  рано или поздно у него обязательно получится  - в упрямстве Шуну не было равных._

_\- Шун-чан? - мама позвала его еще раз, и Шун, наконец, оторвался от робота. Улыбающаяся мама в красивом темно-синем кимоно, расшитом цветами, стояла в дверях комнаты, держа за руку темноволосого худенького мальчика, одного с ним возраста. Мальчик, одетый в простые черные штаны и просторную светло-серую рубашку навыпуск, смотрел в пол, пряча глаза за спадающей до кончика носа челкой. Шун подбежал к матери, ухватил ее за другую руку и уставился на гостя._

_\- Знакомься, Шун, это Ген-чан. Они с папой приехали ненадолго к нам погостить. Будь хорошим мальчиком и позаботься о Ген-чане. Ты старше, поэтому не обижай его.  Он немного стесняется._

_Мама взяла Шуна за руку и вложила в его ладонь ладонь мальчика. - Я рассчитываю на тебя, Шун-чан._

_Она провела рукой его по голове, пригладив вечно растрёпанные рыжие волосы, и ушла._

_Мальчики остались стоять  в дверях. Шун держал Ген-чана за руку, которую тот не спешил освобождать. Ладонь у него была узкая и горячая, словно ему было очень жарко.  Хотя, в доме было прохладно, потому что мама совсем не переносила жару, а этот теплый сезон был слишком жарким._

_Мальчишка до сих пор так и глядел в пол, словно там было что-то очень интересное. Шун, на всякий случай, тоже глянул вниз. Но нет, пол как пол, обычный, из темных, гладких, широких досок, даже без ковриков. Все коврики и ковры были в комнатах, на проходе их никогда не клали. Маме нравилось ходить босыми ногами по гладкому дереву. Шун тоже это очень любил._

_\- Привет! Я Шун Идзаки. А ты?_

_Ген-чан засопел и что-то буркнул себе под нос. Шун вздохнул. Мальчишка то ли его боялся, то ли просто был неразговорчивый. Может, если ему робота показать, то он хоть посмотрит куда-то, кроме пола? Шун потянул Ген-чана за руку вглубь комнаты._

_\- Ген-чан, ты любишь роботов? Смотри, что у меня есть!_

_Робот-уборщик лежал на невысоком столике, перевернутый на верхнюю часть. Шун, отпустив Ген-чана, схватил робота двумя руками и сунул его гостю чуть ли не в самое лицо._

_\- Ты чего? - вскрикнул Ген-чан, отшатнувшись, и, наконец, взглянул на Шуна. Его черные глаза за чёлкой были распахнуты от удивления, а руки сжались в кулаки._

_\- О, ты умеешь говорить! - Шун улыбнулся до ушей. - А я думал, тебя не научили._

_Он положил робота обратно на столик и устроился на полу, похлопав по ковру рядом с собой: - Садись! Я пытаюсь его разобрать. Жутко интересно, куда девается пыль, когда он ее убирает…_

_Ген-чан присел на коленки рядом с ним, наблюдая, как Шун крутит уборщика в руках. Спустя несколько безуспешных шуновых попыток, он пихнул его локтем в бок._

_\- Дай!_

_Шун на секунду замялся, но отдал робота гостю. Тот, смешно наморщив лоб и прикусив нижнюю губу, повертел машину в руках, что-то где-то нажал, потом потянул - и оппа! - робот раскрылся на две части. Шун засмеялся._

_\- Ген-чан! У тебя получилось! Как ты это сделал? Покажи!_

_Тот собрал робота обратно, потом показал на едва заметную кнопку у того на нижней панели, нажал на нее ногтем и потянул за выскочившую пластинку. Робот снова раскрылся._

_\- Ух ты! Здорово! - Шун схватил нижнюю часть уборщика, рассматривая механизм. - Смотри, что это? На блок питания похоже, да?_

_Ген-чан утвердительно хмыкнул. Ткнул пальцем в прозрачную панель под крышкой робота, заполненную какой-то жидкостью._

_\- Сюда, - сказал он со знанием дела. - Сюда собирается пыль, в очиститель. У нас дома такие есть. Я как-то один разобрал, посмотреть, что внутри. Пролил очиститель на ковер. Дыра осталась. Три дня в комнате просидел, пока отец не перестал сердиться. Потом принес мне три таких, сломанных. Сказал, “починишь, можешь разбирать все, что хочешь”._

_\- И как? Починил? - спросил Шун._

_\- Два. Третий был совсем сломан._

_\- А папа чего?_

_\- Сказал, только кары и байки не трогай, они взрываются, если не знать, куда можно лезть, а куда нет._

_\- Да ладно! Так и сказал?_

_Ген-чан пожал плечами и снова хмыкнул: - Можешь сам у него спросить, когда он придет._

_Шун шмыгнул носом и стал собирать робота обратно._

_\- Везет тебе. Мне бы вообще запретили всё трогать. Папа строгий. Даже если бы мама разрешила, он точно бы запретил._

_Робот, в конце концов, был собран, включен и отпущен на волю - собирать пыль по комнате. Шун задумался над тем, чем же теперь заняться. Мама, видно, пока приходить обратно не собиралась. Общалась с отцом Ген-чана во взрослой части дома, куда Шуну разрешалось выходить только по очень важным случаям. Папа у него, действительно, был очень строгий. Шун задумчиво взъерошил_ _свои темно-рыжие_ _волосы, взлохматив_ _их еще больше._

_\- Хочешь из лука пострелять?_

_\- Из чего? - удивился Ген-чан._

_\- Из лука. Это такая палка с веревкой, с которой можно пускать стрелы в цель. Мне дядя подарил. У них в семье древняя традиция - стрелять из лука. Всем мальчишкам полагается уметь._

_Ген-чан задумался, снова смешно наморщившись, и согласно кивнул._

_\- Пойдем! - Шун поднялся с пола, попрыгав на месте, чтобы не кололо ноги. Он никогда не мог долго сидеть на коленках. - Тут во дворе мишени сделали. Специально, чтобы я тренировался. А то садовники ругаются, что я все цветы постреляю. А я в них даже не целился. Только в деревья! Пойдем, Ген-чан!_

_\- Генджи. Меня зовут Генджи, - сказал тот, поднявшись с колен. Он протянул Шуну левую руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. Шун посмотрел на его ладонь, потом на лицо, на котором блестели черные глаза и уголки губ поднимались вверх, в почти незаметной улыбке, и крепко пожал протянутую руку._

_\- Привет, Генджи! - улыбнулся Шун в ответ. - Здорово, что ты к нам приехал!_

 

_Вот так, в жаркий день теплого сезона, последнего перед поступлением в гакко, Шун впервые встретил Генджи Такию._

 

**2512 год, середина. Персефона, съемные апартаменты Рюсей-кай**

На утро после переговоров с капитаном "Судзурана" Идзаки разбудил "дилинь" коммуникатора. Шун застонал и с головой укрылся покрывалом. Они с Чутой и Макисэ разошлись лишь когда на небе Персефоны появились первые признаки рассвета. Всю ночь втроем пили и перетирали, на хуя им сдался этот крейсер, пусть и боевой, пусть и наполовину укомплектованный, и где набирать людей. С оружием у них проблем не было.

Идзаки знал, почему Хидео-сан согласился на эту сделку. Он и сам на многое пошел бы, чтобы заполучить этот крейсер. Но это не отменяло того факта, что теперь Шун должен был ебать себе мозг, думая, где найти десять пилотов на истребители. И как быть с боевым пилотом. Пилоты вообще на дороге не валяются, хорошие - тем более, а уж на боевой крейсер - так вообще хуй сыщешь.

 

Коммуникатор "дилинькнул" еще раз. Идзаки запустил в стол, на котором тот лежал, подушкой. Не попал. Подушка, мать ее, не пистолет. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Шун вылез из-под покрывала. Пошарил по карманам валявшейся рядом с кроватью куртки, достал стальной портсигар, вытянул из него сигарету. Из штанов вытряс зажигалку. Закурил, укладываясь на спину поперек кровати и глядя в металлический потолок.

На Персефоне им пришлось жить в старом ангаре космопорта, переделанном в подобие мотеля. Их "апартаменты" были одними из самых приличных в этом заведении. Чистыми, с десятком комнат и кабинетом, если можно его так назвать.

Кабинет временно превратили в место для проведения сделок. В одной из комнат спал Шун, соседнюю с ней Тамура и Макисэ делили одну на двоих. Хидео-сан расположился в самых дальних от входа трех смежных комнатах, в которые попасть можно было только через кабинет. В трех остальных Чута разместил людей, а в еще двух - оружие, за которым они сюда приехали. В общем, не так комфортно, как в родных стенах Рюсей-кай, но жить можно.

Докурив, Идзаки затушил окурок о мусорное ведро, стоявшее рядом с кроватью, встал и как был в чём мать родила добрёл до стола. Коммуникатор весело моргал окном сообщений. Спейском. Шун ткнул в него пальцем. Киришима, мать его. Чертов кохай. Принесла же нелегкая.

" _Переписал вашу кибер-защиту. Сэмпай, ты в курсе, что в вашей системе есть посторонний канал связи? Не смог его отрубить. Закодировано слишком серьезно, с крейсера такой не отключишь._

 _Капитан просил передать, что после полудня по планетному ждет вас на транспортнике. До связи_."

Идзаки аж протрезвел. Вот же ж ублюдок, вечно сующий нос не в свои дела! Он ткнул в кнопку видео-вызова. После минутного ожидания в окне кома показалось помятое лицо сонного Киришимы.

\- Твою ж так, Хироми! Я, блядь, башку тебе отрублю! - Идзаки рявкнул на него во весь голос.

\- Сэмпай? - с хакера разом слетел весь сон. - Что случилось?

\- Тебя кто просил лезть куда не следует? Я тебя просил? Ты что натворил, мудила?

Идзаки готов был поклясться, что примятые волосы хакера от его крика сами собой встопорщились, сделав его похожим на дикобраза с Тени. Киришима и сам ощерился. Кохай ненавидел, когда на него орут без объяснений.

\- Сэмпай, какого черта? Я всю ночь вашу систему переписывал! Ты знаешь, какое редкостное говно ваша кибер-защита? А этот канал? Я до сих пор его отследить не мо...

\- Захлопни пасть и слушай сюда, урод!

Хироми заткнулся.

\- Чтоб ты к этому каналу на парсек не подходил, ты понял? Иначе я тебя по всей Персефоне раскатаю!

Хакер молчал, мрачно глядя исподлобья.

\- Я спрашиваю, ты меня понял? Ты всё равно его не взломаешь, а если нарушишь связь, я забуду, что тебе жизнь должен! Все понятно?

\- Да!

\- Вот и ладненько, - сказал Идзаки уже нормальным тоном. Если Киришима обещает, то это железно. - И чтоб не одна душа не знала. Ни твой капитан, ни Суги, ни Хонджо, никто.

Кохай кивнул.

\- Молодец! - Идзаки позволил себе улыбнуться. Так, совсем слегка. - За защиту спасибо. Никак не могли найти хорошего человека ее нормально сделать. Я как раз с тобой хотел обсудить, когда послал сообщение.

Лицо хакера просияло. Похвала от Шуна была для него не хуже "стрима" для наркомана. Идзаки это прекрасно знал и вовсю пользовался в нужные моменты.

\- Скажи своему коммандеру, что мы будем через час после полудня.

Хироми снова кивнул. Идзаки нажал отбой.

Так, одной проблемой меньше. И кохай теперь никуда не полезет без разрешения.

Шун улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, хитро и с издевкой, как умел только он. Его кохаями было легко управлять. Суги и Хонджо, в основном, понимали только хорошую трепку и конкретные объяснения, почему для них что-то будет выгодно. А Киришима, влюбленный в него с шестнадцати лет, хотя и знавший, что ему ничего не светит, до сих пор не терял надежду на ответные чувства, на которой играть было - раз плюнуть. Идзаки, в редких приступах угрызений совести, случавшихся с ним в глубокой юности, отшивал его не один раз. И по-хорошему, и с пиздюлями. Потом плюнул. Хочет надеяться - его проблемы. Он хотя бы молча это делает. А Шуну это только на руку.

Не сказать, что кохай совсем уж ему не нравился. Нет. Но для Шуна он был вроде младшего брата. Интересный малый, симпатичный, хоть и с припиздью. В академии все чего-то кому-то доказывал, сначала кулаками, потом в виртуале. Потом, попав на "Судзуран" успокоился, вроде как нашел свое место. В какой-нибудь другой жизни, при других обстоятельствах, Шун, возможно, и ответил бы малолетке взаимностью. Но в этом мире в его сердце было место только для двух людей - давно умершей матери и Ворона.

 Вакагасира Рюсей-кай, окончательно придя в себя после ночных возлияний, хорошенько потянулся и потопал в душ - приводить себя в порядок, пока уборную не заняли два идиота, дрыхнувшие в соседней комнате. Хуй им, а не горячая вода.

 

**_2491-2496 годы, Хока_ **

_К десяти годам Генджи собрал свой первый гибрид из двух байков, в двенадцать - разбирал отцовские кары и отчаянно скучал на всех уроках младшей гакко, кроме творческого и физического развития. Жил он на Хока с отцом, вечно пропадавшим по каким-то своим делам, и, по большей части, свободное время проводил у Идзаки._

_Идзаки в семь лет похоронил мать, а в десять жил в семье отца в отдельном флигеле, стараясь не пересекаться с мачехой и двумя младшими сводными братьями. В двенадцать он стал чемпионом по спортивной стрельбе среди ровесников, всё так же увлекался кюдо и занимался боксом._

_На уроках, в отличие от спящего на них Генджи, Шун читал. Все подряд: от учебников старших уровней до исторических романов. Дома у него была огромная библиотека настоящих бумажных книг, бывшая семейным наследием, и Шун проводил свое свободное время в ней, когда Генджи не мог прийти._ _Ген-чан был его единственным другом и самым близким человеком._

_Несмотря на то, что Ген-чан был из даймё, а Шун так и вовсе из кадзоку, оба мальчика ходили в совершенно обычную гакко, разве что со спортивным уклоном. Идзаки занимался стрельбой и боксом, Генджи - гонками на байках и кэндо._

_Со сверстниками они не то, что бы не ладили, но и особой дружбы с ними не водили - положение сказывалось. Все намеки на дружбу обрывались, когда узнавали об их семьях. Дети из аристократии не учились в обычных гакко, это считалось недостойным их происхождения. Идзаки и Такия тоже не должны были бы, но вредная мачеха Шуна убедила его отца в том, что для будущего наследника это будет хорошей жизненной школой. Генджи было всё равно, где учиться, лишь бы с другом, а Такия-сан был абсолютно уверен в том, что его сын всегда_ _знает, что делает._

_Первые пару лет обучения для обоих не прошли спокойно. Они учились в разных классах, где поначалу выделялись на общем фоне как пара белых ворон, и не только из-за одежды, манеры разговаривать и воспитания._

_Генджи, вечно тощий, словно его дома не кормили досыта, угловатый, немного неуклюжий и молчаливый, отчего-то казался одногруппникам легкой мишенью для насмешек. Они пытались смеяться над его внешностью, над дурацкой особенностью вечно сшибать все углы, над увлеченностью творческими уроками, даже над тем, что он все время ходил за Идзаки, словно привязанный, и ни с кем больше общаться не стремился. Большую часть насмешек Такия пропускал мимо ушей, и мало кто ожидал, что если его в конце концов разозлить, он налетает на обидчиков, не смотря ни на что. Противники в два раза сильнее его не выдерживали такой ярости и, порой, были не в силах подняться после драки. Очень быстро стало понятно, что с Генджи в одиночку связываться - себе дороже, и его оставили в покое, а если хотели драться, то нападали компанией._

_Идзаки, наоборот, никогда за словом в карман не лез, отшучивался и огрызался, насколько хватало богатого словарного запаса и воображения. Язык у него был острый и хорошо подвешенный, и все словесные перепалки очень быстро переходили в драки, поскольку, как правило, приставалы совершенно не понимали, оскорбляет он их или нет, поэтому на всякий случай решали в ответ бить. Шун драться умел, но не любил, сам никогда не нападал первым, и даже за Генджи заступался редко, только если уж силы были слишком не равны, - знал, что тот ненавидит, когда его считают слабым и беспомощным._

_На третий год они оказались в одной группе - и доставать их перестали.  Наоборот, мальчишки стали вдруг вожаками, без которых не решалось ни одно важное дело, будь то разборки между группами или с другими школами, прогулы уроков или общие вылазки в игровые центры. Идзаки ловил с этого кайф, ему нравилось быть лидером и принимать решения, а Генджи просто был рядом с другом, и ему, по большому счёту, было пофиг на все, кроме общения с Шуном._

_К моменту перехода в среднюю гакко случилось два события._

_Во-первых, в тот тёплый сезон пропал Такия-сан. Он улетел в очередной раз по своим делам и не вернулся в оговорённый срок. От него не было даже спейскома. Домоправитель, на чьём попечении жил Генджи, когда отец был в отъезде, спустя положенный срок подал заявление о пропаже федералам. И когда его известили о том, что Такия Хидео, 36-летний тодзама даймё, погиб при нападении неопознанного корабля на пассажирский фрегат в системе Голубого Дракона, домоправитель сделал единственное, что было в его силах - передал Генджи на попечение двоюродной тетки._

_Тётка была Генджи не родной - женой отцовского кузена, сына младшего брата отца Хидео-сана. Она всю жизнь ненавидела Хидео за то, что тот был наследником титула, хотя её супруг был старше,  выше по званию, и женат на ней, потомственной аристократке. А поскольку детей у них не было, то будущим тодзама даймё после смерти отца автоматически становился Генджи._

_Мужу её, армейскому генералу в отставке, титул был не нужен. Его вполне устраивала тихая, спокойная, провинциальная жизнь с рыбалкой, охотой, сёги и общением со старыми сослуживцами. Переться в столицу ради светских раутов и пьянок он не желал, политика ему была до фонаря, а в развлекательном бизнесе, которым занимался Хидео последние двенадцать лет, он ничего не понимал. Племянника он видел всего пару раз и не особо стремился. Тётка Генджи, понимая, что без выполнения условий завещания, по которым она была обязана заботиться о парне до окончания им старшей школы, исполнять обязанности (фиктивные) владелицы сети ресторанов и увеселительных заведений и использовать только часть денег, выделенных ей как опекуну, ей вообще не светит ничего, кроме провинции и скучного мужа, переехала в дом Такии и устроилась в нем по своим вкусам._

_Генджи, и без того практически живший у Идзаки, быстренько собрал все свои немногочисленные вещи и многочисленные инструменты, любимый  байк и отцовский спортивный кар, и окончательно переселился к нему во флигель._

_Второе, что случилось в тот год, последовало за первым. Акари-сан, так звали эту тётушку, заявила, что раз уж Генджи - будущий даймё, то учиться вместе с простолюдинами ему не пристало и чуть не отправила парня в интернат. Несколько скандалов и откровенных истерик спустя они сошлись на компромиссе: выбрали одну из гакко, упоминая которую ей не пришлось бы краснеть в свете, но в которой не нужно было постоянно проживать, и Генджи перевёлся в неё, утащив за собой Идзаки. Шун как раз имел серьёзный разговор с отцом, которого обычная гакко тоже больше не устраивала. Наследнику бизнесмена пора было учиться финансам, а не тратить время на чтение и спорт._

_*****_

**2512 год, Персефона, транспортник “Судзурана”**

Судзурановский транспортник встретил Идзаки открытым грузовым отсеком и Юджи Токаджи, курившим в его тени.  Первый помощник Серидзавы, одетый в потрепанные черные форменные брюки и рубашку, сидел на бортике погрузочного модуля, и весь его вид, несмотря на летные очки, закрывавшие пол-лица, просто кричал, что Токаджи сейчас хотел бы быть на другом конце галактики. А еще лучше, чтобы Идзаки сотоварищи оказались в какой-нибудь другой галактике, до которой и жизни не хватит добираться на овердрайве. Шун, в общем, и сам бы хотел ему того же. Токаджи был невыносим девять лет назад, вряд ли что-то изменилось за это время.

Рядом с пилотом какой-то странного вида чувак в грязном и местами драном рабочем комбинезоне ковырялся в двигателе погрузчика. Даже в полумраке отсека была хорошо заметна его ярко-зеленая шевелюра, выбивающаяся из-под повязанной на голову тряпки.

Идзаки, подходя к шлюзу вместе с Чутой и Макисэ, ухмыльнулся и поправил на переносице черные очки - не старинные, но реплика отличного качества. У него таких было несколько штук. Шун любил за ними прятать глаза - это бесило людей и заставляло их думать, что он не умеет скрывать своих мыслей без их помощи. Демонстративное снятие очков всегда давало один и тот же эффект - ему непроизвольно начинали больше доверять. Мало кто знал, что в его взгляде всегда отражалось лишь то, чему он позволял там отражаться.

Судя по всему, первый помощник капитана Серидзавы пользовался летными очками по той же причине. Это почему-то веселило. Идзаки всегда нравилось точить когти о тех, кто так же как и он сам ненавидел уступать.

Остановившись возле опущенной на землю платформы шлюза вакагасира достал из куртки портсигар, вытащил сигарету. Чута тут же протянул ему зажигалку. Полезный человек - Чута: не только вечно таскает при себе всякие нужные мелочи типа зажигалок (свои Идзаки теряет стабильно раз в несколько дней), стерильных салфеток, запасных обойм и платинов*, но и странным образом умеет находить подход к людям. Особенно к бывшим повстанцам. Неизвестно почему, но те любят ему душу раскрывать. А Тамура, пользуясь этим, всегда набирает новых бойцов, расписывая им прелести жизни якудза (правда, постоянно умалчивая о ее крайнем вреде для здоровья и свободы).

Идзаки закурил и некоторое время молча смотрел на Токаджи сквозь темные стекла очков. Как бы ни не хотелось, а со вторым человеком "Судзурана" придется как-то общаться. Пока он не поймет полную расстановку сил и не придумает, как заполучить крейсер в свое распоряжение, желательно без посторонних людей на борту в лице нынешней его команды.

Не то, что бы он что-то имел против них лично. Кохаи, например, вообще могут оставаться. Их построить и окончательно привязать к себе - это как два пальца об асфальт (Идзаки находил древние выражения особенно подходящими к определенным случаям; таким как этот, например). Но Токаджи не нужен однозначно, и не важно, какой из него пилот. Конечно, капитан вряд ли сдаст свой корабль без боя; а в том, что Тамао Серидзава - опасный и умный оппонент сомневаться Идзаки ни на секунду даже не пришло в голову. Но рано или поздно Шун найдет и к нему ключик и его слабое место. По другому и быть не может.

А пока им с парнями надо осмотреться, найти людей, провернуть пару-тройку дел, а там будет понятно, что делать дальше. Но так запросто прилетевший прямо им в руки "Судзуран" Идзаки не упустит.

Идзаки выдохнул последнюю затяжку, затушил окурок о металл, бросив его на землю, и не спеша взошел на транспортник. Тамура и Макисэ остались стоять возле платформы, негромко переговариваясь.

\- Токаджи-кун, - обратился Шун к пилоту, снимая очки и убирая их во внутренний карман, - надеюсь, ваша первая ночь на Персефоне прошла спокойно? Хорошо спалось?

Токаджи едва заметно передернуло. Он молча спрыгнул с борта погрузчика, подошел прямо к Идзаки, снял очки и, глядя на него ничего не выражающим глазами, бесцветно сказал:

\- Капитан ждет вас в блоке управления.

Потом повернулся к якудза спиной и направился к ведущей наверх лестнице, не ожидая пойдет ли тот за ним.

Шун, жестом подозвав к себе Чуту и Макисэ, направился следом, едва заметно улыбаясь. День обещал быть очень интересным.

 

_*****_

**_2499 год, Хока, столица_ **

  _\- Шун_

_\- М-м?_

_\- Почему?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Почему я должен лететь?_

_\- ..._

_\- Я не хочу._

_\- Знаю._

_\- Нет. Ты не понял. Не хочу без тебя._

_\- Знаю._

_\- ..._

_Генджи, как всегда, был горячим словно разогретый байк. Даже через форму его спина просто обжигала, несмотря на ночную прохладу._

_Они сидели спиной к спине на плоской крыше гакко под безоблачным ночным небом. Идзаки смотрел вдаль, на освещённые жилые дома и высотки столичного делового центра, а Генджи, запрокинув голову ему на плечо, то ли глядел на звёзды, то ли дремал._

_Сегодня был их последний день в средней гакко. А через неделю Генджи должен был лететь на Синон, в  какую-то экспериментальную частную академию для одаренных детей. Его бесспорный технический талант не остался незамеченным, а тётушка, Акари-сан, только и мечтала как бы от него избавиться, несмотря на то, что племянник появлялся дома не чаще раза в неделю, да и вообще ничего общего иметь с ней не желал._

_\- Почему ты не можешь полететь со мной?_

_\- ..._

_\- Ты все равно поступаешь в "Эбидзука". Отец вышвырнет тебя из дома._

_\- Знаю._

_\- Не хочешь?_

_\- Знаешь, что хочу._

_\- Тогда почему?_

_\- Так будет лучше._

_\- Кому? Тебе?_

_\- Нам._

_\- Не понимаю._

_\- Знаю._

_Идзаки вздохнул. Он не знал, как объяснить._

_Почти десять лет они были рядом, чуть ли не сутками подряд. Нет, он не устал, но в последнее время Шун совершенно перестал понимать, что с ним происходит. Он не мог понять, в какой момент стал замечать, что от таких посиделок, как сейчас, его бросает то в жар, то в холод. Что он то и дело обращает внимание на то, какие у Генджи удивительные глаза - почти черные, бездонные, горящие бескрайним любопытством. Что пальцы друга, длинные, узкие, умело управляющие различными инструментами, стали его так завораживать, что он иногда теряет счёт времени, наблюдая за тем, как работает Ген-чан над очередным проектом. Не так давно они оба начали втихаря курить - и Шун отчего-то взял привычку прикуривать не от зажигалки, а от сигарет друга, и иногда даже отнимать у него уже раскуренные сигареты. У таких вкус табака казался ему чуть более насыщенным и сладким, чем обычно, хотя курили они одни и те же._

_Чисто теоретически он догадывался, в чем может быть дело, но именно это его и пугало. Генджи был для него младшим братом, тем, кого он привык защищать и беречь, тем, кому он уделял почти постоянное внимание и для него это было в порядке вещей. Если же происходящее с ним сейчас было признаками влюблённости (а Шуну казалось именно так), то ему необходимо было понять, как быть дальше. И хотя три года - долгий срок, за который может случиться все, что угодно, но Шун верил, что именно так он разберется, как по-настоящему относится к Генджи._

 

_\- Ты сможешь прилетать на каникулы._

_\- Или ты?_

_\- Или я. Мы сможем общаться каждый день по спейскому._

_\- Мы "будем" общаться._

_\- Ну я так и сказал._

_\- Ты сказал "сможем"._

_\- Ты же меня понял._

_\- Да._

_Генджи выпрямился. Зашуршала одежда, щелкнула зажигалка и потянуло табачным дымом. Идзаки протянул руку назад._

_\- Дай._

_\- Свою закуривай._

_\- Генджи._

_\- У меня последняя._

_\- Я тебе потом пол-пачки отдам._

_Генджи фыркнул, но сигарету отдал. Идзаки жадно затянулся, снова ощутив, насколько табак слаще и насыщенней. В голове мелькнула шальная мысль о том, будут губы Генджи сладкими или терпкими, если он его сейчас поцелует. Шун тряхнул головой и сделал ещё затяжку, а потом протянул наполовину скуренную сигарету обратно._

_\- На. Спасибо._

_\- Ха! Но пол-пачки ты все равно отдашь._

_\- Отдам, - легко согласился Шун. Ему было слишком хорошо на душе, чтобы спорить из-за такой ерунды._

_Генджи с сигаретой в зубах развернулся на месте и уселся рядом с Шуном._

_\- Аники?_

_Шун удивлённо взглянул на друга. За всю жизнь Ген-чан назвал его старшим братом от силы несколько раз, в те мрачные моменты, когда кому-то из них было слишком плохо. Когда умерла мама Шуна, когда мальчишки в младшей гакко разнесли вдребезги его проект мини-кара, когда они узнали, что Такия-сан погиб и когда Шун подхватил какой-то дурацкий вирус и три дня провалялся в бреду и с дикой температурой, а мачеха отказывалась вызвать домашнего врача. Почему вдруг сейчас?_

_\- Скажи мне, аники, ты считаешь меня идиотом?_

_Генджи докурил сигарету и затушил её о пластик, на котором они сидели. Потом повернул голову и посмотрел Идзаки прямо в глаза. Он редко так поступал, лишь когда что-то было очень для него важно. Идзаки вдруг стало не по себе._

_На крыше гакко фонарей не было, лишь дежурная лампа над входом, и теперь, когда они смотрели друг на друга, лицо Идзаки было в тени, а в глазах Генджи отражался тёплый оранжевый свет лампы._

_\- Ты думаешь, я настолько долбанутый на голову, что не вижу ничего кроме техники и не замечаю, что ты ведёшь себя по-другому?_

_\- Гендж..._

_\- Ты перестал до меня дотрагиваться, даже случайно, а еще недавно щекотал меня до истерики. Я не помню, когда мы последний раз вместе тренировались. Ты то смотришь на меня минутами, словно зависаешь, то даже не поворачиваешься, когда мы разговариваем. Ты всеми силами убеждаешь меня лететь, когда я знаю точно, что тебе от этого тошно. Но и со мной ты улетать отказываешься. На Синоне есть военная академия, и не одна - я смотрел в Кортексе. Тебе поступить в одну из них - раз плюнуть. Но нет. В последний раз, когда я предложил тебе лететь со мной, мы чуть не подрались. Что случилось, аники? Почему ты на меня злишься?_

_Голос Генджи был ровным, как и всегда, но хорошо знавший его Шун видел и сжатые в кулаки руки, и хмурую складку между бровей, и сосредоточенный взгляд, и закаменевшую спину. Таким Такия был только перед дракой, когда сдерживался из последних сил._

_\- Аники?_

_Шун ещё помедлил с ответом, а потом, вдруг решившись словно перед прыжком в Чертовщину, коротко выдохнул, ухватил Генджи за шею и прижался своими губами к его._

_Генджи пах резким хокайским табаком, расплавленным металлом (перед тем, как выбраться на крышу, он занимался каким-то новым проектом) и сандалом - и эта странная смесь запахов была первым, что ощутил ошарашенный от собственной смелости Идзаки. Запах Такии и жар его кожи под пальцами - там, где он схватил его за открытую шею. И теплоту зачёсанных назад волос, доходивших до воротника рубашки. И только потом он ощутил мягкость и вкус его губ. Не удержавшись, попробовал их на язык, осторожно проведя самым кончиком по нижней губе Генджи.  Как он и представлял себе, этот вкус был сладким и немножко пряным, словно у его любимых коричных конфет. Лизнул ещё раз, пытаясь распробовать, а потом отпрянул, опомнившись. Отпустил чужую шею, хотел отвернуться, чувствуя, как полыхает жаром не только лицо, но и все тело, но тут уже Генджи остановил его, вцепившись в лацкан пиджака._

_\- Стой!_

_Шун замер, глядя вниз и почти не дыша. В этот момент он готов был сброситься с крыши, но не смотреть в глаза тому, кого называл своим братом._

_\- И что это было?_

_На удивление, в голосе Генджи не было ни злости, ни гнева, только искреннее удивление. Шун, наконец, вспомнил, как дышать._

_\- Поцелуй, Такия, наш первый поцелуй - вот что это было. И дай мне только волю - не последний, - прошептал он._

_\- Что?_

_\- Что "что"? - Идзаки едва не  заорал, но сдержался._

_\- Я не понял, что ты сказал._

_\- Может, ты ещё и не понял, что я сделал? - прошипел Шун, теперь уже сам начиная злиться. В этом весь Такия - никогда не знаешь, как он отреагирует на что-либо._

_\- Понял, не дурак, - огрызнулся Генджи автоматически. - Не понял - ты чего вдруг? Мы же с тобой говорили о... - он внезапно заткнулся, секунду подумал (Шун буквально почувствовал, как в голове друга по нейронам пролетели эксабайты информации), и выдал офигевшее: - О! Так вот почему..._

_\- Ого! - передразнил его Идзаки, начавший успокаиваться. - Вот потому!.._

_Он отцепил от пиджака пальцы Генджи и, наконец, взглянул ему в лицо. Тот совершенно по-дурацки расплылся в улыбке._

_\- Аники, ты совсем идиот! А я уже не знал, что и думать._

_\- Сам ты идиот! До тебя что, не доперло, что я тебя только что, - тут Шун замялся, но все равно продолжил: - поцеловал?_

_\- Конечно, дошло. Я же не маленький, - оскорбился Генджи._

_\- Тебе всего четырнадцать, то же мне - взрослый, - фыркнул Идзаки, окончательно придя в себя._

_\- Почти пятнадцать! Ты меньше чем на два сезона старше!_

_\- Ну так старше же. И потому обязан тебя защищать, даже от себя самого, - отрезал Шун. - И если я сказал, что ты полетишь на Синон без меня, значит полетишь._

_Он достал из кармана пиджака те самые пол-пачки сигарет, выбил себе парочку, одну заначив за ухо, и отдал остаток Генджи, как обещал. Генджи протянул ему зажигалку, дождался, пока Шун прикурит, и вытащил сигарету у него изо рта._

_\- Эй! - возмутился Шун, потянувшись забрать своё обратно. Генджи оказался быстрее, вскочив на ноги и отбежав на пару шагов._

_\- Отдай!_

_Мелкий замотал головой, затягиваясь и с удовольствием выдыхая табачный дым._

_\- Никого уважения к старшим, - проворчал Идзаки сварливо, но подниматься не стал. Пусть. Через неделю они расстанутся, и таких моментов больше не будет. По крайней мере, в последующие три года. И кто его знает, может вообще больше никогда._

_Он стиснул зубы, борясь с подкатившим к горлу комком. Странно, что ему, привыкшему к несправедливости жизни, было так больно. Он действительно хотел другу самого лучшего, хотел, чтобы тот учился в хорошей академии, чтобы потом стал знаменитым инженером или конструктором, чтобы строил новые космолеты, а не пропадал рядом с ним - не знавшим, что он хочет в жизни, кроме невозможного - быть с теми, кто ему больше всего дорог._

_На глаза внезапно навернулись слезы, и Идзаки зло стёр их рукавом. Вот только этого ещё не хватало. Ебаный переходный возраст! Он столько про это читал, но все равно не был готов к тому, что все будет так... Пиздец как, в общем, по-другому и не скажешь. Ладно, если бы он был один, не было бы так жутко стыдно за себя и за свои долбанные эмоции. Так надо, чтобы при Генджи. Заебало!_

_Ему жуть как не хотелось, чтобы мелкий при всём этом присутствовал. А если учесть, что Шун ещё в него и влюбился, и неизвестно, как у него получится справляться с собой, если Генджи будет все время рядом... Нет уж! Он лучше как-нибудь один. В "Эбидзука" уж точно будет не до всего этого._

_Внезапно злой на себя и на весь мир, который отказывался быть простым и нормальным и в котором ему приходилось расставаться с единственным важным для него человеком, Шун зарычал и ударил кулаком в пластик крыши. Вполсилы, - он еще не совсем ебанулся, чтобы ломать кости о сверхпрочный материал, из которого было сделано здание, - но руку все равно заломило, а костяшки пальцев мгновенно онемели. Ну и пусть: физическая боль была привычнее и понятнее, чем то, что сейчас творилось у него внутри._

_\- Шун-чан! Ты чего?_

_Встревоженный Генджи подлетел к нему, упал рядом на коленки, схватил за ушибленную руку. Шун выдернул ее из цепких пальцев, попытался оттолкнуть друга, не желая ни жалости, ни сочувствия. Генджи, начав злиться, не сильно стукнул его кулаком в другое плечо._

_\- Эй! Шун-чан! Да что с тобой такое?_

_Идзаки все-таки оттолкнул его, уронив на пятую точку, поднялся на ноги и подошел к парапету на краю крыши. Сзади послышалась возня - Генджи, поднявшись, отряхнулся, - и осторожные шаги, замершие за его спиной. Шун не оборачивался, молча смотрел на город. Сердце его колотилось как бешеное и дышать ровно было очень нелегко. Пальцы саднило. Он закусил нижнюю губу и чуть не вскрикнул, когда ощутил, как Генджи обнимает его сзади, утыкаясь лбом меж лопаток и сцепляя руки у него на груди. Идзаки вцепился в парапет и застыл. Генджи замер вместе с ним, потом лишь крепче стиснул._

_\- Аники... Ты не думай. Я, правда, понимаю. Тебе нелегко со мной. Я не чувствую как ты, так сильно, так... ярко. Ты же знаешь, я живу в голове. Техника мне важнее всего на свете, кроме отца и тебя. Я не знаю, что должен чувствовать, что должен говорить. Но ты... Ты всегда будешь моим аники. Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня, Шун-чан._

_Шун вздохнул. Мир действительно перестал быть простым и понятным.._

_Он развернулся лицом к Генджи, точно также обнял, прижимая того к себе. За последнее время Шун вытянулся, а вот Генджи все еще оставался почти на голову ниже, хотя Идзаки был уверен, что это ненадолго. Генджи спрятал лицо, теперь уже уткнувшись ему лбом в плечо. Шун одной рукой держал его за плечи, а вторую положил на шею, точно туда, где ухватил некоторое время назад. Генджи прерывисто задышал. Шун невесело усмехнулся, и поднял руку чуть повыше, на затылок._

_\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, мелкий. Не дорос ты еще. Не фырчи, - он сжал пальцы на горячем затылке, не давая другу ответить. - Ты и правда не дорос. Даже я не дорос, и не знаю, как будет лучше. Просто... я думаю, тебе будет хорошо на Синоне. Тетка же все равно не оставит тебя в покое. А что будет со мной, когда отец узнает про "Эбидзука"... Я даже представлять не хочу. Где я буду жить, если он меня выгонит? - В академии. А что будешь делать ты? Армия не для тебя, ты это знаешь. Ты способен сделать столько всего, Ген-чан! Я абсолютно уверен, что однажды буду летать на построенном тобой космолете или ездить в супернавороченном спорткаре или на потрясающем байке, который ты сделаешь..._

_Генджи дернул плечом, тихо засмеявшись, и Шун усмехнулся._

_\- Я знаю точно, что однажды это так и будет. А для этого тебе нужно расти и учиться. Там, где тебя смогут научить гораздо большему, чем делать новое оружие._

_Генджи простонал какую-то гадость в ответ, и Шун отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник, для профилактики._

_\- Я знаю, что я не твой отец. Но Хидео-сан сказал бы тебе то же самое. Только не упрашивал бы, а собрал бы твои вещи и дал пинка для скорости. Послушай меня, Ген-чан. Я всегда буду твоим аники. А может быть... - Шун запнулся. - Ну, это мы увидим. Я всегда буду защищать тебя и заботиться, что бы ни случилось. Ты единственный мой друг и мой брат. Помни об этом._

_Генджи выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Шун не удержался и еще раз легко-легко поцеловал его в губы. Генджи улыбнулся._

_\- Я понял, Шун-чан._

  _И потом он сделал то, что Идзаки абсолютно от него не ожидал: вытянулся во весь свой рост и неумело прижался горячими губами к губам Шуна. Буквально на одно мгновение. Потом обнял еще раз крепко-крепко, отпустил, отстранился на шаг, схватил за руку и потащил Идзаки за собой к ярко освещенной двери. Обалдевший Идзаки послушно пошел вслед за ним, потом догнал, ухватил узкую ладонь покрепче и зашагал рядом. Ему стало удивительно спокойно внутри._

_Через неделю Ген-чан улетел на Синон. И это был последний раз, когда они общались в реальной жизни._

 

******

**_2501 год, Кортекс-канал №56897412 между Хока и Синоном_ **

_"Шун-чан... Я знаю, тебе будет очень.. Ты будешь очень зол на меня, аники..._

_Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня, Шун-чан. Хотя... Нет, лучше сердись. Злость лучше чем боль, теперь я это знаю._

_В общем, я не знаю, как ещё тебе сказать об этом... Скажу прямо. Я больше не вернусь на Хока, и мы никогда больше не увидимся, аники. Прости._

_В этой академии я понял, что мы с тобой слишком разные, что нам с тобой действительно совсем не по пути. Ты не знаешь, что хочешь делать, кем ты хочешь быть. И то, что ты чувствуешь ко мне... Не знаю, правильно это или нет, но я просто не могу ответить тебе тем же. Прости._

_Ты был прав, аники, тогда я был слишком мелким и ещё ничего не понимал. А теперь, наконец, я дорос. Я не хочу, чтобы ты мешал мне на пути к моей цели. Здесь, на Синоне, я смогу достичь всего, о чем мечтал._

_Наши дороги здесь расходятся, и я больше не буду доставлять тебе беспокойств, аники. Не пиши мне больше и прости меня._

_Ты всегда будешь моим единственным старшим братом и лучшим другом._

_Прощай, Шун Идзаки"._

_"С о о б щ е н и е   з а к о н ч е н о"._  

_"Генджи, что это было? Это что за шуточки? Ты в своём уме? Ну только прилети на каникулы!"_

_"В а ш е   с о о б щ е н и е   н е   д о с т а в л е н о.  А д р е с а т   б л о к и р о в а л   к а н а л   с в я з и"._

 

_"Генджи, мать твою! Да что происходит?! Ты совсем с катушек съехал? Ответь мне, засранец мелкий!"_

_"В а ш е   с о о б щ е н и е   н е   д о с т а в л е н о.   А д р е с а т   б л о к..."_

 

_"Сука! Не прощу! Ответь мне, Такия! К черту все, ответь! Пожалуйста!"_

_"В а ш е   с о о б щ е н и е   н е   д о с т а в л е н о.   А д р е с а т..."_

 

_"Генджи!.. Почему?"_

_"В а ш е   с о о б щ е н и е   н е   д о с т а в л е н о..."_

 

_"Хорошо. Я тебя понял, Генджи._

_Прощай"._

_"В а ш е   с о о б щ е н и е ..."_

 

*****

**2512 год, Персефона, транспортник “Судзурана”**

Транспортник, на котором судзурановцы прилетели на Персефону, со стороны выглядел ничем не примечательным грузопассажирским кораблём, человек на 30. Обычная военная железяка: титановый сплав снаружи, сверхпрочный нанотубуленовый пластик внутри. Единственным отличием являлось отсутствие серийных номеров, которые, как правило, писались на всех перегородках и дверях, а также на обшивке корпуса.

Идзаки, обративший на это внимание, пока они поднимались в блок управления, даже несколько удивился тому, насколько аккуратно и грамотно были уничтожены все следы, говорившие о том, что когда-то это был корабль Альянса. Интересно, а сам крейсер они точно также тщательно обработали? "Файрвол" - это вам не третьесортный подержанный грузовик, которыми пользовались многие контрабандисты. Боевой крейсер как минимум в несколько раз больше по габаритам и сложнее конструктивно, чем любой цивильный корабль его уровня мощности. Если и там все проделано с такой же тщательностью, это многое скажет о Тамао Серидзаве, как о капитане.

Впрочем, Шун и так успел оценить, насколько Серидзава - интересный оппонент. Он не постеснялся выложить главный козырь, уверенно и хладнокровно выставив свои условия. В нем не чувствовалось страха. И хотя Идзаки мог поклясться, что коммандер полностью понимал, куда попал и чем рискует, он пришёл как равный, а не как жалкий проситель, коих вакагасире довелось перевидать в огромном количестве за время, что он был рядом с Хидео-саном. Одно это невольно заставляло уважать, пусть даже и было заметно, что к якудза капитан явился не по своей воле, а по безвыходности положения, в котором оказались его люди.

Идзаки, к слову говоря, совершенно не понимал, чего ради они до сих пор рискуют своей шкурой вместо того, чтобы продать корабль и на эти деньги устроиться на любой из планет Пограничья. Бесспорно, у него самого были люди, ради которых он был готов рисковать всем на свете (точнее, всего один человек), но на месте Серидзавы он бы давно загнал крейсер подороже, по-честному поделил кредиты, и свалил с теми, кто ему важен, куда подальше.

Руки Альянса, даже будучи по локоть в крови, были далеко не такими длинными, как многим это казалось. Примерами этому были не только он сам, Хидео-сан и Ворон, но и такая мелкая сошка как Кен Катагири, и многие бывшие "коричневые плащи", переметнувшиеся к якудза, которых Альянс разыскивал не по одному году. Они с таким же успехом могли бы скрываться и в центральных системах, несмотря на федералов, ИнтерПол и спецслужбы планет, сотрудничавших с армией Альянса. Стоило только переписать идентификационный чип - и ты становился призраком в системе. Хакеры типа Киришимы делали это на раз, и найти хотя бы одного из них можно было всегда, если очень хотелось жить на свободе.

Почему экипаж “Судзурана” так цеплялся за свой корабль - Шун действительно не мог понять. Возможно, Серидзава все-таки не откажется рассмотреть вариант с его продажей? Это, конечно, было сомнительно, раз уж он не предложил этого сразу, но чем Вселенная не шутит? В отличие от старика Эйнштейна, чьими работами он зачитывался в юности, Шун был стопроцентно уверен, что Бог, если таковой имеется, - знатный игрок в кости, плюс ко всему ещё и шулер порядочный. Уж слишком многое в этом мире зависело от случайного стечения обстоятельств. Как ни продумывай, как ни планируй и ни просчитывай, а все равно существует один-единственный шанс, что все пойдет не так. Или наоборот - именно так, как надо, когда ты на это совершенно не рассчитываешь. Поэтому ничто не мешало Идзаки попытать удачу, переговорив с коммандером тет-а-тет, и действовать дальше в зависимости от исхода этого междусобойчика.

Ну, ничто, кроме шедшего впереди Юджи Токаджи. Этот из принципа не пойдёт ни на одно соглашение, которое предложит Идзаки. Шун нутром чуял, что разборка между ними будет грандиозной и кровавой. Это даже хорошо. Идзаки ненавидел, когда его винили за то, в чем не было его вины. Токаджи вообще повезло, что его не замели за пособничество мятежникам. Вполне мог бы тогда сам оказаться на месте Идзаки.

 Четыре пары тяжелых ботинок глухо прогремели по металлическим решеткам пола. Первый помощник провёл их сначала вверх по лестнице, а затем по узкому коридору над грузовым отсеком до блока управления.

Внутри не особо дорогих гостей ожидали сам капитан, сидевший за панелью управления, Киришима, работавший с Кортексом, и ещё один незнакомый Идзаки темноволосый человек в гражданской одежде (белая рубашка и - поди ж ты - отглаженные серые брюки свободного покроя, ярко выделявшиеся на фоне черной формы, бывшей на трех остальных судзурановцах), стоявший рядом с креслом капитана. Токаджи, мотнув головой, пригласил якудза войти, а сам остался стоять, прислонившись спиной к боковой панели дверного проема. Одну руку он держал в кармане форменных брюк, вторую за спиной, наверняка на рукоятке импульсного пистолета, заткнутого за пояс.

Да, тёплая встреча, ничего не скажешь, усмехнулся Идзаки про себя. Впрочем, странно было бы ожидать другого. Он невозмутимо прошёл внутрь рубки и уселся в командное кресло в центре помещения.

Шун Идзаки  слишком хорошо знал себе цену, чтобы испытывать хоть какое-то неудобство в любой ситуации. Вакагасира самой крупной семьи борёкудан во всем Пограничье, Идзаки в свои 29 лет был третьим человеком в Рюсейкай после Хидео-сана, его будущим преемником, да к тому же одним из лучших стрелков на добрый десяток планет и лун Пограничья. Он на многое плевать хотел с высокой колокольни (ох уж эти меткие старинные фразочки) и не боялся ни врагов семьи, ни федералов, ни даже Альянса и его армии.

Шун удобно, но не вальяжно - никогда не нужно перегибать палку и унижать возможного противника - расположился в кресле и широко улыбнулся развернувшемуся к нему лицом капитану.

\- Добрый день, коммандер Серидзава. Слышал, Вы хотели переговорить со мной? Чем могу быть полезен?

\- Капитан.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- "Капитан" Серидзава.

\- О, простите, капитан, - Идзаки придал лицу извиняющееся выражение. - Мой кохай часто упоминал своего достойного всякого уважения коммандера. Гордился, что служит под Вашим началом. Да, Киришима?

Хироми, со стороны казалось бы полностью погруженный в Кортекс, слишком уж быстро отреагировал на своё имя, резко развернувшись к ним полубоком.

\- Идзаки-сан?

\- Я говорю, Хироми, что ты много хорошего писал мне про своего, - тут Шун сделал очень короткую паузу, словно напоминая себе: - капитана, так ведь?

Киришима удивлённо посмотрел на него, потом на своего командира, сглотнул и утвердительно кивнул.

\- Я привык слышать Ваше звание только в самом хорошем контексте. Надеюсь, Вас не будет оскорблять, если иногда я буду называть Вас коммандером? Сила привычки, знаете ли.

Серидзава в упор посмотрел на него, без злости, но с лёгкой насмешкой, словно отдавая должное хорошему представлению, и не менее широко улыбнулся.

\- Никаких проблем, Идзаки-сан. Самому тяжело отвыкнуть от старых привычек. Все время забываю, что больше не являюсь добропорядочным гражданином Альянса, а потому не обязан сообщать о беглых преступниках, которых встречаю чуть ли не каждый день. Так что, я прекрасно Вас понимаю.

Оба ещё разок улыбнулись друг другу. Напряжение в комнате слегка уменьшилось.

Как же Шун любил достойных противников! Это была исключительная редкость в его нынешнем окружении.

\- Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, время поможет нам обрести много новых привычек взамен прошлым. Так о чем Вы хотели поговорить со мной, капитан?

Лицо бывшего коммандера посуровело, лишившись даже тени улыбки. Он ровнее сел в кресле, положив руки на подлокотники, и посмотрел на Идзаки в упор.

\- Мне хотелось бы уточнить некоторые моменты нашего договора, Идзаки-сан.

Шун согласно кивнул.

\- Постараюсь развеять Ваши сомнения, капитан.

\- У меня нет сомнений, Идзаки-сан, у меня есть вопросы. Точнее, всего один.

\- Прошу, - Шун приветственно повёл рукой с раскрытой ладонью. На его запястье сверкнул стальной браслет антикварных часов.

\- Мне бы хотелось знать, в чем именно будет заключаться Ваша работа как посредника?

 

Шун моргнул. Неожиданно. Хотя вполне обоснованно. В конце концов, не каждый день якудза нанимают кого-то со стороны себе в помощь. И это условие они выставили буквально на лету. Как правило при сделках посредничество было единовременной работой, да и занимались им люди сайко-комон. Что ж, импровизация - великая вещь, как всем известно.

Вакагасира выпрямился, положил сцепленные в замок руки на подлокотники, почти повторив позу капитана, и ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

\- Я и четверо моих людей будем находиться на вашем корабле, капитан, в качестве гостей.

За его спиной раздался резкий звук, похожий на удар чего-то тяжелого о переборку и сдавленное ругательство. Капитан сверкнул взглядом Шуну за спину. Все стихло. Он снова посмотрел на якудза.

\- И по какой причине я должен пускать посторонних людей на борт своего корабля? Не сочтите за неуважение, Идзаки-сан, но это не грузовик и не транспортник, а боевой крейсер. На нем нет места гражданским.

Темноволосый парень в белой рубашке, стоявший за креслом Серидзавы, облокотившись на спинку, насмешливо хмыкнул.

\- Тамао, - сказал он ровным голосом, - я думаю, это наиглупейший довод, который ты смог бы привести для отказа.

\- Токио! - одернул капитан говорившего, но тот и бровью не повёл.

\- Я почти тридцать лет Токио, - ответил тот все также спокойно и насмешливо. - И при этом до сих пор гражданский. И что с того? По сию пору это никого не волновало, не так ли? Кроме того, ты не дал Идзаки-сану договорить.

Молодой человек выскользнул из-за капитанского кресла и в два шага оказался напротив вакагасиры, улыбаясь и протягивая Идзаки руку.

\- Позвольте представиться. Токио Тацукава, бортовой врач и не единственный гражданский на "Судзуране".

Шун несколько опешил от неожиданной доброжелательности, но не подал виду, приподнимаясь в кресле и с лёгким поклоном пожимая крепкую ладонь.

\- Шун Идзаки, специалист по связям с общественностью.

На переборке его офиса на базе к доске для дартс был пришпилен настоящий диплом из голографического пластика, правда, на другое имя, но честно полученный за полгода усердных занятий. Идзаки иногда метал в него дротики, от нечего делать. Электронная копия была в открытом доступе на его визитке в Кортексе.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Идзаки-сан. Простите нашему капитану некоторую грубость: ему редко доводится общаться с кем-то, кроме подчиненных. Прошу Вас, продолжайте.

Интересный расклад. Идзаки перевёл взгляд на капитана. Тот сидел с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица, и лишь сжатая в кулак рука выдавала его недовольство. Шун обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

\- Как Вы понимаете, любые переговоры с нашими клиентами требуют личного присутствия посредников из Рюсейкай. Это незыблемое правило. Если бы мы нанимали вас на одноразовую работу, то моё участие понадобилось бы только при заключении договора с клиентом. Но мы нанимаем “Судзуран” вплоть до полной выплаты данного вам кредита. Плюс ко всему, наши люди, которые пополнят экипаж крейсера, потребуют управления и защиты, при необходимости. Сами понимаете, при таких условиях мое постоянное нахождение на корабле вполне обоснованно.

\- Бесспорно, Идзаки-сан, - взгляд Тацукавы был все таким же доброжелательным, хотя он и вернулся к своему прежнему месту - рядом с креслом капитана. - Вы абсолютно правы, и Ваше присутствие будет только приветствоваться. Но вы говорили о еще четырех людях? Кто они и в чем будут заключаться их обязанности?

Идзаки развернул кресло и кивком велел парням, маячившим снаружи в проеме двери, зайти. Тамура и Макисэ, всем своим видом демонстрируя благочестие невинных агнцев, протопали мимо хмурого Токаджи в блок управления.

Шун развернулся обратно и представил парней, по привычке занявших свои козырные места: Тамура - по левую руку позади кресла Идзаки, Макисэ - по правую:

\- Чута Тамура, специалист по найму, - жестом указал он сначала на одного, потом на второго: - Такеши Макисэ, специалист по оружию. Мои прямые подчиненные.

Оба коротко кивнули в знак приветствия, но расслабляться не спешили - стояли чуть ли не на вытяжку. Идзаки хорошо их вымуштровал.

\- Еще двое присоединяться к нам позже, - продолжил Шун. - Один из них, кстати, когда-то служил на “Судзуране” медбратом. Как я понимаю, квалифицированный медик всегда пригодится, тем более, что на крейсере их явная нехватка.

Тацукава согласно кивнул.

\- Ну а последний, Ворон, мой пилот и техник. Согласитесь, я не могу доверить обслуживание своего флаера никому постороннему. Вот, собственно, и все.

Идзаки закончил свою речь ещё одной открытой улыбкой, насквозь фальшивой - из тех, от которых у него потом непременно болели мышцы лица и жестоко хотелось выпить.

Работа с клиентами была ему ненавистна как мало что на свете. Он терпеть не мог строить из себя добропорядочного, иногда даже милого и скромного, ничем не угрожающего человечка. Пусть даже те люди, с которыми он сейчас говорил, знали, с кем имеют дело, он был обязан заставить их если не доверять ему, то хотя бы считать, что сила в их руках и каких-то пять человек не являются для них угрозой. Капитану Серидзаве совершенно не нужно было знать, что эти пять человек стоят доброй полсотни.

Шун ещё раз напомнил себе, что от сегодняшнего разговора зависело не просто будущее, но нормальная жизнь важного для него человека, и продолжил улыбаться.

\- Я ответил на Ваш вопрос, комм.. капитан? - поинтересовался он у внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Серидзавой.

Капитан неспешно поднялся с кресла, подошёл к вакагасире и уставился на него в упор нечитаемым взглядом. Шун ощутил, как напряглись за ним парни. Воздух в блоке словно наэлектролизовался сам собой. Идзаки неспешно побарабанил кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику, давая Чуте и Макисэ понять, что все в порядке. Оба сделали по шагу назад.

Серидзава некоторое время смотрел на него молча, словно хотел залезть Идзаки в голову и вытащить из неё все его планы. Шун, не переставая улыбаться, спокойно смотрел на него в ответ. Игра в гляделки его никогда ни капельки не беспокоила.

Наконец, капитан заговорил:

\- Я согласен на Ваши условия, лейтенант. Вы и ваши люди можете находиться на корабле, но, - в его ровном глубоком голосе зазвучала сталь: - вы будете жить на собственном флаере и ваши передвижения будут строго ограничены. Каждый Ваш человек вне флаера будет находиться под присмотром кого-то из экипажа. Любое подозрительное действие с вашей стороны, угрожающее моим людям или кораблю, будет чревато арестом или высылкой с крейсера. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что безопасность моих людей для меня важнее любых обязательств перед якудза.

Идзаки стёр осточертевшую улыбку с лица, поднялся на ноги, возвышаясь над Серидзавой на полголовы, и очень ровным голосом негромко ответил:

\- Естественно, коммандер. Прошу лишь запомнить, что за своих людей я кончу любого, будь то ваш экипаж или армия Альянса, - Потом добавил уже громче: - Договорились, капитан.

Серидзава кивнул и бросил Киришиме:

\- Хироми, сообщи лейтенанту координаты “Судзурана”. Мы будем ждать его флаер через семь стандартных циклов.

Шун неслышно выдохнул и потер запястье правой руки, проведя большим пальцем по браслету часов. В его ушах послышался спокойный, чуть насмешливый голос  Ворона:

\- “ _Ты был великолепен, аники”._

Шун еле удержался от усмешки. Можно подумать, ему нужно было лишнее подтверждение. Самое великолепное заключалось в другом: путь на "Судзуран" теперь был для них открыт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Платины - наличная валюта, в отличие от кредитов, которые являются виртуальными деньгами.


	3. Глава третья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Со-автор** : Black Comediant

**2508 год, "Ронин" - базовый корабль Рюсей-кай,**

**система Голубого Дракона, где-то неподалеку от Уробороса**

_Реактор прогревается. Твердое топливо неторопливо плавится. Всполохи в ядре похожи на пульсирующие грозовые разряды. Горение запускает ритмичный танец отполированных колец усилителей. Дружно открываются клапаны на головке блока, некоторые новенькие и блестящие, другие давно обтрепались. Тонкие, гибкие щупальца хромированных кабелей обвиваются вокруг пусковых цилиндров, ползут вверх по обшивке кабины, устремляются к низкому потолку, пробегают сквозь чувствительные переборки. Давление нарастает. Жар растекается по системе жизнеобеспечения, словно кровь, бегущая по капиллярам, прогревая гулкие своды коридоров, пассажирских и грузовых отсеков. Лопасти вентиляторов разгоняют кислород по воздуховодам. Слышится мерный шум. Корабль дышит._

_Оживают датчики, начинают перемигиваться красными индикаторами. Пробуждается и сонно моргает экран бортового компьютера. Помехи складываются в картинку. Чье-то угрюмое лицо? - Нет. График протяжки и продувки двигателей, только и всего._

_Загораются панели магнитных замков. Предохранители, щелкнув, отходят. Герметичные люки ослабляют хватку, раскрываются. Мирно ждут своего часа обшарпанные стены из темной стали, потрепанные кожаные ремни, связки проводов, выбивающиеся там, где давно отвалились панели, и никто не потрудился приладить новые. Жизнерадостная труба водопровода покрашена в белый цвет, заботливо разрисована цветочками, а поверх - небрежно размалевана китайскими иероглифами. Генератор приступает к равномерной выработке гравитационного поля, всего в 1,3 раза слабее среднего планетарного. Кем-то забытый футляр с набором для чайной церемонии жалобно звякает об пол. Сенсорная установка, как заботливая мать, прокидывает линии связи между командной рубкой и удаленными кормовыми орудиями. Башня связи разворачивает ступенчатый стальной лес антенн, словно цветок, поворачивающийся к солнцу._

_Ровный гул реактора наполняет корабль жизнью, надежно разносится под толстой обшивкой, подобно уверенному низкому голосу. Компенсаторы ускорения перемигиваются с контрольными навигационными платами, как закадычные приятели. Бортовой компьютер рассчитывает курс, готовит энергоприводы к переходу на скорость света. Таймер отсчитывает секунды, платы навигации перешептываются с кормовым генератором. Турбины в машинном отсеке набирают ход. Деловито и изящно разворачивается в темном, усыпанном звездами пространстве мощный, но стройный и функциональный фюзеляж боевого крейсера, несущий на себе не до конца залеченные следы многих схваток. Двигатель бесшумно выплевывает зеленоватую волну энергии, вталкивая разрушительную махину в пятно яркого света. Информационные и энергетические потоки, доведенные до предела, схлестываются…_

 

Генджи Такия открывает глаза, судорожно вдыхает. В темной глубине его зрачков замирает космическая вспышка. Он уже не раз видел этот крейсер класса “файрвол”. Когда кошмары отступали, когда замолкал визг металла, клацанье цилиндров, рев двигателей, мысленному взору представала боевая махина… но почему-то всегда без экипажа. Словно корабль взбунтовался, отбился от рук и теперь плавает в пространстве своевольно, в поисках сильного и уверенного пилота.

Такия грезил этим кораблем. Пытался пробиться под толстую стальную кожу. Космическим призраком плавал снаружи, царапая обшивку. Скребся в крошечные бойницы иллюминаторов. Задыхался в беззвучном вакууме, в отчаянии прижимаясь щекой к гладкой ледяной поверхности зазеркаленных рефлекторов. Он так ни разу и не попал внутрь.

 

В дверь тактично постучали. Насколько бы ни было тактично, Генджи все равно вздрогнул, хотя слышал приближающиеся шаги задолго до стука. Возможно, именно они его и разбудили, не позволив узнать, в какой точке космолёт из сна выйдет из овердрайва.

Человек, вошедший в каюту, немного ошалело замер на пороге, словно увидел змею. Генджи пробежал по нему отсутствующим взглядом. Не дождавшись объяснений, да и не очень-то в них нуждаясь, потянулся за пачкой сигарет, и тут осознал, что не может открыть ящик, потому что у него дрожат пальцы. Генджи посмотрел на них так, словно они были не его.

\- Все в порядке? – человек осторожно приблизился, поставил на стол никелированный ящичек. На его шее сверкнул крошечный разъем для информационного чипа. РХ-2506-300, с красивым серийным номером 5067008. Стандартная модель 2506 года. Способна синхронизироваться с носителями до 300 терабайт. Если нет глаз-биопротезов*, придется пользоваться дополнительными устройствами вывода: визорами или голочипом. Генджи не пришлось бы.

«Гнездо» изготовлено и вживлено на одной из лун Хока, хотя разработано было на Беллерофоне изобретателем Кенио Накамацу. Несколько лет назад его системы «гнездо-чип» разлетелись по всей галактике и некоторое время пользовались бешеным спросом в силу своей компактности и удобства, по сравнению с предыдущими моделями. Позднее Альянс арестовал ученого, обвинив его во встраивании устройств слежения в разъемы ничего не подозревающих клиентов. Разгорелся крупный скандал, но его на удивление быстро замяли. Суд над доктором Накамацу был закрытым, а потом изобретатель и вовсе исчез, и дальнейшая его судьба осталась неизвестной. Как бы там ни было, производство чипов на этом не закончилось. Их реплики изготовлялись по сей день, в основном на Ариэль. Но за всеми планетами в этом темном мире не уследишь. Точно так же, как и за всеми докторами, изобретателями и даже… одаренными студентами. В бесконечном космическом пространстве так просто сгинуть без следа.

Кстати, у человека в шее тоже была реплика, причем, довольно грубого качества. Вместо медицинской стали - сплав с примесями, которые невозможно даже идентифицировать. Возможно, была переплавлена не одна партия контрабандного металлолома. Впрочем, у Кена Катагири – а это был именно он – иммунитет, по-видимому, мог выдержать любую дрянь, несмотря на далеко не юный возраст якудзы.

 

\- Я принес твои лекарства. Что с руками? Дай посмотрю…

Тумба была неразрывно связана с полом, так что на пол полетел лишь блестящий ящичек-гробик. Генджи не мог даже поверить, что какие-то шприцы и хрупкие скляночки с медикаментами способны наделать столько грохота, разлетаясь по полу. Пальцы он все еще не чувствовал, поэтому ящик, очевидно, совершенно непроизвольно сбил ногой. Хотя он сам не мог понять, как дотянулся так далеко, не вставая с жесткой койки.

Такия поднес руки к глазам. Вдоль худых, нездорово бледных пальцев бежали тонкие прожилки металла. Иногда контакт наносхем и центральной нервной системы разлаживался, а тело в ответ переставало его слушаться. Пока это происходило лишь частями, но чем было вызвано... тут требовалась диагностика. Может, даже не врача, но механика. Он знал: стабилизаторы могли бы исправить положение. Но его списали в утиль, не успев или не потрудившись их вживить. А теперь возврата уже не было.

Генджи поднял ничего не выражающий взгляд на опешившего Кена и вдруг понял, что совершенно позабыл его лицо. Парень давно уже смотрел сквозь человека, узнавая его только по разъему на шее. Он искал в людях механическое - единственное, что он теперь понимал. Общение с человеческим существом на равных сделалось для него непозволительно сложным. Он мог просчитать, мог проанализировать - не мог прочувствовать, продумать, осмыслить. А люди, очевидно, требовали от него именно этого. Машины ничего не требовали - тем проще с ними было.

 

С тех пор, как Катагири спас парня из академии, он с большой опаской относился к нему. Вроде как забирал одно, а на корабль привез совсем другое. Он мог бы уже привыкнуть к внезапным вспышкам агрессии, кататоническим припадкам и коматозным явлениям полной неподвижности. А мог и не привыкнуть.

Вот, пожалуйста, - он и сейчас выглядит в полной боевой готовности как следует съездить наглому мальчишке по ушам. Если бы только этот сопляк не был сыном Хидео Такии, а еще не был тяжело болен на голову. Это как-то аннигилировало эффект от живительного подзатыльника, ведь не дашь же подзатыльник тостеру за то, что он сломался – все равно тот не поймет, за что. К тому же, Генджи догадывался, что Кен торчит здесь не просто по доброте душевной. Наверняка Хидео пожаловал ему неплохую должность и весомую долю с прибыли, раз позволил остаться в семье. Как бы там ни было, его врач и тюремщик, и по совместительству единственный собеседник, каждый раз подходил к Генджи, словно к бомбе замедленного действия. И, выходит, правильно поступал.

\- Да, прости, забыл. Ты же терпеть не можешь вида шприцов и лекарств, - глубоко вздохнув, Кен пожал плечами и принялся резко сгребать побитые ампулы и швырять в сундучок. – Ну и ладно, хочешь кошмары - оставайся со своими кошмарами.

Это правда: медикаменты немного приглушали боль, вспышки и видения. Но когда их действие прекращалось, становилось еще хуже. Такия чувствовал, будто получает живительный глоток свежего воздуха, а потом снова и снова тонет в трясине, и так без конца и края. Существовать на таких условиях он был не согласен. Ему было проще постоянно держать удар, чем каждое утро получать облегчение, а к вечеру медленно скатываться обратно в бездну безумия. К тому же побочные эффекты не давали ему спать, а для их снятия требовались новые лекарства.

Странно, но он не чувствовал ни гнева, ни раскаяний за свое поведение, ни даже признательности за то, что Кен спас его из засекреченного исследовательского центра Альянса. Он не чувствовал по этому поводу вообще ничего. Он и хотел бы поблагодарить, быть может, даже извиниться – но изо рта вдруг вылетели какие-то совсем другие слова.

\- Мы все время наращивали скорость – и заперли сами себя в темнице. Мы слишком много думаем и слишком мало чувствуем. Наша рассудительность сделала нас холодными и жестокими.

Катагири взглянул на него, как на заглючивший стереовизор.

\- Да, да... То-то и я думал - с самого начала не надо было ни в какую школу ходить. В задницу этот ваш прогресс. Глядишь, сейчас был бы милым как плюшевый мишка. Чего доброго, еще вступил бы в ряды монашек или добровольцев-терраформеров.

\- В мире хватит места для всех, - вспомнил Генджи. – Добрая земля плодородна – она прокормит всех.

\- Может, стоит высадить тебя на эту добрую землю? Раз ты не хочешь проявить рассудительность и принять свои лекарства, может, хоть земля тебе поможет? – скептически поинтересовался Катагири, засовывая ящичек подмышку.

\- На земле хорошо, - легко согласился парень. Обнаружив, что руки больше не дрожат, он извлек из тумбы пачку сигарет, вытянул одну зубами, щелкнул двумя половинками воспламеняющейся породы – это была такая древняя, антикварная зажигалка, презент от отца и пока лучшая его помощь – и прикурил: - Но там почти не слышно пение машин.

\- Поверь мне, именно там оно и слышно. С утра до вечера будешь слушать, как дребезжат бульдозеры, тарахтят буры и катаются туда-сюда тяжеловозы. А если еще кто из соседей ремонт затеет, так с раннего утра будешь наслаждаться пением дрели. Впрочем, что я тебе рассказываю – полетишь на «добрую землю», сам все увидишь и услышишь.

Генджи выпустил изо рта плотную струю дыма. Откинулся на спину, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь представить себе это. Хаос машин на земле. Трудящиеся в симбиозе одушевленные и неодушевленные существа. В симбиозе ли? У машины есть сердце, есть голос, только нет свободной воли. Так у кого же больше души? У рабовладельца или порабощенного? У создателя или создания? Раньше ему казалось, что он знает. Но теперь - нет.

 

\- Ты нашел мне применение? – задал он свой любимый вопрос. У каждой единицы техники должно быть назначение.

\- Боюсь, сынок... ты бесполезен, - Кен всегда разводил руками одинаково. Только слова умудрялся подбирать разные. - На что ты такой сгодишься?

\- Кто-то должен нажимать правильные кнопки.

\- Ха! У тебя все просто. Если бы к людям прилагались инструкции по применению, возможно мир был бы совсем другим. Хотя, я более чем уверен, что никто б не потрудился их читать. Ну, разве только китайцы дотошные.

Не дождавшись ответа, Кен окинул парня взглядом, выражающим даже что-то вроде сочувствия.

\- Не волнуйся, малец, что-нибудь придумаем. И такое пятое колесо в телеге можно куда-нибудь приткнуть. Потерпи еще немного. Ты ж знаешь, пока тебе выходить нельзя, тут ничего и не поделаешь.

Это была чистейшая правда. С тех пор как его под покровом вечной ночи доставили на базовый корабль семьи и тут же посадили под замок, он общался только с отцом и Катагири. Ему строго-настрого было запрещено покидать каюту и разговаривать с кем-либо еще. В целях собственной же безопасности. Из одной засекреченной комнаты – в другую…

Однако, как только шаги Кена стихли в отдалении, Генджи спрыгнул с кровати и в два счета вскрыл замок на двери. Он давно уже узнал код с помощью системы видеонаблюдения. Для него это было легче легкого - подключиться к ней, так что он знал наизусть каждый просматриваемый с камер уголок корабля, пусть даже ни единожды там и не был. И знал кое-что, чего не мог пропустить никак.

Едва выйдя в коридор, он услышал голоса. Кто-то переговаривался, хотя был еще далеко. Отойдя вглубь тупика на пересечении двух коридоров, он стал ждать, прислушиваясь. И правда, вскоре в коридоре показались двое. Люди отца. Оба экипированы по-боевому. Он не успел даже отвернуться, а в голове сами собой побежали наперегонки цифры и буквы. Данные, которых он не желал, но не мог остановить.

 

_Шокерный пистолет М-909, на стандартном вооружении органов правопорядка двадцати одной и спецслужб восьми планет. Оглушающий режим обезвреживает противника на шесть минут. Тип стрельбы – одиночный выстрел. Класс – для ближнего боя._

_Разъем у основания черепа Х-1000, дорогая, практичная модель, предназначенная для работы с большими объемами данных._

_На запястье – модуль связи и пульт дистанционного управления боевым шаттлом. Модель ЕТ98102…_

_Диктатор-7. Короткоствольное огнестрельное. Седьмая модификация его менее дальнобойного собрата Тиран-6-М. Переключение с одиночных выстрелов в режим очередей по 5 патронов. В обойме 15 зарядов. Серийное производство налажено в 2503. Поставляется на вооружение армии и космофлоту Альянса. Массовое распространение и внедрение в вооруженные силы получил…_

 

\- Привезли – живого или мертвого?

\- Живого, но еле-еле… Говорят, он видел нападение Пожирателей на деревню терраформеров.

\- Да… лучше уж подохнуть сразу!

\- А потом мне Такеши и говорит, что Альянс-де создал специальный отдел. Ищет таких поехавших и забирает к себе на базу. Для какого-то якобы экспериментального психологического лечения.

\- Да ну? А этого уже забрали? Вот черт, а хотел бы я с ним поговорить...

\- Вряд ли он до какой-то там базы протянет. Да и с твоей рожей тем более разговаривать не станет.

\- А ты свою рожу давно в зеркале видел? Я, конечно, не какой-нибудь дерьмовый психотерапевт из Альянса…

 

Голоса понемногу растворились в отдалении. Цепочки данных потянулись за ними вслед, Генджи отнял руки от головы, помахал им на прощание. Распрямился понемногу. Приступ головокружения отступал. На парнишку никто не обратил внимания. Он практически сливался с грязно-серой отделкой внутреннего пространства корабля.

Несмотря на все неполадки, усиленный скелет все же был для него очень кстати. Из-за токсичности лекарств он почти не мог есть. А когда и мог – не особенно хотел. Он ослаб; груботканые темные штаны и серая кофта висели на нем мешком. Тоненький, почти невидимый под сумрачным натиском тесных стальных сводов.. Даже если он и гулял по кораблю, никто на него не смотрел. Люди вечно заняты, у них куча своих проблем. Что им за дело до пацана, слоняющегося в полумраке коридоров?

Оторвавшись от стены, Генджи побрел в направлении, куда удалились те двое. Тяжелый транспортник третьего класса, на котором базировались люди отца, был громадным. Он, конечно, не шел в сравнение с неподвижно застывшими в вакууме пограничными станциями-городами Альянса. Но здесь была своя жизнь. Свой элемент Большой Сети, как он называл ее мысленно. Свой “искусственный интеллект”.

Генджи не смотрел, куда идет – он видел. Чувствовал кожей расстояние. Измерял пространство мыслью, мечущейся в наэлектризованном воздухе. Видел густую листву металла над головой, титановый лес, реки энергии, текущие под ним, над ним; информационные джунгли, переплетающиеся лианы нулей и единиц; и за всем этим - море. Космос. Магнитно-информационный хаос; рай, ад; киберпространство; точка исхода. Электрическая вспышка.

Жизнь была скучной до начала, и будет скучной после конца. Скучные циклы взаперти, похожие один на другой. Человек и машина, вдвоем, всего лишь песчинки в бескрайнем космосе, затерянные в пространстве объекты. Неразделимо сплелись в объятии, пытаясь спастись от мировой пустоты, отгородиться от смертельного холода тонкими железными стенами...

 

Свод ангара поистине напоминал внутренности гигантского живого существа. Другому показалось бы, что он красив и ювелирно отточен, но Генджи видел все неровности, измерял каждый миллиметровый промах, регистрировал каждую потертость, каждую царапину от шальной пули.

Это было самое большое помещение на корабле, не считая шахты реактора. Парень вышел на мостик, и перед ним открылся вид на огромную шумную площадку. Внизу копошились люди, заботились о своих железных товарищах. Здесь были космолеты и помельче, и покрупнее – от флаеров до грузовиков. Специфика работы отца требовала такой тихой гавани в собственном распоряжении.

Кто-то совершил посадку только что, а кто-то как раз улетает. Голоса, люди… слишком много техники, слишком много информации.

Генджи подпрыгнул, оттолкнулся от тонких перил мостика, легко взлетел на переборки и пауком пополз вверх, стремясь скорей убраться от толпы, пока масса данных не поглотила его, словно вязкое болото. Он и рад был бы сидеть сейчас в своей комнатушке, взаперти, но не мог. Бесконечная вереница однообразных циклов сливалась в нечто большее – жизнь. С тех пор, как он впервые подключился к системе видео наблюдения (про себя он называл ее «Юна», по первым буквам модели операционной системы станции), парень приходил сюда каждый дневной цикл, когда почва была достаточно твердой, чтобы по ней идти.

Генджи пристроился на одной из множества пыльных титановых балок, подпирающих потолок. Привалился спиной, свесил руки и ноги, позволив им болтаться над стометровой пропастью. Голова безвольно упала набок. Издали он походил бы на сломанную куклу, если бы кто-нибудь его видел. Он приготовился ждать, как ждал здесь уже не один десяток раз.

Сейчас произойдет чудо. Ты должен нажимать правильные кнопки.

Рыжая голова внизу. Мысль на мгновение замерла; прекратилось все, даже машины смолкли.

Рыжий человек внизу идет к одному из кораблей. Бинарный код сменился белым шумом. Разум замер на месте, а сердце, напротив, - взяло разгон и убежало далеко вперед, так что не догнать.

Рыжий парень. Друг. Брат.

Шун Идзаки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **Биопротезы** \- электронные импланты глазных яблок с двунаправленным нейронным интерфейсом. Внешний вид ничем не отличается от обычных глазных имплантов.  
>  Экспериментальная технология Альянса, не используется в массовом производстве.


	4. Глава четвертая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Со-автор: **Black Comediant****

**_2503 год, где-то в Центральной системе_ **

_А Генджи видит сны. Видит решетки, подвешенные над пропастью. Часы и годы проходят мимо, решетки покачиваются, он покачивается вместе с ними. Внизу - пропасть. Тьма. Ничего нет. Звуков нет. Он убеждает себя, что это - все еще комната. Обыкновенная квадратная комната, просто здесь нет света. А когда нет света, можно многое себе вообразить. Например, пропасть. Но тело_ ощущает _пропасть._

_По спине ползут мурашки. В голове мечутся живые, яркие образы, картины из прошлого. Мама поет ему колыбельную. Отец ругается. Старший брат разбирает робот-пылесос. Брат? Нет - лучший друг. Вспыхивает и гаснет рыжий ежик волос._

_Плохие рисунки, хорошие, аккуратные чертежи, кляксы на пустых листах... Школьные драки. Первый поцелуй. Вкус сигарет на губах..._

_Вспыхивает яркий свет, заставляя все лицо сморщиться, причиняя невероятную боль. Вместо пропасти – пол. Круглая сцена. Атриум. Анатомический театр._

_\- Содрать с человека личность не сложнее, чем кожу, в которой он существует. Только здесь нужен не скальпель, а психологическая машина ужаса. Моральное и физическое унижение. Пытки. Создание оторванной от реальности обстановки. Длительная изоляция. Дезориентация во времени и пространстве. Все это дробит личность на осколки, стирает ненужные воспоминания и помогает «переписать» психику заново. Однако, везде есть свои удачные и неудачные образчики. Посмотрите сюда. Кодовое имя объекта – Зеро._

_Рука тянется к нему, расплывается в слишком ярком луче прожектора, направленного прямо в лицо. Глаза раздирает адская боль. Они ощущаются слишком твердыми, слишком большими для глазных впадин. Он хочет выть, хочет зажмуриться и отвернуться. Но продолжает таращиться в луч яркого света. Он должен разглядеть. Должен знать._

_\- Разум подопытного Зеро кристально чист от тревог и страхов. Он не умеет бояться, просто не знает как. Этот феномен невозможно объяснить, но именно он когда-то и привлек наше внимание. Считалось, что из Зеро выйдет идеальный солдат. Но в благословении подопытного заключается и его проклятье. Казалось бы, у него не должно быть границ. Тем не менее, он создает их себе сам._

_Его безрассудная отвага заходит так далеко, что возникает внутренний барьер, не позволяющий расстаться с собственной личностью. Налицо закоренелый эскапизм, нежелание выйти за грани коробки и развиваться. Пациент слишком дорожит воспоминаниями о своем жалком и незначительном прошлом и не собирается отдавать их нам, что бы мы ни делали. И это делает его тупиковой веткой развития в наших глазах._

_Яркий луч испепелил зрачки и отвернулся куда-то влево. Проследив за ним взглядом, парень внезапно понял, кто лежит на соседней койке._

_\- С другой стороны, обратите внимание на этот, более продвинутый, прототип. Кодовое имя – Чума*. Он многого боялся в жизни до эксперимента и совсем не прочь был избавиться от всех этих слабостей. С легкостью отказавшись от прежней личности и всех связанных с ней воспоминаний, он сформировался заново. Да, Чума изменялся, прогрессировал, и поэтому стал совершенней, чем кто-либо мог ожидать._

_Длинные прямые волосы сосульками свисали на лицо. Глаза не выражали ничего. Полное, незамутненное равнодушие._

_\- Чума способен уничтожить любого. Ради великого блага. Ради мира во всем мире. Мы провели хорошую работу, разъясняя пациенту наши принципы и приоритеты, прививая ему элитарную идеологию, осознание собственной уникальности и абсолютной незначительности других. Все несогласные с этой идеологией расцениваются как помеха, как неугодный объект, не достойный рая на земле._

_В этом аспекте отражаются заложенные качества подопытного образца, его самоактуализация, стремление быть выше других, заслужить рай, во что бы то ни стало. Пусть даже ради этого и придется сполна напоить «бога-из-машины» кровью «грешников». И этим богом для него стали мы._

_Фанатичная привязанность надежно фиксирует задачи в мозгу, а также позволяет с легкостью манипулировать воспоминаниями объекта. Иными словами, можно приказать объекту помнить или забыть определенные вещи. Разумеется, на все имеются свои кодовые фразы, словечки-триггеры и прочие рычаги воздействия на подсознательную программу._

_Об этом мы поговорим в следующем разделе, а сейчас - вопросы…_

_Голоса, взметнувшиеся руки, отблески в стеклах очков – он видит все. Количество кресел в затемненном зале – он видит все. Слышит все. Шорохи, шаги за стенами, под полом, над потолком. Где-то жужжит дрель. Кто-то кричит. Дрожат динамики, усиливающие речь «белого халата». Он хотел бы не слышать. Он смотрит только на одно – лицо профессора._

_\- Эй! Держите его!_

_Оглушительный грохот, топот ног, холодный пол прижимает его к койке. Нет, это койка прижимает его к полу. Все перевернулось. Темный потолок. Чьи-то руки мелькают перед лицом. Ловкие пальцы в синих перчатках, ампулы, шприцы. Переполох в аудитории._

_\- Так, все, лекция окончена! Продолжим в следующий раз. Когда наш... подопечный успокоится._

 

_Только равнодушные глаза все так же смотрят с высоты соседней каталки. Он их не видит, но ощущает тяжелый, безжизненный, липкий взгляд. Будто гудящая свора мух-падальщиков в мутном летнем мареве._

*****

**2508 год, “Ронин” - базовый корабль Рюсей-кай,  
** **система Голубого Дракона, где-то неподалеку от Уробороса**

\- Все готово, можно начинать! - крикнул Сатори, опуская рычаг.

Свет люминесцентных прямоугольников на потолке помещения резко погас. Включилась мелькающая подсветка. Белые силуэты за перегородкой пришли в движение, хаотически замелькали сонмищем призраков. Идзаки поправил большие наушники на голове, выбросил руку с оружием вперед и произвел серию выстрелов. Сатори поднял рычаг в исходное положение. Вся тренировка не заняла и минуты.

Местный инструктор по стрельбе, он же местный врач, он же когда-то известный в своей основной сфере деятельности контрабандист и вор преклонных лет, Сатори потыкал пальцем во внушительную дырку ровнехонько посреди головы одного из манекенов.

\- Не знал, что этот дерьмовый пистолет способен на такое. Смотри-ка, все поразил! - присвистнул старик, отбирая оружие у рыжеволосого и рассматривая его, будто сомневался, тот ли это дерьмовый пистолет.

\- А я же говорил, что проспоришь. Нечего было ставить свои антикварные часы. То есть, теперь уже мои, давай их сюда.

\- Эх, знал бы, - с досадой причмокнул инструктор, снимая с запястья старенькие механические часы на ребристом стальном браслете. – Сынок, зачем они тебе? Они ж тебя в бою погубят, будут отсвечивать за километр! А, что уж там, проспорил, так проспорил.

Идзаки пригляделся к часам. Как и утверждал старый одноногий бандит, вещица была явно дорогая и, что особенно приятно, изготовлена на его, Шуна, родине. Потертости и царапины отчасти выдавали возраст предмета, хотя часы и были неоднократно отполированы. Но еще лучше были гравировки и еле заметные надписи, нацарапанные на обороте. Это он сейчас рассматривать не станет: у него будет куча времени потом - взять лупу и разобрать, что гласят мелкие букашки иероглифов. Пока же парень удовольствовался тем, что нацепил часы на запястье и торжествующе помахал им перед глазами Сатори.

\- Нет, я до сих пор не верю! Из SGT-40... у него же баллистика кривая, - то ли сокрушался, то ли восхищался бывалый контрабандист, озадаченно ковыляя на своем простеньком механическом протезе от манекена к манекену. - Из него невозможно два раза выстрелить в одно и то же место. Как тебе это удалось?

\- Не знаю, - просто ответил Идзаки. Его не распирало от гордости, и он не выказывал ни малейшего проявления превосходства. Все это давно осталось в прошлом. Теперь он все больше был равнодушен к своим успехам и неудачам. Его охватила некая апатия к происходящему за последние месяцы… или годы?

– Эта штука изначально отличалась сыростью конструкции, - ровно сказал он. - Сказывается периферийное производство. Впоследствии его еще и попытались уравновесить пограничным способом – привесить что-то здесь, оттяпать там. В итоге балансировка – дерьмо, но если понимаешь, что не так в конструкции, то с этим можно работать. Когда-то командир взвода тоже очень удивился. Никто не мог положить и две пули в один ряд, а я смог целую очередь. Просто рассчитал силу отдачи, учел кривизну полета пули. Направил ствол под углом…

Он снова взял пистолет из рук одноногого инструктора и показал как, целясь в продырявленный манекен. Сатори инстинктивно отодвинулся подальше, однако это было излишним – вторая пуля прошла ровно посередине головы силуэта. Аккурат там же, где и первая. Одноногий охнул.

\- Гляди-ка, ну просто стрелок от бога! Нет, второй раз я с тобой спорить не буду, и не проси.

\- А толку-то? Я уже получил все, что хотел, – рыжий снова помахал часами перед носом «неудачника», бросил незатейливую пушку на стойку и неторопливым шагом покинул стрельбище.

\- Ох, попадись мне еще! – напутствовал инструктор, снимая манекены с крюков и с грохотом сваливая их в кучу.

За этим грохотом Идзаки послышалось что-то еще. Он обернулся, но в коридоре никого не было. Возможно, мыши шарились по громадному транспортнику? А может быть, призраки?

Последнее время ему казалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Сперва он справедливо предположил, что у него обыкновенная космическая паранойя человека, находящегося в замкнутом металлическом ящике посреди необъятного вакуума. Пускай и в очень большом ящике. Однако эти предположения вскоре сменились дьявольской уверенностью в совершенно обратном: за ним действительно кто-то таскался.

Будучи главным над подразделениями нескольких планет и, по всеобщему признанию, третьей по значимости фигурой после самого Хидео Такии, Шун имел право подозревать в слежке абсолютно каждую тварь на этом судне, начиная от самой простой шавки, мечтающей его подсидеть, и заканчивая любым из кёдай, действующим по распоряжению кого-то из старших по рангу.

 

Жизнь якудза вовсе не была сахарным пряником. Не была она и офисной работой по расписанию, впрочем, как и строго регламентированной службой в армии. Именно поэтому в якудза попадали и выживали чаще всего люди не столько умные, сколько с непрошибаемой психикой. Здесь каждый мог оказаться твоим врагом... а мог, как ни парадоксально, другом. И если чересчур заморачиваться на этом неизбежном факторе, можно было просто сойти с ума.

На всякий случай, вакагасира предпочитал придерживаться всех обычных правил, которые приличествовали верхушке клана. Не пить и не есть ничего непроверенного, не ходить без сопровождения надежных людей – коими были для него сейчас, пожалуй, Тамура и Макисэ, - не говорить лишнего и никогда не расслабляться. Однако… невозможно же всегда жить в напряжении. Напряжение выматывает, высасывает душу. При условии, конечно, если она все еще осталась.

Вот и сейчас, небрежно нацепив трофейные часы, он, можно сказать, шлялся по кораблю. Ловил на живца.

Давай, выйди из своего укрытия. Покажись, если не трус. Сделай то, за чем тебя послали. Попытайся.

Перед дверью, ведущей в камеру герметизации, а затем в ангар, Шун помедлил. Отголоски его собственных шагов догоняли, складываясь в нечто вроде параноидального эха. Подумав, он спрятал карту доступа и свернул в едва заметный узкий служебный коридор.

Вакагасира был совершенно спокоен. До безразличия. В конце концов, не мог же он позволить себе начать шарахаться от собственной тени или пугаться звука собственных шагов. Но точно так же он не мог игнорировать и свою интуицию.

Рыжеволосый откинул крышку сервисного люка. Повернул ручку. Ребристые стены коридора, равномерно подсвеченные бесстрастным белым светом, остались безмолвны. Стены, пол, потолок – все было настолько одинаковым, что в невесомости они легко менялись местами. Круглая червоточина шлюза с тихим шелестом раскрылась. Идзаки проскользнул внутрь.

 

Никто и никогда не смотрел конструктивных планов транспорта, на котором находился, и никто бы точно не подумал, что вакагасира Идзаки знает всякие пыльные закоулки корабля, интересные только технической обслуге.

Всего пара лишних движений, несколько шагов и разворот в тесном пространстве, где кто-то оставил открытый ящичек с инструментами. Пара-тройка метров под свисающими проводами. Кто-то играл в крестики-нолики плазменным карандашом на стене. Это уже не оттереть обычными средствами, можно только отшлифовать, при большом желании и рвении.

Еще один раскрытый шлюз, и маленькая хитрость удалась – он в радиорубке ангара. Здесь только связист, Ишимура, и тот сидит спиной к шлюзу, поглощенный тремя мониторами, а точнее – одним из них, где как раз происходит весьма недвусмысленное действо с участием обнаженной натуры. Идзаки скривил рот, но воздержался от соблазна прокомментировать картину. И тем самым, скорее всего, довести молодого связиста до раннего инфаркта. Вместо этого он бесшумно вышел в одну из дверей комнатушки, дружелюбно мигающей разноцветными индикаторами. Аппаратура благодушно шуршала ему вслед, из динамика Ишимуры доносились характерные крики и стоны, но рыжий был поглощен другими мыслями.

Ангар был практически пуст. Небольшой боевой корабль причалил к первой площадке, из него высыпали парни, волоча одного из своих под руки. Дежурный доложил что-то по рации. Через пару минут принесли носилки и уложили теряющего сознание беднягу. Один из ребят присоединился к эскорту носилок – видимо, друг пострадавшего, - и вся процессия скрылась в направлении лазарета господина Сатори.

Шуна никто не заметил, а сам он удержался от вмешательства. В своем укрытии, в тени маленьких пассажирских суденышек, стоящих в ряд, он был похож на застывшее изваяние. Нет, сегодня он был в себе уверен. Никто за ним не наблюдал. Никто не сверлил взглядом темечко. Парень немного расслабился и закурил, неторопливым шагом преодолел расстояние до личного межзвездного флаера. Остановившись у массивного цилиндра орбитального драйвера, он взглянул на часы. До вылета оставалось еще немного времени.

Но это было не все. Отполированная поверхность часов выдала чуть больше информации, чем от нее требовалось. Всего-навсего что-то серое. Что-то серое и еле заметное сформировалось в отражении циферблата часов; оно просто сжалось на маленькой площадке, не больше двадцати сантиметров шириной, чуть ниже мостка, в пятидесяти метрах над гладкой поверхностью пола. Казалось, оно было неподвижно, пока Шун не заметил. Вакагасира сразу вспомнил слова инструктора. Вероятно, отблеск часов попал прямо в лицо существу и спугнул его.

Когда Идзаки обернулся и нашел взглядом нужный выступ, там уже никого не было. Рыжеволосый успел заметить, как нечто серое карабкается вверх, прямо по отвесной стенке. Взбирается на мост. Если бы Шун не видел это своими глазами, если бы кто-то другой рассказал ему, он бы не поверил никогда.

Тлеющая сигарета упала, рассыпая искры и пепел. Совершенно механически рука выхватила «Раптор», компактный и мощный огнестрел с оптическим прицелом. Последнее, что он успел заметить, прежде чем несколько раз выстрелил, – существо было темноволосым и тощим, судя по всему, парнем.

К его удивлению, выстрелы не достигли корпуса беглеца. Парень перемахнул через перекладины моста быстро и ловко, как нинзя. Но, насколько было видно, одна из пуль чиркнула по его ноге.

Идзаки не стал тратить время на бесплодные размышления. Он со всех ног припустил к подъемнику и через несколько нестерпимо долгих секунд оказался наверху. На решетчатом полу моста блестела свежая кровь. Только в этот момент рыжеволосый понял, что это был не сон и не галлюцинация, спровоцированная паранойей.

Как зачарованный, не понимая толком, во что он ввязывается, Идзаки пошел по кровавому следу. Вакагасира чувствовал себя книжной Алисой, бегущей за белым кроликом. Он чувствовал, что прикоснулся к тайне, в которой просто обязан разобраться. Человек не мог так двигаться, это было ненормально.

 

Вот след, ведет вперед, ровно и четко по коридору. Если существо ослабнет, Шун нагонит его без труда. Следы ведут в жилой отсек и затем… прерываются. Идзаки недоуменно морщится. «Раптор» в руке, предохранитель снят.

Следов больше нет. Жилые отсеки следуют один за другим. Повторяют друг друга. Одинаковые толстые пластиковые двери, разные номера.

Шун не верит своим глазам. Возвращается. Осматривает стены, пол, потолок. Вот. Росчерк крови прямо под потолком. След наверху. Дырка… как он мог не заметить? Дыра на том месте, где должна быть решетка вентиляционной шахты. Ее выбили.

Идзаки думает, что, наверное, не стоило бы ему вмешиваться в это. Не стоит преследовать странное существо. Странного парня, поправил он себя. И в то же самое время он уже бежит вдоль шахты. Возможно, вмешиваться и не стоит, но ведь человек – если это человек – следил за ним. Это так странно… так странно. Это вонзается в мозг, вскрывает его, словно консервный нож. Опасность разливается по крови, заставляет бездумно идти вперед. Зачем кому-то посылать прыгающего по стенам ниндзя, чтобы шпионить за Идзаки? И зачем Идзаки его преследует?

Не успев закончить мысль он натыкается на развилку: туннели вентиляции расходятся. Влево или вправо? Велик соблазн позвать кого-нибудь на помощь. Прямо сейчас вызвать по рации подмогу и больше не заморачиваться самостоятельно. Заставить кого-нибудь прочесать комплекс и найти засранца. Но что-то удержало его. Он прикинул. Левый воздуховод вел к жилым отекам. Правый – к техническим.

Руководствуясь скорее интуицией он выбрал правый. Убрал пистолет. Сделал рывок. Однообразие обитых мягкой пластиковой изоляцией коридоров пронеслось перед глазами, сменилось жестким темным металлом и красноватым освещением. Простор шахты реактора оглушил. Опьянил необъятностью, пошатнул порывом холодного ветра. В космосе мало где можно реально ощутить ветер.

Рыжеволосый выскочил на узенький внутренний мостик, опоясывающий громадную шахту. Вверх и вниз уходила бесконечность. Он никогда прежде не был здесь. Синие разряды сверкали тут и там, между ядром реактора и бездной. Разумеется, бездны там не было, это была всего лишь оптическая иллюзия. Недостаток освещения.

Тьма скрадывала нижний и верхний уровень шахты. Но прежде, чем об этом подумаешь, успеешь почувствовать себя крошечным и жалким червем, зажатым между молотом и наковальней. Только придя в себя от шока при виде этой пугающей картины он заметил – кровавый след на перекладине моста. Наверху створка воздуховода была выбита, совсем как в ангаре.

Шун двинулся в направлении следа и обмер. Мостик оканчивался бездной. Дальше ходу не было. Только безумная металлическая глубина внизу. Он отшатнулся.

Ядро испускало короткие, хлесткие разряды. Вверх и вниз вели шахты подъемников, но ни одного из самих подъемников не было на месте. Беглец мог пойти куда угодно. Но Идзаки чуял, что тот точно был здесь.

Парень сплюнул вниз, в бездну. Он даже не чувствовал злости. Он вообще не знал, что чувствовать, потому что это было слишком странное происшествие.

Очередной ледяной порыв вырвался из выходной решетки системы охлаждения. По разгоряченному телу побежали мурашки. Подумав, рыжий вакагасира Шун Идзаки развернулся и ушел туда, откуда пришел.

 

******

Генджи не знал, будут ли руки и ноги слушаться его до конца или только ближайшие пару минут. Он стоял на двух перекладинах, подпирающих мостик. Вжимался спиной в стену так, словно та была живой и могла втянуть, удержать его. Одна из босых ног была скользкой от крови, и он молился бы, если бы помнил хоть одну молитву. Впрочем, если бы он раскрыл рот, то неминуемо взвыл бы от боли. Но выть было категорически нельзя. На мостике стоял его рыжеволосый брат. Ген не должен был показываться брату. Это могло подвергнуть брата опасности, суть которой не была до конца ясна даже для самого Генджи.

Капелька крови сгустилась на кончике большого пальца ноги, оторвалась и улетела в пропасть. Парень проследил взглядом за тем, как она растворяется во тьме. Он не боялся сорваться в пропасть и умереть, но его трясло от холода, нога скользила и болела, и он подозревал такой исход весьма вероятным. Он боялся не этого. А того, что Шун глянет вниз и увидит его сквозь решетчатый пол. Риск был велик.

Наконец, Генджи услышал раздосадованный плевок, увидел, как ноги нехотя удаляются с подмостков. В шахте стало тихо и спокойно. Разряды молний то и дело плясали вокруг генераторов поля, сверкали и шипели, будто разъяренные кобры. Генджи прыгнул вперед, безошибочно уцепившись за перекладину моста, и одним махом втянул себя наверх. Как только он обрел твердую почву, ноги подкосились.

Решетчатый пол открывал прекрасный вид на глубокие своды шестигранной шахты. Многочисленные охладители, отводы, ускорители и ограничители усеивали ее словно лес препятствий. Монотонный гул здесь был слышен так явственно, как нигде на корабле. Парень прижался ухом к стене, прижался всем телом, впитывая вибрации. Под "кожей" стен разбегалась сеть проводки, унося с собой сияющую энергию, наполняющую силой весь исполинский комплекс.

Бессмысленность этой идеальной машины могла поспорить только с ее целесообразностью. В центре шахты цвело «дерево». Раскрывало цветы импульсов, разворачивало ветви разрядов.

Генджи закрыл глаза, погладил ладонью холодный металл, ища спасения от боли. “Юна” разговаривала с ним, шептала ему, спрашивала что-то. Но он не понимал ее языка. Скользил по грани высоковольтной волны, ощетинившейся многоступенчатой защитой. Сделав усилие над собой, он оторвался от стены, не в состоянии больше выносить это противоестественное напряжение. Пошатнулся, словно пьяный, выходя в коридор, ударил по панели, закрывающей дверь. Прислонился к стене, пачкая кровью сизый металл, уже украшенный какими-то окислившимися разводами.

Он все еще слышал шаги Идзаки, удаляющиеся вниз по коридору, еле-еле подавляя острое желание кинуться следом. А потому решил не испытывать злую судьбу и неловко втянулся в вентиляционную шахту, оставляя за собой алые следы.

Он давным-давно уже перемещался таким нехитрым образом, омываемый потоками бесценного кислорода. Так было проще не попасться. Так было проще смотреть, где что происходит. Вот, например, в одной из кают, отмечают чей-то день рождения. Люди толпятся над тортом со свечами и кричат всякую чепуху, смеются и пьют, растворяя в низких стаканах прессованные кубики синтетического виски.

Генджи прижался щекой к решетчатому окошку, зачарованный. Сам он не знал или забыл свой день рождения. Он вообще уже не был уверен, с какого момента следует отсчитывать существование своей личности. С момента зачатия или рождения? Или может, с момента его становления тем, кем он был сейчас? Что важнее - тело или разум, живущий в нем?

Он больше не ощущал себя тем, кем был в гакко или на Синоне. Он больше не знал ничего о себе так, как тогда. А может быть, он просто никогда себя не знал? Как может механизм знать сам себя? Только человек знает, как использовать механизм. Только человек знает дату его изготовления. У механизма нет дня рождения. Ему не полагаются торты и подарки.

Генджи заметил, что кровь просачивается в решетку вентиляции, и поспешно пополз вперед. Странно, но будучи червем в тесном чреве огромного корабля, он ощущал себя уютнее всего. Парню даже стало как-то не по себе, когда он выбрался рядом со своей камерой и проскользнул внутрь. На полу возле двери остался четкий ярко-красный отпечаток ступни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瘧 【えやみ】 (яп.) - Эями


	5. Глава пятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Со-автор: Black Comediant

**2508 год, "Ронин" - базовый корабль Рюсей-кай,**

**система Голубого Дракона, где-то неподалеку от Уробороса**

_Забавно, как наше местонахождение влияет на восприятие себя. На Хока он знал, кем является. У него были близкие. Они напоминали о том, что он - ученик гакко, мальчишка, сын, друг. На Синоне он был студентом._

_Он помнил отголоски своих бывших увлечений. Как терпеливо, прикусив язык, выводил на конструктивном планшете выверенные до миллиметра сложные чертежи аэродинамического контура межпланетного «прыгуна». Подгонял щитки и заглушки. Вычерчивал раструбы, сопла. Легкими штришками намечал призрачные пластины дюз маневрирования. На Синоне он хорошо вписывался._

_Дурацкие мечты о прекрасной жизни, уважении. О том, что отец когда-нибудь вдруг вернется и поговорит с ним на равных, раскроет свои тайны._

_Здесь же... ничто не имело смысла._

_Он перестал понимать, кем является. Что несет в себе связь с прошлым, а что - с будущим? И есть ли оно - будущее? Существует ли время или это всего лишь мельтешение атомов в пространстве? Клетки рождаются, растут, умирают... Замещаются другими клетками. Человеческое тело сбрасывает с себя шкуру за шкурой, обновляется, меняется. Неузнаваемо. Невозвратно. Эти перемены и называются временем..._

\- Вижу, лучше не становится.

Кумичё Хидео Такия подпирал огромный и дорогущий дубовый стол, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на груди. Лицо мужчины было далеко от классической красоты, но, тем не менее, захватывало дух своей бесстрастностью и собственной значимостью. Он всегда был словно немного не от мира сего - и читать его выражения было сложно. Он был бы превосходным игроком в покер, если бы увлекался всякой азартной похабщиной.

Катагири разводит руками и делает вид, что он пришел просто полить цветочки.

 ****В большом черном кресле Генджи утопает, словно мотылек в нефтяной луже. Он обхватил себя за предплечья, съежился. Иногда остервенело трет кожу сквозь грубую ткань, словно наркоман во время ломки, иногда – просто расслабляется и сидит спокойно, рассматривая стены и потолок так, будто те вылеплены из золота. Или из дерьма. Хидео пока не определился. Единственное, с чем он определился наверняка – его сын больше никогда не будет прежним.

 ****Нет, нельзя было сказать, что он стал овощем в полной мере этого слова. Иногда парень выдавал достаточно осмысленные фразы. Правда, некоторое время спустя, Хидео большую часть из них находил в какой-нибудь затертой энциклопедии или исторической хронике трехсотлетней давности. Глава клана не мог сказать, что это ему сильно помогало разобраться в ситуации. Генджи никогда не был очкастым ботаником, заучивающим древние высказывания философов и политических ораторов. Боже, да он вообще ничем, кроме техники и рисования не увлекался.

Сейчас, впрочем, это было совершенно неважно. Важно было то, что Такия-старший никак не мог определиться, к кому лучше обратиться за помощью.

Катагири внес свой вклад – слетал на Границу и прикупил на какой-то отдаленной планетке контрабандный сканер. Где именно Кен достал древний агрегат, истерзанный многочисленными царапинами и изъеденный потеками ржавчины, Хидео вдаваться не стал – меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.

 ****Вместе им удалось положить сына Такии в агрегат – не с первой попытки. Завидев машину, парень почему-то впал в неистовство и буквально чуть не пробил собой стенку. Даже после лошадиной дозы успокоительного он продолжал бормотать какие-то несуразности на путунхуа, дергаться и всхлипывать, таращась сухими, болезненно-красными глазами на железные обводы, смыкающиеся вокруг него.

На тощее тело было больно смотреть. Когда луч сканера прошелся туда и обратно по мешковатой серой одежде, и система выплюнула на монитор изображение скелета, Хидео с ужасающей уверенностью подумал, что скоро от его сына действительно останется только каркас. Пока еще это была оболочка, в которой теплилось упакованное нечто. Точнее, перепакованное. Неаккуратно запихнутое так, что клочья торчат наружу, цепляются за живую плоть, доставляя парнишке боль. Где-то в этом кошмаре, возможно, все еще был его сын.

\- Я хочу приняться за работу, очень хочу, - вдруг раздался голос из недр сканера. - Я уже, наверное, отстал от графика. Начальник участка совсем взбесится.

Такия и Катагири пропустили сказанное мимо ушей. Все их внимание было приковано к монитору.

Тело Генджи напоминало свалку металлолома на одном из миров Границы. Где только металла не было! Позвоночник, кости и суставы были покрыты тонким, но очень плотным слоем какого-то сплава. Вокруг него по позвоночнику, словно побеги ядовитого плюща, нежно обвивались серебристые прожилки, расходясь впоследствии по конечностям, до самых кончиков пальцев.  На месте глаз сканер выдавал яркое фотоэлектрическое свечение. Будто в кобальтовом цилиндре лежал один из древних Ками.

\- Почему все от меня убегают? Один даже выстрелил… - глухо всхлипнул «Ками». - Почему вообще все не так, как должно быть?

 ****\- Что это за чертовщина? – пробормотал Хидео, игнорируя слова, доносящиеся из сканера.

\- Понятия не имею, босс. Но одно ясно – с этим я не разберусь. Сатори – и тот не разберется. Возможно, какой-нибудь специалист по механике… Вряд ли есть смысл продолжать… медикаментозное лечение. Хотя, я бы скорей назвал это издевательством.

\- И что прикажешь делать? - Такия развернулся и принялся мерить шагами комнату. От широкого стола до сейфового шкафа и обратно. – Если мы станем искать специалистов по такого рода делам – не вызовет ли это подозрения? Не нападут ли они на наш след?

\- Сомневаюсь, что нас вообще кто-то ищет, - кашлянул Кен. - Его как раз собирались... утилизировать. Когда я его вытащил. Возможно, никто вообще не обратил внимания на то, что он исчез.

При слове «утилизировать» бесстрастное лицо главы клана дрогнуло. Это не укрылось даже от Катагири.

 ****\- Мне нужна еще только одна деталь, - донесся слабый голос из недр металлического кокона.

Кен тревожно глянул на сканер, затем на лицо босса.

\- Он точно будет?..

\- Вынимай его оттуда, - коротко приказал кумичё.

Хидео задумчиво посмотрел на Генджи. Невозможно было понять, то ли тот все еще пребывал в шоке от сканирования, то ли просто всегда был и будет таким. Сломанная игрушка в черном кресле. Неужели они выжгли ему весь мозг? Но ведь он разговаривает. Не может быть, чтобы он забыл родного отца. Возможно, какая-то психологическая блокировка…

 ****\- Кто ранил тебя?

Молчание. Тонкие босые ноги едва касаются пола. На одной ноге - перевязка. Когда Кен нанес визит парню этим утром, он обнаружил в комнате кровь. Правая нога Генджи была сильно поранена. Очевидно прострелена. Ни минуты не медля Кен сообщил о происшествии кумичё.

\- Это был кто-то из моих подчиненных? Кто-то из клана? Отвечай.

 ****А ведь когда-то Хидео бросил все, чтобы быть с сыном. Он отказался от карьеры... от мечты.

 ****Молчание. Взгляд темных глаз под припухшими веками почти, почти осмысленный.

\- Ничего не случится, если ты ответишь. Мне просто нужно знать, кто тебя видел.

 ****Все эти годы. Все это время - впустую. Стоило отвернуться на минуту - и Альянс забрал у него все и растоптал одним движением. Оставив только этот взгляд цвета космической пустоты. Никаких мыслей. Никакой надежды.

 ****Катагири прикинулся ветошью и закурил, сидя в дальнем конце кабинета. Его эти дела перестали забавлять давным-давно. Он, казалось, натерпелся от нового Генджи еще больше, поскольку тот разговаривал с ним. И якудза не горел желанием лезть в чужие разборки и выяснять то, что его, собственно, не касалось.

 ****Хидео глубоко вздохнул, просверлил Кена взглядом. Хотелось бы ему знать, почему сын разговаривает с Катагири, а не с отцом. Что наплел ему Кен? Кумичё до сих пор не был уверен до конца, стоит ли доверять этому странному человеку. Однако, помощи больше неоткуда было ждать, поэтому вопрос о доверии временно упразднялся.

Сказать по правде, сильнее всего Такия хотел бы посоветоваться со своим лучшим человеком – Идзаки Шуном. Несколько лет они вместе разыскивали Ген-куна. Но раз за разом что-то останавливало Хидео от последнего шага. Возможно, это был страх разоблачения. Возможно, он щадил психику рыжеволосого вакагасиры. Возможно, просто боялся за сына.

Была какая-то темная история за расставанием некогда лучших друзей. Бывалый якудза видел это в глазах Идзаки. Читал по его почти маниакальному упорству, смертельной решимости, а затем – по наигранной, или реальной, холодности, охватившей многообещающего молодого человека. Отец Генджи не знал, что изменилось в отношении Шуна, и даже задавался вопросом, стоит ли до конца доверять ему.

Проблемы кумичё легко было обернуть против него. Особенно проблемы такого рода. А Идзаки, все-таки, без пяти минут преемник Хидео. Что случится, если он вдруг узнает, что нашелся настоящий наследник?

 - Отведи его обратно, Катагири.

*****

Не спеша перебирая ногами, Кен Катагири дотопал до комнаты, в которой ему полагалось запереть пацана. Был поздний вечер по общепринятому времени. Кен широко зевнул. За сегодня он физически вымотался, но еще большую усталость бывший медбрат испытывал от всей этой истории. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы он не спасал пацана с того корабля. Хотя, в глубине души Кен понимал, что ни за что не смог бы иначе.

Мечтая о выходном и потягиваясь на ходу, Кен сам не заметил, как уткнулся носом прямо в… Шуна Идзаки. Рыжеволосый парень стоял ровно на его пути, преграждая собой неприметную пластиковую дверь без номеров, которую запросто можно было принять за обычную подсобку. Увидев Катагири, вакагасира молча отошел, словно приглашая Кена открыть эту дверь.

 ****\- Вы…

\- Да, я, - подтвердил Шун, не потрудившись уточнить, что там хотел сказать Кен. – Не обращайте на меня внимания. Прошу.

\- Но…

В замешательстве, Катагири резко обернулся – но позади никого не было. Этот чертов тощий и серый овощ Генджи Такия просто взял и растворился в воздухе. Оставив беднягу Катагири расхлебывать эту кашу самостоятельно.

\- Ну что ж, - осмелел Кен, решительно потыкал в кнопки на панели и вошел в открывшееся помещение.

Не говоря ни слова Шун Идзаки вошел следом за ним, бесцеремонно потеснив мужчину крепким как камень плечом. Катагири фыркнул и демонстративно прислонился спиной к стене крошечного помещения, скрестив руки на груди и всем своим видом выражая полную уверенность в себе.

 ****В абсолютной тишине Идзаки осмотрел ящики тумбочки возле двери. С грохотом раздвинул дверцы вмонтированного в стену шкафа, обшарил пустые полки. Всем его уловом стал кремень, пачка сигарет да комплект чистой серой одежды, подозрительно похожей на пижаму.

Катагири довольно хмыкнул:

\- Ну что, довольны? А теперь позвольте спросить, какого…

 ****Он осекся, увидев лицо рыжего. Тот стоял над кучкой сваленных в углу вещей и его буквально трясло. Следующее, что ощутил Катагири – это как он летит на пол, а затем пытается набрать воздуху в грудь, потому как колено вакагасиры вдавливает его лицом вниз в те самые серые шмотки на полу.

\- Говори, паскуда, зачем ты за мной шпионил?

Катагири почувствовал, как парень обшаривает зачем-то его ноги. Задирает штанины и осматривает лодыжки.

\- Нет, не тебя я подстрелил. Что это за место? Чьи это вещи? Чьи сигареты?

\- Но Идзаки-сан…

\- Точно, уже двадцать четыре года Идзаки-сан. Не шути со мной, Кен Катагири. Я давно уже к тебе присматриваюсь и так до сих пор и не понял, что ты за птица. Но точно знаю, что ты – не тот, за кого тебя выдают.

\- Да пош-шел ты! – прошипел Катагири, чувствуя, что вот-вот лопнет от злости на этих треклятых малолеток.

\- Я прикончу тебя, если ты не скажешь мне что-нибудь конкретное прямо сейчас, - голос у вакагасиры сделался таким же страшным, как и выражение лица. Он словно гнездо разъяренных змей шипел над Кеном, ухватив того за воротник потрепанной рубашки. – Прикончу, невзирая на то, кто ты и какие грязные делишки проворачиваешь для кумичё.

Кен сглотнул, отчаянно дернулся в попытке высвободиться. От безрезультатности этой попытки еще более отчаянно взвыл. Скажи он хоть слово - и все пропало. Если вакагасира его не убьет, так кумичё уж точно добьет.

\- Стоп. Хватит.

Две пары глаз уставились на существо в дверном проеме. От неожиданности Идзаки выпустил Катагири, и тот совсем не героически хлопнулся обратно лицом в пол.

 ****\- Что за.. – прохрипел рыжий. Он смертельно побледнел, будто увидел призрак. А может быть, это и был призрак? - Такия?..

Но ведь Генджи давным-давно исчез. Кто же тогда перед ним?

\- Не надо, - мягко сказал призрак. – Кен-сан не виноват ни в чем. Я следил. Прикончи меня… И пусть все закончится.

 

 ****Хрипловатый голос был до боли знакомым, но что-то в нем было не так. Он был плоским, неживым, отсутствовали интонации. Так различаются гудящий жизнью город и мертвый макет – его точная, но бездушная копия.

 ****\- Генджи… - только и смог выговорить Шун, не решаясь даже сойти с места. А вдруг видение пропадет? Да нет, не пропадает. Вот оно, стоит перед ним, не опуская застывший взгляд. Тощий, бледный, со впалыми щеками. Измученный, затраханный и высосанный. Он словно не спал месяц. Глаза лихорадочно блестят из-под набухших темных век. Их болезненная, голодная глубина затягивает.

Нет, это не Генджи. Не может быть…

 ****Но очень похож. Те же черты. Тот же смешной нос, твердый упрямый подбородок. Все та же подростковая нескладность, хотя, казалось бы, прошло столько лет. Но куда делась жизнь из этих глаз? Черные волосы сильно отросли, кучерявым нимбом оплетают голову. Нет, не может быть второго такого человека.

Одна из бесформенных серых штанин закатана. На босой правой ноге – уже чем-то запачканная перевязка.

 ****А ведь Шун целился в грудь, на поражение. Если бы не эта нечеловеческая скорость, он бы попал точно в сердце.

_«Я не хочу больше быть с тобой». «Прощай»._

_«Наши пути слишком расходятся». «Я должен продолжать без тебя»._

_«Не хочу, чтобы ты мешал мне»._

_«Ты всегда будешь моим единственным другом и братом»._

_«Я не могу разделить твои чувства»._

Ему было шестнадцать. Шестнадцать – и он сходил с ума. Страдал по тому, чего быть не могло. Семнадцать – его грызла тревога, тоска о несбывшихся мечтах, о потерянном времени. Восемнадцать – ему все безразлично. Девятнадцать – интересно. Вся жизнь – игровая площадка. Он хочет облить ее бензином и поджечь, чтобы горело поярче. Все – один большой эксперимент. Опыт преобладает над размышлением. Двадцать – время бросаться в омут с головой. Познавать непознанное. Методично и быстро душить эмоции, словно опытный убийца, одну за другой. Выгорать…

Двадцать один. Скучно. Тело – всего лишь инструмент для развлечения. Каждый предыдущий партнер похож на следующего. Каждый следующий думает, что он – первый. Животные способы погасить животные потребности. Любой грязи найдется место, даже если ты в космосе. Особенно – если в космосе. Здесь у людей меньше выбора. Меньше пространства для маневра.

Двадцать два. Никаких чувств нет. Все уже было где-то, когда-то, с кем-то. Он играет в свои игры. Укладывает пешки на доску, одну за другой. Это даже не развлекает. Двадцать три. Он выжжен. Нет ничего, способного его удивить или шокировать. Он возвышается над другими, чувствует себя древним стариком. Эмоционально он мертв.

Двадцать четыре.

Его трясет. Дыхание сбилось.

 

Чахоточные глаза, обведенные синими кругами. Они таращатся на него. Сверлят тяжелым и безжизненным взглядом. Это не взгляд человека, которого он… Это вообще не взгляд человека. Глаза выжидают. Идзаки не знает, чего – раскаяния, нападения, наказания? Он не знает, но это и не важно. Шун встает, делает шаг навстречу. Темные глаза расширяются, часто моргают.

Идзаки с размаху бьет Генджи куда-то в скулу стиснутым кулаком. В этом ударе вся его ненависть, вся боль, все вновь проснувшееся кошмарное, эгоистичное чувство одиночества, которым он до сих пор гордился, даже кичился. Темноволосый парень отлетает к стене и сползает по ней, заслоняя голову руками. Он и не думает защищаться.

А потом Шун хватает это тело, этого призрака за руку, поднимает одним рывком и крепко-накрепко прижимает к себе. Кажется, даже кости хрустят. Кажется, что в его руках не Генджи, не призрак, не человек – тоненькая ветка, которую так легко сломать. Но в следующий момент эта ветка с необычайной и внезапной силой, неожиданной гибкостью и ловкостью, выворачивается из его рук и шарахается в угол.

\- Не надо! – кричит это странное существо, похожее на ободранного черного ворона, выставляя вперед бледную руку с растопыренными пальцами. – Шун-чан!

Темноволосый сжимается на полу, закрывая руками лицо. Но Идзаки все равно. Он уже рядом, на коленях, пытается отлепить синюшно-бледные руки от лица со впалыми щеками, обозначившимися скулами и мышцами, от лица с лихорадочными темными глазами. Потому что это - лицо Генджи Такии. Вне всяких сомнений.

 

Эту беспорядочную и дурацкую картину воссоединения молча созерцал все еще лежавший на полу Катагири, не в силах сделать или сказать хоть что-нибудь. Уже было слишком поздно метаться. Теперь нужно было думать, что сказать кумичё.

*****

**Пару часов спустя**

Хидео как раз заканчивал встречу с советниками клана и сайко-комон, когда в его кабинет без стука вошёл рыжеволосый вакагасира и остановился в дверях. Одного взгляда на него кумичё хватило, чтобы понять - случилось что-то очень не хорошее.

Глава семьи парой коротких фраз отпустил старших членов клана по своим делам и кивнул Идзаки, разрешая ему подойти.

Пока все раскланивались и расходились, тихонько переговариваясь, Идзаки не спеша дошел до стола Хидео и остановился рядом с единственным черным креслом, стоявшим напротив. Молча застыл, глядя перед собой и ожидая, пока за уходящими закроются двери.

Хидео какое-то время внимательно на него смотрел. Парень был сам на себя не похож: чёрная куртка распахнута, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, перекошенный воротник...

Обычно вакагасира тщательно следил за тем, как выглядит, и почти в любых ситуациях оставался спокойным до безразличия. Но не сейчас. Взъерошенные волосы, закаменевшая челюсть и растерянные глаза... Что-то настолько поразило его, что Идзаки впервые казался потрясённым до глубины души.

 

\- Садись, - указал Хидео на кресло. Тот взглянул на обитый кожей антиквариат, потом на кумичё. Хидео утвердительно махнул рукой. Вакагасира, не сказав ни слова, опустился на мягкое сиденье, но уселся неожиданно прямо, сцепив руки на коленях и опустив взгляд в пол, словно вызванный к директору ученик.

Кумичё видел своего лейтенанта в очень разных состояниях, вплоть до полумертвого, но таким потерянным еще никогда. И пускай черная громадина, в которой всего пару часов назад практически утопал его сын, для Идзаки всегда казалась маленькой - сейчас сидя в ней он выглядел лишь немногим больше самого Генджи.

Хидео неторопливо достал из ящика стола бутылку настоящего солодового виски, доставшегося ему в подарок от главаря одного из союзных кланов, вместе с парой бокалов. Наполовину наполнив оба терпкой, янтарно-золотистой жидкостью, поставил один перед Идзаки.

\- Пей.

Тот удивленно взглянул на бокал, протянул за ним руку. Пальцы его едва заметно дрожали, и вот это уже по-настоящему поразило видавшего виды главу Рюсейкай. Лейтенант был высококлассным стрелком, его руки не дрожали даже при ранении и значительной потере крови. Что с ним произошло? Неужели?..

Парень залпом осушил бокал, со стуком поставив его на стол, и Хидео плеснул виски ещё раз.

\- Пей, - приказал он. Идзаки на автомате выпил вторую порцию и снова уставился в пол. Хидео вздохнул. Он терпеть не мог тратить время на чужие эмоции. Но, видимо, придется.

\- Идзаки, - нетерпеливо позвал он, и когда реакции не последовало, повторил: - Шун.

Парень наконец посмотрел Хидео прямо в глаза. Его взгляд был полон боли, обиды и непонимания того, что происходит.

Да. Похоже случилось то, чего он так не хотел - Идзаки встретился с его сыном. И встреча эта, судя по всему, абсолютно выбила парня из колеи. Оставалось лишь узнать, какими последствиями это грозит.

\- Я тебя слушаю.

Идзаки какое-то время смотрел кумичё в глаза, потом отвёл взгляд, уставившись на бокал, который машинально крутил в руках. Прочистил горло, снова посмотрел на Хидео и в конце концов заговорил.

\- Давно?.. - спросил он тихим и слишком ровным голосом, словно боялся, что, дав себе волю, будет орать, как обиженный ребёнок.

\- Что именно? - спросил Хидео, словно не понимая, о чем идёт речь.

Лейтенант нахмурился, сузив глаза и продолжая смотреть на него в упор. Хидео никак не отреагировал.

\- Давно он здесь? - уточнил Идзаки чуть громче, но все ещё спокойно.

\- Кто?

Давай, парень, покажи себя. Мне нужно знать, как быть с тобой дальше.

\- Не играйте со мной, Хидео-сан! - взорвался лейтенант, вскакивая на ноги и швыряя бокал об пол, где тот разлетелся вдребезги. - Вы знаете, о ком я говорю!

Парень навис над столом, шарахнув по нему обоими кулаками, стиснутыми до побелевших костяшек. Его практически трясло от переполнявших эмоций.

\- Генджи! Давно он здесь? Как? Откуда? Почему Вы не сказали мне? Почему доверились какому-то Катагири? Вы же знали, как я его искал! Мы же вместе его искали! Почему, Хидео-сан?!

С каждым словом, с каждым вопросом его голос становился все громче, все надрывнее, пока не сорвался в крик.

Кумичё в своей жизни доводилось слышать подобные крики: так орали только от настоящей боли, неважно физической или душевной, когда казалось еще чуть-чуть - и человека разорвет от нее на куски. Вот этой самой - уже неконтролируемой - реакции он и добивался от парня, стремясь понять истинную причину происходящего.

И ровно в тот момент, когда крик достиг своего пика и когда Идзаки, казалось, вот-вот кинется на него с кулаками - Хидео рванулся из кресла и одним коротким, хлестким ударом отвесил парню такую затрещину, что того развернуло и отнесло на середину комнаты. Глухо ударилось об пол кресло, на котором он перед этим сидел. А Хидео, не давая Идзаки опомниться, перемахнул через стол, подлетел к нему и ухватив за грудки, прошипел сквозь зубы:

\- Ты за кого меня держишь, мальчишка? Какого черта я обязан тебе что-то объяснять? С чего ты решил, что я вообще тебе что-то обязан?

Он несколько раз встряхнул парня как щенка, не обращая внимания на пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в его руки, на растерянный, неверящий взгляд, на кровь на губах и сбитое дыхание; не давая возможности прийти в себя, вспомнить бойцовские навыки. Кумичё не собирался драться с пацаном, которого знал - и даже, в общем-то, по-отечески любил - с шести лет.

\- Ты думаешь, у тебя есть право от меня что-то требовать? Кем ты возомнил себя, сопляк?!

Как же далек был сейчас Идзаки от уверенного в себе вакагасиры Рюсейкай, которого все знали и многие боялись! Словно в руках кумичё был не двадцатичетырехлетний якудза, прошедший огонь и воду и прикончивший больше людей, чем многие военные на поле боя, а потрясенный, разозленный подросток, которого обманули и предали и над которым жестоко посмеялись. Хидео, видя это, действовал так, как поступил бы с собственным сыном, вздумай тот однажды закатить ему подобную истерику.

Ухватив Идзаки за ворот куртки одной рукой, другой он рывком поднял кресло с пола, подтащил парня к нему и кинул на сиденье.

\- Сядь! И возьми себя в руки!

Когда тот попробовал было подняться, Хидео влепил ему еще одну затрещину.

\- Садись, я сказал!

Идзаки упал обратно в кресло, закрывая ладонью горящую щеку и прокушенные до крови губы. Его било крупной дрожью и он отчаянно пытался нормально дышать, но прерывистые короткие вздохи больше походили на всхлипы.

Хидео сделал пару глубоких вздохов, успокаиваясь сам. И отчего-то вдруг вспомнил, как оба пацана еще мелкими доводили его своими выходками до зубовного скрежета. Невесело усмехнулся. Залпом выпил виски, так и стоявший нетронутым в чудом уцелевшем на столе бокале. Поправил костюм, закурил, глубоко затягиваясь и медленно выдыхая. Примостился на край стола, скрестив ноги и стряхивая пепел на пол, и уставился на парня перед собой. Пора было заканчивать эту драму. Так или иначе. Его сын был важнее.

\- Рассказывай, - требовательно велел Хидео, - рассказывай все, что ты от меня скрыл. Что произошло между вами?

Идзаки какое-то время молчал, пытаясь успокоиться и восстановить дыхание. Потом прерывисто дыша заговорил, тихо и не поднимая головы. Хидео пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова.

\- Когда пришло письмо из академии на Синоне и когда Генджи сказал, что полетит туда учиться, я был в шоке... У него было столько планов, столько целей! А я не знал, как без него быть. Он всегда был единственным, кому я был нужен, единственным, с кем я проводил все своё время... Конечно, я  б ы л  за него рад! Но со мной тогда творилось черт знает что... Я долго не мог понять, что же именно, почему мне так паршиво... Генджи звал меня с собой, он и военную школу там нашёл, и не одну. А я не мог, - парень ненадолго замолк, а потом продолжил: - Именно тогда я понял, что, кажется, в него влюбился - и не знал, что с этим делать...

Хидео чуть не поперхнулся дымом. Вот оно что… Что-то подобное, в общем, он предполагал, но за все прошедшие годы так и не смог подтвердить или опровергнуть свои подозрения. Слишком хорошо Идзаки скрывал себя настоящего ото всех и от него тоже. Как же его шокировало увиденное, если он так легко раскрыл свой единственный самый важный секрет?

\- Акари-сан было совершенно наплевать, учится он или нет, дома он или нет, на Хока он или ху.. черт знает где, и жив ли вообще. Ее волновали только титул и деньги. А Вас не было, Хидео-сан, - парень поднял голову и посмотрел на кумичё. Его глаза были красными от непролитых слез.  - Вас не было, и не было никого, кроме меня, кого вообще волновало, что с ним будет дальше. Я сам отправил его на Синон, Хидео-сан. Сам…

Идзаки со всхлипом втянул воздух и отвернулся, вытирая глаза рукавом куртки. Кумичё молчал.

\- Перед тем, как он улетел, мы поговорили. Я признался ему, что влюблен, сказал, что мне нужно время, чтобы во всем разобраться, и что он должен лететь учиться. Не знаю, понял ли он тогда то, что я ему говорил, или нет, но мы расстались абсолютно нормально... Два года общались с ним по спейскому, каждый день, без перебоев. Я ждал его на каникулы, но что-то так и не срослось… А потом... потом пришло вот это, - он достал из кармана коммуникатор, пролистал список сообщений и включил запись.

 

_"Шун-чан... Я знаю, тебе будет очень.. Ты будешь очень зол на меня, аники..._

_Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня, Шун-чан. Хотя... Нет, лучше сердись. Злость лучше чем боль, теперь я это знаю._

_В общем, я не знаю, как ещё тебе сказать об этом... Скажу прямо. Я больше не вернусь на Хока, и мы никогда больше не увидимся, аники. Прости._

_В этой академии я понял, что мы с тобой слишком разные, что нам с тобой действительно совсем не по пути. Ты не знаешь, что хочешь делать, кем ты хочешь быть. И то, что ты чувствуешь ко мне... Не знаю, правильно это или нет, но я просто не могу ответить тебе тем же. Прости._

_Ты был прав, аники, тогда я был слишком мелким и ещё ничего не понимал. А теперь, наконец, я дорос. Я не хочу, чтобы ты мешал мне на пути к моей цели. Здесь, на Синоне, я смогу достичь всего, о чем мечтал._

_Наши дороги здесь расходятся, и я больше не буду доставлять тебе беспокойств, аники. Не пиши мне больше и прости меня._

_Ты всегда будешь моим единственным старшим братом и лучшим другом._

_Прощай, Шун Идзаки"._

_"С о о б щ е н и е   з а к о н ч е н о"._

Это был Генджи. Тот Генджи, которого Хидео не довелось узнать.

Сколько сыну было тогда - пятнадцать? Да нет, ближе к семнадцати. Возраст, когда мальчишки вырастают в почти мужчин. Голос совсем взрослый. И живой. Хриплый, деланно-равнодушный, но живой - совсем не такой, как сейчас.

Ему нелегко далась эта запись, если Хидео хоть что-то знал о своём сыне и о том, как тот дорожил их с Идзаки дружбой. Неужели рыжий не понял, что это - фальшивка? Верилось с трудом.

\- Я не знаю, сколько сообщений ему отправил... Не верил, что это - правда. Не хотел верить, думал - это все шутка, розыгрыш. Вспоминал, чем мог его обидеть. Переслушал все сохраненные записи... И ничего. Все было как всегда... - Идзаки глубоко вздохнул и спрятал коммуникатор в карман, достав взамен пачку сигарет. Правда, открывать ее он не стал - начал просто вертеть в руках.

\- Он так и не ответил... Кохай отследил для меня Кортекс-канал, но тот оказался по-настоящему заблокированным... Что я должен был делать? Что я должен был думать? - воскликнул он, вскидывая голову и снова вытирая глаза.

\- Даже встретился с Акари-сан...в ногах валялся, спрашивал, что с ним случилось… - Идзаки криво усмехнулся. - Она, видать на радостях, что наконец от него избавилась, показала письмо о передаче опеки над ним главе столичной академии Синона. Аж светилась вся от счастья. А мне хотелось её задушить голыми руками... С ней он тоже не связывался. Но табели с оценками и разные дипломы ей приходили постоянно. Знаю, потому что ещё несколько раз заходил, пока не пришлось убраться с Хока... Ну а дальше Вы и сами знаете.

Он наконец закурил - нервно, быстро - но пальцы больше не дрожали.

\- Я даже ненавидеть долго его не смог. Пытался забыть - и не мог. Но и думать о нем было слишком больно, - продолжил он, не глядя на кумичё. - Хотел одного: увидеть его хотя бы раз и спросить, что это было, что я сделал не так? Как бы там ни было, но причинить ему боль намеренно я не смог бы никогда... Если он испугался моих чувств.. Я бы справился с собой, с ними... Но вот так... Почему он так поступил? Куда пропал? Я бы многое отдал, лишь бы узнать...

\- А сейчас? - прервал его Хидео, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

\- Что сейчас? - непонимающе переспросил Идзаки.

\- Что отдал бы сейчас? Чтобы понять, что случилось?

\- Всё! - парень вскочил на ноги, вытянувшись перед кумичё во весь свой немаленький рост. - Тот, кого я видел - это не Генджи! Его лицо, его фигура, но... Нет! Это не он! Это не может быть он! Он сам на себя не похож!

\- Вы не виделись семь лет, - невозмутимо возразил Хидео, не двигаясь с места. - Откуда тебе знать, каким он должен быть, м?

\- Да потому что я  з н а ю! Потому что я помню, сколько в нем было  ж и з н и!

Идзаки снова сорвался на крик, но голос его изменился - боль в нем была совсем другой. Уже не за себя и свою обиду, а за того, в кого он всегда верил, кем искренне гордился и дорожил. - Потому что Генджи,  н а с т о я щ и й  Генджи, всегда вставал, как бы ни били, и никто не мог его сломить! Ничем! Он был самым непобедимым человеком, которого я знал! А это... - это не Генджи! Это сломанный робот с мертвыми глазами!

Он бросил дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету в пепельницу на столе и в два шага оказался в середине комнаты, где застыл спиной к Хидео, напряженный словно перед дракой.  Потом резко развернулся.

\- Что с ним случилось, Хидео-сан? Как Вы его нашли? Я знаю, что Вы не обязаны и что он для Вас важнее всего, но пожалуйста, - Идзаки согнулся в глубоком поклоне, - я очень прошу, скажите мне правду!

\- Правду? - Хидео уже принял решение, но парень, склонившийся перед ним, должен был принять полную ответственность за свои желания. Потому что пути назад Хидео ему не оставит.

\- Правда в том, что случившегося уже ничего не изменит, - жестко произнес он. - Правда в том, что Генджи, твоего "настоящего" Генджи, возможно больше нет. И уже никогда не будет. Нужна тебе такая правда, Идзаки-кун?

Вакагасира выпрямился. Его глаза горели решимостью, какую кумичё видел в них только раз.

\- Да!

Именно эту решимость - сделать все для его сына, ту самую, которую много лет назад он обнаружил, впервые надолго оставляя пацана на попечение мальчишки всего годом его старше - он и хотел увидеть в Идзаки. И как и тогда снова был ей искренне поражён. Генджи повезло найти себе настоящего аники.

\- И ты примешь ответственность? - спросил Хидео прямо. Ответ на этот вопрос был равнозначен кровной клятве, из тех, что принимают новички, вступая в клан. Нарушить ее для якудза было все равно что предать семью.

Идзаки снова глубоко поклонился.

\- Да!

\- Хорошо. Я верю тебе.

 

Кумичё оторвался от стола и подошёл к задвинутому в дальний угол комнаты и наспех закрытому куском ткани сканеру, в котором они с Катагири проверяли Генджи. Сдернул плотную материю, оставив её лежать на полу. Включил монитор, переведя старый агрегат в режим просмотра результатов, и выбрал единственную запись.

\- Подойди, - позвал он Идзаки и рукой указал на экран.

Вакагасира бесшумно подошёл, встал рядом. Посмотрел на запись, потом на Хидео и снова на монитор.

\- Что за?.. - Он непонимающе нахмурился, вглядываясь в изображение человеческого тела, пронизанного металлом. - Что это, Хидео-сан?

\- Смотри сам, кейши*, - зло сказал кумичё, впервые называя лейтенанта своим будущим преемником. - Это то, что сделали с моим сыном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 継嗣 (けいし) (яп.) - наследник, преемник


	6. Глава шестая

**2512 год, середина,** **  
** **“Судзуран”, где-то в Пограничье**

Тамао наткнулся на них совершенно случайно, прохаживаясь в ночное время по нижним палубам крейсера. Его иногда мучила бессонница, и чтобы не мешать Токио, он уходил из каюты побродить по пустым коридорам, в тишине подумать о своем. Иногда ему встречались люди - дежурные или такие же как он, не спящие по различным причинам, но чаще всего на нижних палубах было пусто и сумеречно.

Сначала, впрочем, он услышал голоса. Точнее, один голос, негромко что-то рассказывающий. Слов было не разобрать, но интонации были успокаивающими и даже - Тамао не побоялся бы сказать - нежными. Он невольно направился на звук, незаметно для себя ступая все осторожнее и тише и почти затаив дыхание, словно боясь спугнуть неизвестного рассказчика. Дойдя до поворота, откуда доносился голос, он остановился и осторожно выглянул за угол, не желая мешать, но и не в силах побороть любопытство. Увиденное его откровенно поразило.

В небольшом тупике, который, судя по скобам в стене, вел в сквозную межпалубную шахту, сидели на полу двое. Даже в относительном полумраке тупика, освещаемого только дежурными лампами, невозможно было не узнать рыжую голову вакагасиры якудза. Он сидел прислонившись к стене спиной, а между его согнутых ног полулежал, вытянув длинные ноги и запрокинув голову на широкое плечо лейтенанта незнакомый Тамао черноволосый парень. Рыжий обнимал его правой рукой, держа раскрытую ладонь на груди, а второй медленно, словно сам того не осознавая, гладил по полуобнаженному плечу и открытому горлу. Оба были в легкой одежде, практически домашней: широкие штаны и рубахи из какой-то неизвестной Тамао ткани неопределенного цвета. Лейтенант, впрочем, был в рабочих ботинках на толстой подошве, второй парень был босиком.

Сцена эта была настолько интимна, что Серидзава ощутил себя извращенцем, исподтишка подглядывающим за ничего не подозревающими любовниками. Несколько минут он просто наблюдал, непроизвольно вслушиваясь в низкий голос Шуна Идзаки и пытаясь разобрать о чем тот говорит. Не сразу до Тамао дошло, что вакагасира говорил на чистом кейго-ки - благородном хокайском, на котором общались только аристократы его родной планеты. Он настолько давно не слышал его, что с трудом узнавал лишь отдельные слова и некоторые фразы.

 

Большая часть жителей Хока говорила на фуцу-го - упрощенном хокайском, перемешанным с английским и мандаринским и насыщенным современным жаргоном. Судзурановцы по большей части общались между собой на смеси фуцуго и кейго, поскольку были выходцами из разных классов и при этом военными. Лишь сам Тамао, Киришима и несколько оставшихся на корабле семпаев - выходцев из даймё, да еще когда-то капитан Каваниши, могли бы говорить на кейго-ки при необходимости. Но по большему счету, этот вариант речи был настолько мало употребляем в жизни, что считался почти архаичным. Удивительно было слышать его в это время и в таком месте. Хотя... капитан внезапно вспомнил о том, что Идзаки был из дзюсамми, и обучение кейго-ки для него, скорее всего, было частью воспитания. Но все же слышать эту мелодично-напевную и строго-грамотную речь из уст вакагасиры, в котором ничто не выдавало благородного происхождения, было до абсурда странно. Вот интересно, понимал ли то, что он говорит, его партнер, или просто слушал голос, словно колыбельную?

Капитан, наконец, понял, кем был этот парень - тем самым техником-пилотом, о котором упоминал вакагасира во время их разговора на транспортнике месяц назад. Кажется, кто-то из команды говорил о том, что видел молчаливого высокого черноволосого парня на борту лейтенантского флаера. То ли Хироми, то ли кто-то из Миками…

Как же его зовут? Что-то птичье... Воробей... Воро... Ворон! Точно. Такеши Миками рассказывал как-то за ужином, что поднимался на борт "Миике" узнать, нужна ли какая-нибудь техпомощь. Его вежливо, но твердо выпроводили с флаера, но он успел увидеть таинственного пятого члена команды Идзаки-сана.

Имечко подходило к нему как родное, утверждал Такеши, знакомый не понаслышке с дикими воронами Хока, которых можно было встретить и на всех трех лунах в огромном количестве. И вроде как, сказал Миками, этот самый Ворон не просто техник-пилот, но то ли племянник Катагири-сана, то ли названый брат вакагасиры, то ли и то и другое сразу. Черт их разберешь, этих якудза. Они там все родственнички, роднее тех, что по крови.

Тамао насмешливо хмыкнул вслед своим мыслям - и еле успел отпрянуть обратно за угол: звук получился неожиданно громким, и лейтенант резко вскинул голову, вглядываясь в сумеречный коридор. Капитан услышал щелчок снятого предохранителя, который невозможно было не узнать, а потом очень тихий низкий голос, принадлежащий пилоту якудза. Тамао не разобрал слов, но судя по тому, что никто не выстрелил в его сторону и даже не поспешил выяснить, что происходит, Ворон удержал не в меру подозрительного Идзаки на месте.

Капитан неслышно выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Стоило бы, конечно, выйти и напрямую поинтересоваться, что двое якудза делают в это время на палубе крейсера без сопровождающих, да еще и с оружием, которое им запрещено было носить, но почему-то не хотелось. Слишком уж личной была сцена, которую он только что наблюдал.

Братья не братья, но однозначно - близкие друзья, а возможно даже и любовники - в этом он не сомневался. К черту их, на первый раз простить можно. На "Судзуране" вообще порой было лучше - и полезнее - закрывать глаза на происходящее, ради собственного душевного спокойствия. Впрочем, если подобное повторится, у него с рыжим лейтенантом будет долгий и малоприятный разговор.

Тамао развернулся и тихо пошел по коридору обратно, в направлении собственной каюты, где его ждала теплая койка со спящим в ней Токио. Вслед ему снова зазвучал полузабытый кейго-ки, навевая приятные воспоминания о родном доме и семье. Бессонница на этот раз проиграла быстро.

_**2509 год, Пакин,  
система Красного феникса** _

_Генджи может поймать в ладонь пушинку и сказать точно, сколько она весит. Впрочем, на "Ронине" пушинки ему ни разу не встречались. Только когда они с аники жили вдвоем на Пакине, где у отца была собственная резиденция. Идзаки забрал Генджи с собой с согласия Такии-старшего. Точнее, не забрал - увез туда, подальше от техники, от людей, от информации._

_На Пакине был огромный океан. И небольшой дом на его берегу вдали от людей. Совсем такой, как на Хока. Генджи не помнил, но Шун рассказывал ему о нем - летнем доме Такия-кадзоку, находившемся глубоко в провинции, возле моря._

 

_Дом на Пакине был сделан из альдимора - прочного, но легкого местного дерева насыщенно-коричневого цвета. Он был построен в традиционном хокайском стиле, как и все загородные дома семей аристократов и даймё. С крышей в виде пагоды, с легкими внутренними сдвижными перегородками, минимумом мебели и полным отсутствием техники. С гладкими деревянными полами, по которым ходили босиком. Во всем доме были только низкие столики и тумбочки, футоны для сна и встроенные в стены шкафы для белья и одежды - совершенно ничего лишнего. Из всей техники у них были только шуновы коммуникатор и "Раптор". И сам Генджи, который никуда не мог деть свою кибер-механическую часть._

_Сколько они там прожили Такия-младший мог бы сказать с точностью до миллисекунды, с момента посадки на Пакин до момента взлета их "прыгуна". Но Генджи стер эти данные, когда они улетели. Такие детали ему были ни к чему._

 

_Океан на Пакине был зеленого цвета - "изумрудного", сказал ему аники. Генджи, позже нашедший в своей базе данных информацию об изумрудах, с ним согласился._

_Впрочем, пока они добирались до дома Хидео-сана, Генджи было не до океанов и изумрудов. Ему вообще было не до чего. С его НОНС* случился очередной сбой, и он мало что воспринимал, кроме постоянного потока нескончаемой технической информации. Происходящее на физическом уровне он почти не осознавал, лишь регистрировал изменения в давлении воздуха, в прикосновениях, в температуре и влажности. И постоянно ощущал присутствие Шуна рядом, постоянно слышал его голос, но плохо понимал, о чем тот говорит._

_Генджи знал, что они прилетели на планету, но не мог понять - зачем. Инфосбои с ним случались часто. Кен-сан их всегда пугался, хотя и привык по большей части. Но Катагири не было с ними рядом. Видимо, Шун не посчитал нужным переговорить с ним, узнать, что лучше всего в такие моменты оставить Генджи в полном покое. Пара дней - и он пришел бы в норму. Он пытался объяснить это аники, но голосовые связки его не слушались. Как и руки, да и все тело. Он не мог даже глаза закрыть, чтобы прервать поток информации. Наверное, Шун-чан испугался. За него. С Идзаки такое бывало._

  
_Когда глитч** прекратился и Генджи смог наконец закрыть глаза и отключиться, он успел лишь отметить полную тишину и темноту вокруг и тихое дыхание аники где-то рядом. Совсем как в детстве._

 

 **2512 год, середина,** **  
** **“Судзуран”, где-то в Пограничье**

Межпланетный флаер, владельцем которого являлся вакагасира Рюсейкай Шун Идзаки, не был стандартного гражданского типа, которым пользовались в Границе и Пограничье. Шуну посчастливилось заполучить себе один из ИнтерПоловских патрульных кораблей.

Имя у этого кораблика модели AFAS49 было очень простым, и от того непривычным - “Миике” - и никто, кроме самого лейтенанта якудза да ещё, пожалуй, его странного техника-пилота не знал, в честь кого именно.

По своим техническим характеристикам он очень напоминал “Светлячка” - столь любимый мятежниками грузовой транспортник, правда, размерами помельче, да и шаттл у него имелся всего один. Запаса твердого топлива у флаера хватало в среднем на 490 стандартных часов, чего было достаточно для перемещения в пределах одной системы. Вооружение представляло собой импульсную пушку дальнего боя, два подкрыльных орудия ближнего радиуса действия и несколько плазменных бомб.

Всего на борту могло с удобством расположиться до десяти человек, включая четырех пассажиров, но как правило размещалось не более пяти: сам лейтенант с пилотом, Тамура, Макисэ и Катагири. Бывали моменты, когда на флаере оказывалось и по двадцать человек, но такое случалось редко и лишь в форс-мажорных обстоятельствах.

Внутри флаера было, конечно, не слишком просторно, но для пяти мужчин, двое из которых делили капитанскую каюту, места вполне хватало. Кроме двух пассажирских кают и помещений для команды на кораблике имелась небольшая кают-кампания с кухней, грузовой отсек, совмещающий с собой тренировочный зал, рубка, небольшой медпункт и инженерно-технические помещения вроде двигательного отсека и системы жизнеобеспечения.

Вакагасира редко надолго оставался на базовом фрейтере семьи, поскольку в его обязанности входил контроль подразделений, находившихся на планетах и лунах Пограничья. И потому им пятерым было не привыкать подолгу находиться на флаере в межпланетных перелетах. У каждого всегда было чем заняться и, в принципе, никто друг другу не мешал.

Везде царила чистота и относительный порядок, которые, в основном, поддерживали Катагири и Макисэ. Один - по оставшейся с армейских времён привычке, второй - потому, что вырос старшим сыном в огромной семье, где ему приходилось следить за всеми младшими.

На Тамуре лежала ответственность за кухню, на которой, в основном, готовил он сам (Чута, в отличие от остальных, неплохо умел готовить что-либо, кроме протеиновой баланды), и кают-компанию.

Идзаки инициативу приветствовал, но сам следил лишь за собственной каютой, куда не было доступа никому, кроме них с Вороном.

Ворон властвовал в рубке и технических помещениях, и там все было разложено или собрано по одним, только лишь ему известным принципам. Какой в его системе крылся смысл, не знал даже Идзаки, но никто из них давно уже не удивлялся, находя в переходах разложенные на полу инструменты или в рубке - запасные детали неизвестно от чего.

Оставленные им вещи никто не трогал, после того как парень сорвался на Чуту лишь за то, что тот аккуратно убрал с прохода какую-то лазерную хрень. Ворон, после выволочки от разнявшего их Катагири, не показывался на глаза целый цикл, сныкавшись где-то в вентиляции. Шун еле уговорил его выйти, несколько часов подряд разговаривая по их личному каналу связи. Впоследствии все просто старательно обходили неожиданные препятствия стороной и специально ничего не трогали. Правда, и Ворон больше никогда так резко не реагировал, даже если вдруг что-то, им оставленное, нечаянно сдвигали.

Такаши и Чута давным-давно перестали обращать внимание на странности пилота. У парня явно что-то было не в порядке с головой, но по большей части проблем он не доставлял. Когда же таковые случались, Идзаки-сан ясно давал понять, что его шатей всегда будет на первом месте и пиздюлей получат однозначно они, а не техник. Впрочем, оба якудза принимали это как должное. Узы, связывающие аники и шатея, в борёкудан считались одними из самых священных, выше них были лишь узы, связывающие кумичё со старшими лидерами семьи.

О том, как Ворон появился в Рюсейкай, ходило множество слухов.  Кто-то говорил, что парень - племянник Катагири-сана, которого тот спас от рабства за долги. Кто-то утверждал, что парнишка повредился умом, увидев, что Пожиратели сделали с его родным поселением, вернувшись туда после налёта. Мол, таким его нашёл Катагири, прилетевший в гости к армейским друзьям, и забрал под свою опеку. Третьи клялись, что Ворон - то ли сводный брат Идзаки-сана, то ли кто-то из его родни и такой странный с самого рождения.

Вариантов была куча. Некоторые даже осмеливались предполагать, что пилот - внебрачный сын кумичё, которого тот скрывал от мира целых 20 лет, а потом опекавший его Катагири привёл парня к отцу. Никто не знал правды, кроме вакагасиры, самого Ворона и Кен-сана. И, возможно, ещё и кумичё.

Оба прямых подчиненных Идзаки предпочитали не разговаривать на эту тему. Для них Ворон был шатеем их лейтенанта, и на этом история заканчивалась. Если присутствие Катагири было необходимо для душевного равновесия пацана, кто были Тамура с Макисэ чтобы с этим спорить.

Они и не спорили, тем более что с Кен-саном всегда было о чем поговорить и перекинуться в картишки. Ко всему прочему, он гнал отменный самогон по какому-то старинному семейному рецепту, и никогда не забывал угощать всех желающих.

Первые полсотни циклов на крейсере прошли на удивление тихо. Большая часть судзурановцев относилась к новоприбывшим довольно спокойно, даже равнодушно.  Делить им было нечего, а люди Идзаки имели строжайший приказ вести себя тихо, на подъебки, если таковые будут, не реагировать, а в совсем уж крайних случаях - докладывать напрямую вакагасире.

Пока обстановка была почти мирной, если не считать отдельных стычек среди пилотов между бывшими альянсовцами и "коричневыми плащами", из которых набрали состав двух эскадрилий. Впрочем, после долгой и кровавой войны это было нормально. Обе стороны до сих пор не могли привыкнуть к тому, что Альянс победил. Некоторые из бывших мятежников были в Долине Спокойствия во время той самой битвы, и ненависть, которую они испытывали к военным, была почти осязаема. Не спасало даже то, что экипаж крейсера, за редким исключением, относился к ним с сочувствием и испытывал немалое чувство вины за произошедшее.  К сожалению, заменить этих людей было особо некем - не так уж и много боевых пилотов было у якудза на счёту.  

Среди десанта было гораздо спокойнее. Двадцать человек, пополнивших его ряды, Тамура набрал среди молодых бойцов семьи. Все имели хорошую физическую подготовку, беспрекословно слушались приказов и почитали вакагасиру почти как кумичё. Они знали, чем именно может кончиться неповиновение Идзаки-сану. Когда он объявил им о том, что их новые командиры - его кохаи по академии, уважение автоматически распространилось и на Хонджо с Сугихарой, что значительно облегчило тем жизнь.

Токаджи из-за бывших мятежников приходилось зарабатывать авторитет куда более суровыми способами, но пилота, казалось, неповиновение и нарушение субординации только забавляли. Он возвращал неуважение и презрение сторицей, тренируя новеньких до полусмерти от усталости. А чтобы дело не доходило до военных действий, давал сторонам спустить пар, каждый десяток циклов устраивая "царя горы".

Идзаки, со своей стороны, всецело одобрял подобный подход, изредка и сам принимая участие в жестокой забаве. В самих драках он не участвовал, для боев предпочитая ринг, но руководил кампанией, заставляя своих действовать не поодиночке, а единым целым. Они с первым помощником капитана словно играли в сёги живыми людьми, и вместо доски у них был весь “Судзуран”, от командного мостика до технических уровней.

Пока счет был ничей - оба лейтенанта абсолютно стоили друг друга, не уступая ни умом, ни тактико-стратегическими способностями. Оба не гнушались устраивать засады и жертвовать пешками, оба умели хладнокровно выжидать подходящего для нападения случая, и для обоих победа была абсолютно необходима.

Благодаря Ворону у Шуна не было проблем со знанием конструктивных особенностей крейсера, но на этом помощь пилота для него закончилась. Своими людьми он предпочитал руководить в одиночку, не давая им забывать, на кого они работают и почему молодой вакагасира - один из самых уважаемых членов Рюсейкай, высоко ценимый самим Такией-саном.

 

**_2510 год, межпланетный флаер “Миике”_ **

_\- Нам сказали, что это - наше поощрение за отличную учебу, возможность заполучить то, чего ещё ни у кого нет. Больше не нужно будет сидеть над учебниками или искать информацию. Достаточно просто подключиться к нужному источнику ввода и залить её напрямую. Объём 5D памяти - 60 эксабайт. Это информация целой планеты на Границе за пару лет. Как можно было отказаться?_

_Через прозрачный пластик рубки "Миике" на Шуна глядит чёрная бездна с точками звёзд и пятнами солнц. Он сидит в пилотском кресле и не отрываясь смотрит только на черноту перед собой._

****_Слева от него, удобно привалившись к панели управления устроился на полу Генджи. Босые ноги вытянуты во всю длину, руки расслаблено лежат ладонями вниз на холодном металле. Генджи не чувствует холода. Сейчас он вообще ничего внешнего не чувствует, потому что подсоединён к флаеру напрямую, через порт в основании черепа._

_Чёрная змея кабеля, покачиваясь на весу, тянется от него в недра панели. Удивительно, что он вообще говорит: в такие моменты в Генджи не остаётся ничего человеческого. Наверное, очередной сбой в системе._

_Идзаки не перестает пялиться в непроходимую черноту: вдруг там внезапно отыщется та самая планетка, на которой он сможет выместить свою ярость и их общую боль?_

_Генджи продолжает говорить - бормочет уже что-то бессвязное. Его ладони сжимаются в кулаки, а потом снова раскрываются. Идзаки знает об этом, не смотря: каждый раз, когда Такия в определенном ритме сжимает руки, он пролистывает информацию, заполняющую его мнемочип. Парня при этом едва заметно мелко потряхивает. Это тоже в порядке вещей: обе нервные системы - родная и неорганическая - при загрузке данных работают в тандеме, перегружая организм. Энергетических импульсов вполне достаточно, чтобы на время побороть основной генджин дефект._

_Шун уже не раз сидел его охранником и знает, как и что происходит: "Миике" для Генджи новый, но далеко не первый корабль. И то, что будет дальше, рыжему тоже хорошо известно._

****_Нельзя сказать, что ему противно или вызывает отвращение, нет. Абсолютно. Но ему очень-очень хочется, чтобы между ними все перестало случаться именно так. Шун отчаянно не перестаёт верить._

_Когда Генджи открывает глаза и выдирает кабель из порта трясущейся рукой, Шун уже рядом с ним, уже помогает подняться и полуведет-полутащит перевозбужденного парня в каюту. Того почти не слушаются ноги, и он еле цепляется за своего аники, все ещё сжимая и разжимая пальцы._

_На выходе Идзаки поворачивает голову и бросает яростный, ненавидящий взгляд на вселенную. Потом резко вытирает злые слёзы, обжигающие уголки глаз, и, надежнее обхватывая Генджи, вытаскивает того в коридор._

_Следующие несколько циклов "Миике" остается на автопилоте._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **НОНС** \- неорганическая нервная система, состоит из наносхем и нитей высокопроводящего наносплава, дублирует ЦНС.
> 
> ** **Глитч, он же инфосбой,** \- характерный для прототипа Зеро дефект НОНС. Возникает из-за программной ошибки нейронного интерфейса. Выражается непрерывным поиском во внутренней базе данных прототипа информации о любых технических и электронных средствах в пределах видимости/слышимости и передачей ее на интерфейс глазных биопротезов.  
>  Симптомы/проявления: временный частичный (иногда и полный) паралич тела, вызванный бездействием ЦНС, информационный перегруз с последующей потерей сознания при перезагрузке системы.


End file.
